Victims of love
by Ralulu1102
Summary: Edward, Isabella, por aquí!—Ellos se acercaron a los reporteros—. ¡Wow! ¡Qué elegantes! Isabella, divina como siempre. —Gracias… —¿Y qué nos pueden decir acerca del rumor de su divorcio? —Tú lo has dicho es solo un rumor —contestó Edward un tanto tajante.
1. Prologo

-**Victims of Love**

**Prólogo**

Llevaba horas recorriendo la misma boutique, no encontraba un vestido que le gustara y acentuara su figura, había buscado en las mejores tiendas de Londres y… ¡NADA!

Paseó su mirada por las repisas y maniquís, vio un vestido blanco, decidió probárselo, así que se dirigió a los vestidores.

Quince minutos después… Estaba harta, se llevaría ese. Como si la idea de asistir a la premiere de una de las películas de Edward en el festival de cine británico la entusiasmara.

Total, seguro que a él no le molestaría que ella no fuera, pensaba mientras salía de la boutique con la bolsa de la compra en una mano.

Iba solo para callar los rumores de su matrimonio, el cual supuestamente estaba por llegar a su fin; también decían que ella estaba celosa de Emma Watson (1), la coprotagonista de su marido.

—¡Soy Isabella Swan, por Dios! ¡Cómo voy yo a estar celosa de esa…! ¡De ESA!

Y por si eso fuera poco, se insinuaba que entre Edward y Emma había una conexión… una química que no todos poseían, que había algo especial entre ellos.

—¡Hipócritas! Eso mismo decían cuando él y yo grabamos la Trilogía Existence (2), claro, nosotros nos casamos —Pensó en voz alta mientras se dirigía a su auto. Hasta se atrevían a decir que entre ellos había algo más, eso ni ella lo dudaba… ¿Le dolía? Sí, solo que no sabía si lo que la hacía sufrir era el orgullo o el amor por Edward, aunque lo segundo nunca lo admitiría.

Llegó a su casa, situada en la mejor zona de Londres.

Iba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, pero antes de entrar oyó la ducha del baño.

Así que ya estás aquí, pensó. Dejó las bolsas en el buró y bajó al estudio por un whisky. No tenía ganas de toparse con su marido. 15 o 20 minutos después subió y entró al cuarto.

—Hola —dijo una voz masculina.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí vivo…

—No aquí duermes, a veces.

—No empieces, por favor —contestó fastidiado—, y date prisa, se nos hará tarde.

—Claro —dijo con altanería mientras depositaba la bolsa del vestido en la cama y comenzaba a sacar su contenido.

—Mis padres darán un almuerzo mañana, tenemos que ir, es algo familiar.

—¿Disculpa, tenemos? —inquirió ella enarcando una ceja.

—Si no quieres ir no importa, no creo que hagas falta —dijo él restándole importancia—. Hace mucho que dejaste de hacer falta —murmuró bajito, tan bajo que Bella no pudo oírlo.

Antes de entrar al baño para comenzar a arreglarse ella no pudo evitar mirar mientras él empezaba a vestirse, tenía que admitirlo, Edward era simplemente hermoso; él al percatarse de la mirada de ella sonrió burlón.

—¿Se te perdió algo?

Ella respondió apartando la mirada y entrando al baño.  
.

.

.

Media hora después.

—Bien. —Se puso delante del espejo para ver cómo le quedaba el vestido—. No se ve mal…

—¡Isabella! —Edward seguía en la habitación y estaba colocando los gemelos a su saco, la miró de reojo, sin prestarle demasiada atención a su atuendo—. La limousine ya está abajo, te dije que no tenemos tiempo —dice mientras se dispone a salir de la habitación.

—Edward, espera…

—¿Qué? —Se da la vuelta exasperado.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido?

—Sí, está lindo… date prisa, por favor.

—¿Cómo crees que irá Emma, Edward?

—Mmmm… No lo sé —contesta con fastidio mientras baja las escaleras. Bella lo sigue escaleras abajo, y dándose un último vistazo en el espejo del vestíbulo, salió de la casa por la puerta principal, donde justo los esperaba una lujosa limousine.

Con ágiles movimientos Edward entró en el auto, el mismo que Bella abordaría segundos después. Una vez dentro, los dos, la limousine se puso en marcha. Los primeros quince minutos de trayecto fueron en completo silencio, para Isabella era frustrante, quería decirle algo, hablar de cualquier cosa como solían hacer antes, mientras que para Edward era mejor ir en silencio, para él hacía mucho que sus conversaciones resultan molestas, fastidiosas y aburridas, siempre acababan discutiendo.

Al no soportarlo más Bella decidió hacer algún comentario que pudiera desembocar en una conversación, lastimosamente de su boca no salió lo que ella esperaba.

—¿Estás pensado en ella? ¿Crees que ella es linda?

—¿Quien? —Edward la miró confundido.

—Emma.

—Todas las mujeres son bellas, a su manera —respondió mientras texteaba en su Iphone.

—Si tú lo dices…

Al cabo de unos minutos…

—¿Crees que lleve alguien?

—No sé… no lo creo —contestó él distraído.

—Espero que Ian (3) llegue temprano, él es todo un encanto.

— Mmm… —Edward apenas emitió sonido.

—Cuando termine la película y la rueda de prensa, y todo eso… van a pasar el trailer de nuestra película.

—¿Cuál? ¿Con quién? —preguntó él abandonando sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo que quien? Ya sabes, Just love me, con Ian y conmigo, luego es la pequeña rueda de prensa y tú debes de estar ahí.

—Creí que luego iríamos a la fiesta que ofrece el director, Emma ha dicho que…

—Edward —lo interrumpió Bella tajante—, luego vamos, además necesito estar ahí… contigo.

—No puedo, ni quiero quedarme, Isabella… imposible. Además no puedo dejar sola a Emma, ella la está pasando difícil, tiene…

—Es todo lo que te importa, ¿no? Emma…

—Y todo lo que te importa a ti, eres tú misma, además no te pongas paranoica, la relación que tengo con ella es de amistad, ella se ha convertido en una buena amiga.

—Eso no es lo que dicen los medios, ni las páginas de Internet.

—Tienes razón, es lo que digo yo, y de mi palabra te tienes que fiar, apreciaría que me tuvieras un poquito más de fe.

Isabella desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, en su regazo. Edward suspiró cansado.

—Esto es inútil, esta clase de conversaciones no nos llevan a ningún lado, ya dejémoslo… y sonríe que ya llegamos.

Ella inhaló. La puerta se abrió y en un segundo miles de gritos inundaron sus oídos. Edward fue el primero en salir, luego muy amablemente le ayudó y la tomó de la cintura mientras cientos de flashes los cegaban, rápidamente fueron rodeados por un séquito de guardaespaldas, y el representante de Edward no se hizo esperar, llegó a su lado, y como siempre, lo dirigió hacia los reporteros de los distintos canales y programas.

—¡Edward, Isabella, por aquí!—Ellos se acercaron a los reporteros—. ¡Wow! ¡Qué elegantes! Isabella, divina como siempre.

—Gracias…

—¿Y qué nos pueden decir acerca del rumor de su divorcio?

—Tú lo has dicho es solo un rumor —contestó Edward un tanto tajante, la reportera al notar que no podría sacarles más respecto al tema decidió dejarlo.

—¡Tienen razón! Ustedes se ven tan enamorados… Bueno, Edward, ¿qué nos puedes decir acerca de esta nueva película?

—La verdad creo que es una gran historia… —Isabella no pudo evitar quedarse como tonta observando a su marido. Era guapo, divertido, inteligente, sexy… y tantas cosas más, ella podría pasar horas observando el rostro de Edward sin aburrirse, cada gesto, cada mirada, el movimiento de sus labios, para ella era fascinante…

—¡Emma! Estábamos esperándote. —Al oír ese nombre Bella se tensó, tensión que Edward pudo notar, pues la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? —saludó mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo a Edward y dirigía una fría mirada a Isabella

—Emma, queremos saber un poco más acerca de tu personaje, ¿qué nos puedes decir?

—Bueno, verás es una huérfana que… —Lucía espectacular, tenía que admitirlo, llevaba un vestido blanco de un hombro, que le quedaba perfecto, para su pesar era una mujer guapa y más con su, "lindo, elegante y remilgado", acento inglés, igual al de su marido. Bella suspiró frustrada, no quería ni imaginar lo que dirían las revistas, los programas de celebridades, al ver que las dos iban de blanco, seguramente harían comentarios muy hirientes para ella, todo el mundo sabía que Emma era una de las favoritas en las Red Carpets.

Así siguieron un rato más, tomándose fotos, contestando preguntas… Veinte minutos después estaban entrando al teatro, en donde todas las personas estaban tomando sus respectivos asientos pero cuando ellos se dirigían a tomar sus asientos en primera fila…

—Disculpe, usted no puede sentarse aquí, estos lugares están reservados para el elenco.

—¿Qué? Pero… —Antes de que Bella pudiera terminar su queja…

—Siéntate atrás —la cortó Edward.

—Edward, querido, ¿nos sentamos? —Emma pasó de largo, prácticamente, ignorando a Isabella.

—¿Edward?… —Bella lo miraba incrédula, ella era su esposa tenía derecho a sentarse junto a él. Edward solo le sonrió y dio media vuelta para tomar su sitio. Luchó por verse serena y casual, pero gracias a Dios a lo lejos vio a Ian Somerhalder.

—¿Isabella? ¡Hey, linda! —Ella prácticamente corrió hacia él, mientras Edward no le tomaba importancia al asunto y tomaba asiento junto a Emma.

Luego de un par de minutos la película empezó, las fans gritaban cada vez que Edward salía, y ni se diga cuando él y Emma se dieron el primer beso, algunas incluso gritaban:"Ellos son Sí son la pareja perfecta" o "qué lindos se ven juntos", y toda clase de cosas; claro, que habían otras que se mantenían "fieles" a Bella, y no decían nada. Cuando por fin terminó la película, empezó la rueda de prensa que duró más o menos una hora con treinta, y obvio no faltaron las preguntas idiotas como: ¿qué haces para ser tan sexy? O ¿Cómo haces para mantener ese lindo acento inglés?

Es inglés, imbécil, pensó Isabella con fastidio y luego de ser idiotas empezaron a hacer las preguntas hirientes e incómodas.

—Dime, Edward, ¿cómo besa Emma? ¿Mejor que Isabella? ¿Por qué físicamente te parece más sensual Emma, cierto?

—Primero, Emma besa bien. Segundo, no ee… es que… Emma e Isabella besan diferente… amm… Ellas se mueven distinto y… qué difícil, no sé. —La audiencia se ríe menos Isabella—. Y tercero, yo jamás, jamás he dicho que Emma sea más sensual que Isabella o viceversa, y si me volvieran a preguntar no respondería.

Emma besa bien.

¿Besa bien? ¿Pero qué clase de respuesta es esa? Tendría que haber dicho "Isabella besa mejor" ¡Sí! ¡Eso tendría que haber dicho! Maldito idiota, pensaba Isabella furiosa, pero ya llegará mi turno de dejarte en ridículo, Edward.

Al terminar la rueda de prensa…

—¿Te vas a ir o te quedarás? —pregunta Isabella dirigiéndose al escenario a tomar el asiento donde hace un par de minutos él había estado, mientras Ian tomaba el de Emma y los demás actores sus respectivos lugares

—Me quedaré, no quiero que luego digan que no apoyo a mi mujer —respondió irónico—. Solo iré a dejar Emmaa la limousine.

—Déjala, es inteligente, no creo que se pierda. —Él solo le dedico una fría mirada antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a la salida.

Presentaron el trailer de "Just Love Me" y para su alivio, a las fans le gustó mucho; luego inmediatamente empezó la entrevista, al principio las preguntas se centraban en la historia o por qué habían decidió tomar el papel, o dónde habían grabado, cosas de ese tipo, pero unos minutos después…

—¿Isabella, cómo se siente besar a Ian? —Odiaba esas preguntas, en lo que pensaba que responder se dio cuentas de que Edward acaba de entrar al salón… ¡Perfecto!

—Bueno, definitivamente él tiene que estar en el Top 3 de los mejores besos que me han dado… y las otras dos personas… son las más inesperadas.

—¿Y tú, Ian, qué nos dices? ¿Cómo se siente besar a Isabella? ¿Besa bien?

—Bueno, la verdad es toda una experiencia… se siente bien, muy bien. —La audiencia se ríe e Isabella se sonroja.

—Bueno, ¿y en la escena del desnudo cómo se sintieron? ¿Se pusieron nerviosos?

—Si me puse nervioso, solo miren a la mujer que tengo aquí…

—¡Ian, cállate! —ordena ella mientras todos estallan en risas.

—¿Y tú, Isabella, cómo te sentiste? —insiste la fan.

—Yo… La verdad me sentí muy cómoda, pensé que me iba a sentir nerviosa pero no, para nada…

—¿Te gustaría volver hacer una escena así con Ian?

De acuerdo, Isabella, puedes simplemente sonreír y no decir nada… o quedar como una zorra y tratar de darle celos a Edward, pensó.

—Isabella, dinos, ¿lo volverías a hacer? —insistía la chica.

—Yo… —De acuerdo, quedaría como una zorra—. Sí, definitivamente, ¡me encantaría!

La entrevista duró unos veinte minutos más, se despidió de Ian por si no lo veía en la fiesta, a la que él también estaba invitado, luego salió por la entrada principal, donde Edward la esperaba.  
Bella esperaba que él al verla hiciera un comentario con respecto a la entrevista, pero, para decepción suya, ese comentario no llegó. Subieron a la limousine sin decir ni una palabra mientras algunos paparazzis, que todavía merodeaban por el lugar, los fotografiaban.

La fiesta era en el Hotel Ritz de Londres.

Con el tráfico quedaba a unos treinta minutos de donde estaban.

Treinta minutos de completo silencio, pensó Isabella.

Edward tomó un cigarro de su saco y bajó un poco el vidrio para que el humo pudiera salir y no se quedara atrapado adentro, ella bajó el vidrio de su lado para poder ver las hermosas calles de Londres, extremadamente iluminadas.

Cuando estaban por llegar, el esperado comentario apareció.

—Tuviste un par de preguntas muy interesantes —dijo Edward en un tono casual y frío—. ¿Te divertiste mucho, cierto?

—Sí, un poco. —Él no dijo nada más, así que después de un par de minutos ella agregó—. Lo bueno es que no duró mucho.

Él se rio sin humor.

—Gracias a Dios que no duró mucho, sino habrías terminado por confesar que te mueres de ganas por revolcarte con él… si no pasó ya, claro —diciendo esto salió de la limousine, dejándola completamente atontada. El comentario le dolió, no por lo que dijo, sino por cómo lo dijo, hubiera preferido mil veces que ese comentario hubiese sido dicho con celos y en forma de reproche, pero fue dicho con tanta indiferencia, cómo si ella no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Se recompuso rápidamente y salió de la limousine, mientras cientos de cámaras les apuntaban, disparando flashes por doquier. Esta vez él la tomó de la mano y la guió dentro del hotel, dejando el ruido de los fotógrafos atrás.

Uno de los recepcionistas los llevó hacía el salón, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, una vez dentro se separaron.

—Busca mesa, si quieres, luego te alcanzo —propuso Edward, quien se dirigió a donde estaba Emma y sus amigos. Isabella se quedó observando, al ver que él tomaba asiento con ellos suspiró y decidió buscar una mesa.

.

.

.

**Bueno en realidad está historia lleva apareciendo en mi búsqueda muchas veces, llego un día en que la leí pero cometi el error de no fijarme y no vi que solo era un capítulo subido. Esta historia es de Mjbelis yo solo quiero darle seguimiento jajajaja **


	2. V1:unaamargacena

**HOLAAA como saben esta historia no es mía, una chica lo dejo incompleta y quiero darle pues un fin (solo escribió el prólogo) me gustaría que me dieran sugerencias del final o de la trama. Tome sus comentarios en cuenta e intentaré juntar todo en la historia espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo I: **

Bella concentrada en su tarea de buscar una mesa lo más lejos de su esposo y tal vez su amante chocó con alguien, _oh mi vestido no. _

_—_Señorita está bien?

—Si si -aun no abría los ojos imaginando lo peor, y si la salpicó de algo?

—Me llamó Jacob Black -el nombre prendió un foco en su cerebro, alzó la vista después de revisar con alivio que su vestido no se había manchado de vino.

Un hombre de piel morena de 1.90 con un porte magnífico la miraban más curioso que preocupado. El chico por lo que podía recordar era alguien que apenas empezaba a dirigir películas pero con tan poco tiempo a sido su trabajo tan magnifico que a ganado varios premios internacionales y su futuro prometía demasiado.

—¿ah si? -ella volvió a la realidad cuando vio un mesero detrás de él. -mucho gusto Isabella Swan, perdón por chocar con usted, suelo ser algo torpe.

—No se preocupe, ¿está buscando a alguien? Creo que su esposo se encuentra del otro lado del salón.

claro el sabe quien soy piensa con amargura ella.

—estoy buscando una mesa - fingiendo le sonríe ocultando su amargura.

—La puedo acompañar en su búsqueda?

—Por supuesto -toma la copa que el mesero le ofrece, le agradece y el mesero solo asiente sorprendido, casi nunca alguien le agradece y mucho menos alguien tan guapa.

Caminan juntos sin decir nada, ella se fija en una mesa vacía por completo al final de la habitación, le hace una seña. Sentados lo meseros les dejan varias copas en la mesa para no volver hacia ese lugar por un tiempo.

—De quien desea huir?

—¿Perdón?

—Una mesa alejada por completo de los demás, muy lejos de su esposo... ¿es sobre él?

— usted debería hacer el guionista debes de ser director

—A si que me conoce?

—Ultimamente su nombre está en todos los medios de comunicación. -la vista de ella está fija en la pista donde varias personas bailan al ritmo de la música.

Los minutos pasan y las copas se terminan.

—Vaya

—Tal vez necesite la botella completa -dice ella más para sí misma observando su sexta copa de vino.

El sudor recorre su frente por la gran iluminación del salón, que horrible after.

—No cree que es un pésimo lugar para divertirse?

—Estaba pensando en eso -se ríen viéndose- hay demasiada luz, parece más como una boda. ¿Meseros en serio?

—Mis amigos están planeando irse en unos momentos -los señala, están cerca de la puerta un grupo de tal vez unas treinta personas, hay chicas y chicos de nuestra edad. - hay un bar cerca que mi amigo apartó hace días, le gustaría venir?

—Por supuesto -ella no lo duda, él le ofrece su brazo y lo toma con gusto, cada vez se van acercando a la salida donde estaba el grupo que al parecer ya se habían ido.

—Desea decirle a su esposo?

Los dos miramos la triste escena donde Edward está con Emma demasiado cerca para el gusto de ella. Siente una presión en su pecho tal vez enojo de ver a su esposo demasiado feliz con alguien que no es ella.

—Sigamos -controla su voz para que no se note que desea llorar, que sirva de algo ser actriz. Odiaba que aún le afectara.

—Claro.

En la recepción Jacob pide su auto y ella su abrigo junto con su bolso, le había costado demasiado para perderlo en este lugar.

Revisa su celular y varias imágenes de Emma y Edward parecen en la sección de noticias, grandes títulos como "la pareja perfecta" hace que Isabella bufé de incredulidad.

Me hace una señal para salir, me abre la puerta y conduce por la avenida.

—Tú novio es un patan

—No quiero hablar de él

—No quiero que te imagines cosas raras, pero te estaba buscando esta noche, me gustaría trabajar contigo en una nueva película, los guionistas y yo creemos que eres perfecta para el personaje principal -se estaciona en un tipo bar lujoso, examino la fachada y ya hay personas adentro.-llegamos.

Salimos del coche y un chico toma las llaves para llevárselo.

—mientras no sea una película erotica aceptó. Puedes contactarte con mi manager. -le digo cerca de su oreja ya que el volumen de la música es alto.

—Encantado -responde y me permito ver el lugar.

Tiene mesas altas con butacas, unas mesas de juegos y al parecer hay barra libre.

—¿Bella? -miro a mi lado, Black ya se había ido con sus amigos y tengo a Ian a mi lado.

—Qué haces aquí?

—Es lo mismo que pensaba preguntarte -me ofrece un vaso de al parecer tequila con refresco.

————————————

Unas horas más tarde...

Busco las llaves del departamento entre mi bolso, demasiado alcohol en mi sistema.

Al entrar se encuentra un Edward enfadado, se había desabrochado algunos botones de su camisa y su pelo cobrizo parecía revuelto.

—Dónde has estado toda la noche Isabella?

Suspira con la espalda adolorida, demasiado tiempo parada piensa.

—¿qué haces aquí Edward?

—Es mi departamento

—cierto -mira el reloj que está en la pared arriba de su recuadro de bodas.- iré a cambiarme, sería una lástima llegar tarde a tu comida familiar.

Pasa a su lado sintiendo un asco sin saber si es por la borrachera o el perfume barato de Emma que tiene en su camisa de vestir.

Cierra la puerta de la habitación con seguro sintiéndose segura por el momento, me quito el vestido arrojándolo en el cesto de ropa sucia, me desnudó dejando la ropa interior en el suelo y me meto a la ducha relajándome.

Intenta pensar Bella en lo que se va a poner para la comida, una falda de pana con botones blancos al frente que forman una línea vertical junto con una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos botines negros que me den altura.

Intento tallarme fuerte para que el olor a alcohol salga de mi piel, salgo del baño con la piel roja y me propongo buscar el conjunto que imagine en la ducha. La falda me llega por encima de las rodillas y veo que es de tiro alto así que meto mi blusa por dentro de la falda. Me miro al espejo arreglando mi cabello en una cola alta algo desarreglada. Con un tono de labios rojizo brilloso y mi bolsa negra de correa que tiene a mi celular medio muerto salgo de la habitación. Tomo del recibidor mis lentes obscuros para entrar a la cocina.

Edward está arreglado tan casual como ella, Bella lo contempla sentada en una butaca sintiendo su cabeza reventar. Él le avienta una caja de pastillas, deja un vaso de agua y un plato de panqueques enfrente de ella.

Sin decir nada toma la pastilla y los dos comen en silencio, era raro que esta escena pasara ya que él se la pasaba viajando la mayor parte del año.

—Alice estará en la comida, desea que modeles un par de sus prendas.

—¿Nos vamos? -pregunta Bella levantándose al terminar de comer, Edward deja los trastes en el lavabo y salen del departamento.

—¿A donde fuiste?

—¿Desde cuando te interesa donde esté? -pregunto acomodándome en el auto para verlo.-no hice nada malo si es lo que te preocupa.

Contemplo la ciudad por la ventana, la casa de los Cullen estaba afuera de la ciudad así que tendríamos que ver árboles para saber qué estamos cerca.

Una media hora pasa en la que Bella se duerme placenteramente con el le movimiento del carro, se despierta cuando siente la mano fría de Edward en su mano. Contempla la casa de tres pisos al parecer la familia Hale también está.

—Por cierto espero que sepas compórtate si estás enfrente de otras personas con Emma, te recuerdo que este matrimonio necesita una buena apariencia.

Salgo del coche azotando la puerta, entro a la mansión Cullen tomando la copa con jugo de naranja que la mesera me entrega.

Edward fácilmente alcanza a Bella colocándose a su lado antes de que alguna persona le hable, saludan a todos topándose a Alice Cullen.

—Edward te dijo que es lo que quiero?

—Que vuelva a modelar tu ropa -contesta con un suspiro mirando la habitación, no había tantas personas como imagino.

—te acuerdas de la última vez?

Las dos se miran riendo sin poder controlarse.

—La cara de Ian nunca la olvidare

—Ian? Ian con el que actuaste? -pregunta Edward recuperando el interés en la plática.

—Oh si -las risas entre ellas se paran, se mandan sonrisas cómplices.

—Qué hacia Ian contigo? -la frialdad en su voz provoca que Alice lo mire.

—Oh Edward, no te enojes. Ya que tú no estabas en el país, solicité a Ian para que posara con Bella -toca su brazo juguetona- fue una sorpresa que después los dos consiguieran un papel en la película.

—cierto -dice Edward recobrando su actitud sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

—Cuñada! -Emmett alza a Bella con facilidad dándole un par de vueltas, ella se ríe golpeando para que la baje- estuviste genial en la película, te confieso que Rosalie lloro.

—Eso era entre nosotros cariño

Bella siente que la cabeza le da vueltas al igual que su estómago deseoso de sacar toda la comida. Mira a Edward preocupada olvidando dónde esta el baño, no haré el ridiculo aqui piensa.

Agarra la mano de Edward y con la otra mano contiene su vomito tapándose la boca.

—Bella estas bien? -pregunta Alice preocupada acercándose, Edward se pone entre su camino.

—Tengo tantas ganas de vomitar, no recuerdo dónde está... -aprieta su mano respirando para no vomitar encima, él asiente.

—Ahorita regresamos -comenta Edward sonriendo, jala a Bella al segundo piso llevándola directamente a su habitación, ella se suelta entrando al baño rápidamente, pasan varios minutos hasta que siente alivio.

Enjuaga su boca en el lavabo para después salir y encontrarse a Edward examinado su habitación, Bella recuerda la primera vez que entró aquí y se confesaron tantas cosas en esa cama.

—Supongo que gracias por evitar la burla de Emmett.

Él asiente volteando a verla, podía róbale el aliento con solo mirarlo, sentía lástima por ella misma.

—Edward, ¿Bella está bien? -pregunta Alice afuera tocando apresurada la puerta.

—Si ahorita sale -contesta sin elevar tanto la voz, Alice nunca a sido buena con la paciencia, entra mirándolos curiosa.

—¿Estas embarazada?

—¿Perdón? -siente Bella que el poco color que tenía en el rostro se baja, la mira intentando descifrar las palabras.

—Alice puedes irte.

Se cierra la puerta y Bella se acuesta en la cama pensando rápidamente en lo ocurrido, nunca había pensado en tener hijos, en realidad es como algo muy lejano en su mente.

—Ni de broma vamos a decir que estoy embarazada Cullen. -se levanta de la cama dando pequeños círculos por la habitación.

—Creo que Alice ya le dijo a medio mundo en este momento.

—Oh cierto, Alice. -se detiene recordando a la pequeña Cullen.

—No podemos decir que no -se lanzan dagas con la mirada- al menos que quieras quedar como una alcohólica.

La puerta se abre dejando pasar a Esme llorando, Bella mira a Edward en busca de ayuda, la señora Cullen abraza a Bella fuertemente.

—Muchas gracias Bella.

**No olviden comentar sus ideas para el próximo capítulo. **


	3. CapituloII:james

**No se les olvide comentar sus sugerencias :( JAJAJAJA **

Isabella salvatore R: en realidad no se si se trata de infieles, por lo que entendí de la autora original (la que escribió solo el prólogo y ya no continuó la historia por desgracia) es sobre celos enfermizos y sobre una relación que ya no es la misma. No se si debería darle un final feliz o triste, idk.

**tampoco se les olvide pasar por mis demás historias Alivio se trata de Leah la continuación de amanecer, las demás son de Edward y Bella humanos o tipo hadas. **

**Capítulo II: **

—Hay dos opciones, la primera es que digas que fue una broma, la segunda es que hagamos el bebé -Bella pase delante de él aún abrumada por las emociones de la madre de Edward, era una sorpresa que Esme hiciera algo así con ella ya que nunca le había agradado del todo- y la verdad es que me agrada la primera opción.

—Hace años que no veía a mi madre llorar como lo hizo hoy -en la mente de Edward se recordaba el momento feliz que su familia había sentido.

—Eso es lo de menos -bufa molesta porque no le está prestando atención.

—¿Nunca has imaginado un hijo nuestro?

—¿Es en serio? -pregunta Bella mirando incrédula.

—No lo entenderías.

—Oh dios, explícame

—Siempre e soñado con una familia bella.

—No entiendo porque no la formaste con alguien más Edward -contesta con el corazón adolorida

—Pensé que lo nuestro funcionaría

—Claramente no ha funcionado en años -dice con amargura.

—¿Por qué no intentaste divorciarte de mi Bella? ¿En serio es por la fama?

Bella se detiene al escuchar las preguntas, se miran los dos adoloridos y ella decide ir por un vaso de whisky.

—No te incumbe.

Bella mira el vaso después de tomárselo de un trago, no deseaba abrir la caja de pandora sobre su relación. Escucha el suspiro largo de su esposo, decide servirse más y servirle uno.

Toma los dos vasos y le entrega uno sentándose un poco alejada de él pero en el mismo mueble.

—podemos ir a terapia de pareja.

Los dos se miran, para ellos es extraño hablar por tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué pasará con mi supuesto embarazo?

Antes de que él pueda hablar su celular suena y se levanta para contestar. Con un suspiro ella mira las noticias en su celular, los títulos anunciaban su supuesto embarazo, ¿cómo se enteraron de esto tan rapido?¿ Será Alice? Pensó Bella curiosa imaginando los próximos días.

—Bella tu celular está sonando -el chasquido enfrente de ella la trae de su ensoñacion, contesta apresurada viendo a Edward discutir con alguien al parecer.

—¿_Bella?_

_—¿Jake_? -la pregunta de Bella llama la atención de Edward, ¿quien era ese sujeto?

—_Debería felicitarte por la noticia? _

_—Oh... no lo sé, no estoy segura de que sea verdad -_juega con su vaso antes de darle un trago para controlar sus nervios- _Ya sabes cómo inventan la prensa las cosas. _

_—Oh si entiendo -_se noto un alivio en Jake que Bella pudo percibir- _Te habla para bueno decirte del proyecto._

_—¿Ahorita? No habíamos acordado que le dirías a mi manager? _

_—pensaba que sería más fácil decírtelo ya que bueno, si es verdad que estás embarazada no hay problema en empezar a grabar el próximo año, aunque si no lo estás podemos grabar dentro de un mes. _

_—¿en un mes? -_pregunta algo asombrada por la rapidez de Jake, aunque por eso tal vez ganaba tantos premios.

—_Sorprendida_?

—_es que eres demasiado rápido _

_—¿Sabes que eso sonó tan mal verdad? -_pregunta riendo, Bella sonríe aliviándose un poco, podía sentir la mirada de Edward como si fueran dagas.

—¿_Puedes esperarme unos días? _

_—Por supuesto -_se puede escuchar a varias personas gritando el nombre de Jake- _tengo que colgar, nos vemos. _

Termina la llamada sin despedirse, lo avienta a su lado recargando su espalda en el sofá, ese era el motivo por el cual ella había elegido ese mueble, la suavidad que le daba.

—¿Jake? -la pregunta le recuerda que su "querido" esposo estaba todavía en el mismo lugar que ella, solo voltea la cabeza hacia su dirección, lo ve guardar su celular en su bolsillo y cruzarse de brazos, esos brazos que alguna vez la habían abrazado, no te vayas por ese camino Isabella se reprende ella.

—Al parecer conseguí un nuevo papel,¿las noticias vuelan sabes? Desean saber si estoy embarazada para poder atrasar la grabación.

—¿estamos hablando de Jacob Black? -el tono de sorpresa no le pasa desapercibida a Bella—Entonces ayer estabas con el?

—Si -el descaro le da igual a Bella, necesitaba descargar su enojo de ayer- deseaba conocer a mi esposo, pero al ver cómo estabas ayer con Emma, bueno no tiene una buena opinión de ti, me dijo que eras... -cierra la boca sabiendo que estaba diciendo de más- en fin no importa.

—Te dije que Emma y yo no tenemos nada Bella.

—Emma sentada en tus piernas ¿como te voy a creer Edward Cullen? -le avienta el cojín que estaba a su alcance dando en el blanco que era su rostro. Toma varias respiraciones controlandose- eso no importa ya. Necesito que me digas que hacer con mi supuesto embarazo, ya te di dos opciones.

—Podemos decir que lo perdiste.

—y que todos me miren con lastima por algo que en verdad no ocurrió? Ni de broma. -bufa dejando su vaso vacío en la mesa, recordó el momento en que decidieron comprar esa mesa, se parecía a la anterior que habían roto al decidir tener sexo sobre ella, una felicidad tan lejana ahora.

—Opción dos -Un mal sabor de boca siente Bella al escucharlo, su espalda ya está de nuevo en una línea recta y se miran desafiándose.

—¿no deseas opción uno?

—Quiero intentarlo Bella.

—¿¡Con Emma llamándote!? ¿Crees que no escuche sus gritos por el teléfono?

Los hombros de Edward se tensan y aprieta sus labios formando una línea delgada, en tres pisadas llega a Bella y se coloca entre las piernas de ella haciendo que ponga sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, agradecía que el mueble fuera ancho mientras que Bella posicionaba sus manos en su pecho empujándolo.

—Qué demonios crees haces Edward? -susurra atemorizada y furiosa al mismo tiempo, sigue empujándolo sabiendo que no lograría nada, ¿cómo movere a un hombre que pesa el doble que yo?.

—¿Qué crees qué haces con Ian? ¿En serio piensas que soy estupido?

—¿No lo eres? -se burla contemplando cómo sube el temperamento de su esposo aún estando en la misma posición.

Edward cierra el poco espacio que había entre sus labios y los de ella, saborea el whisky de sus labios sabiendo que si profundizaba más el beso encontraría el verdadero sabor de su esposa que en su momento provocó un deseo incontrolable sobre su cuerpo. Bella lucho dándole varios golpes para quitárselo de encima, él tomo sus manos con una sola mano mientras la otra acaricia su mejilla que tenía un color rosado.

El encuento de sus lenguas fue inevitable, Bella dejó de resistirse al contacto y su jadeo provocó algo en Edward que pensó que ya estaba enterrado en el fondo de su mente, una chispa de excitación invadió sus cuerpos y Bella pensó que seguía teniendo su toque aunque haya pasado tantos años. Al sentir el cabello de Edward entre sus dedos se dio cuenta que había extrañado hacer eso, lo atrajo más a ella mientras las manos curiosas de él acariciaban su piel por debajo de la falda que no se había enrollado, el juego previo era suficiente, se necesitaban en este preciso momento.

—¡Vecina!

Los gritos la tensaron, recordaba tan bien esa maldita voz. Edward suelta un juramento y se levanta para abrir la puerta.

—Lo conoces?

El rubio la mira atento, hasta tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción por solo verla.

—Cierra la puerta Edward.

El miedo puede ser un arma de dos filos y Bella no perdería, se concentran en la televisión hasta que la puerta es cerrada y puede soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Quien era ese?

—El maldito vecino de arriba.

Edward toma el control que está alado de Bella y apaga la televisión, un temor surgía en su pecho aunque no deseaba que pasara eso.

—¿Que pasa Bella?

—No es algo que te interese

—Bella...

Sabía que no se rendiría, era igual de terco que ella.

—Intentó entrar aquí -las imágenes pasan como flashes a su mente- Te lo iba a decir pero no contestabas... nunca contestas. -dice un poco divertida por eso, -me voy a mudar por el momento con Alice, al menos que tengas otra sugerencia.

—No llamaste a las autoridades?

—Claro que lo hice, al parecer es hijo de un político con muchas influencias.

—Y crees que yo no?

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de ella, no llega a sus ojos y se levanta.

—Como quiera me voy a ir de aquí, no me siento cómoda ya, tantas cosas pasaron ese día -Un escalofríos le recorre.

—¿Qué te hizo ese imbecil?

—Puedes pedir mi caso a la policia, es de uso público. -toma la botella de whisky para llevársela a la habitación.

Cierra la puerta recargándose en ella, deja la botella en su cama para recoger la ropa tirada del suelo.

Últimamente su rutina era beber toda una botella de whisky hasta quedar tan alcoholizada para dormir como un bebé, y ese día no cambiaría su rutina. Aunque había otra habitación dudaba que el idiota de su esposo no deseara dormir con ella. Había veces en la que había despertado entre los brazos de Edward cuando estaba en casa, luego en la salida del sol él se levantaba y se iba.

—¿Bella estas despierta?

—si te callaras tal vez.

Edward se acuesta a su lado sintiendo la botella en su espalda, levantándose un poco la deja en el buró de alado. Podía oler el alcohol que desprendía Bella.

—Perdón por no estar ese día contigo.

—¿Ya tan rapido te enteraste? Vaya. -el tono osco que utiliza Bella no le sorprende nada- espero que no divulgues mi querido caso.

—No lo haría

—Nunca digas nunca. -el tono de burla hace que Edward se irrite un poco, nunca había aprendido a lidiar con Bella ebria.

—Tal vez no tengamos una buena relación pero nunca te faltaría el respeto.

—Si si si -cansada y borracha pone su mano en los labios de Edward silenciándolo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se acurruca dejando un beso en sus labios, Bella hace un sonido de protesta cuando él no le corresponde. Edward se recuerda que es una mujer ebria y no tiene sentido reclamarle.

**Holaaa, espero que les guste el capítulo. **


	4. CapituloIII:odioso

**Ichigoneeko: **en realidad no me gusta tanto utilizar la tercera persona, como que si es más fácil pero estoy más acostumbrada a utilizar la primera persona, aunque creo que haré una mezcla porque hay cosas que quiero que se enteren pero sin que sea contado por alguien en específico, tiene un nombre pero no recuerdo cómo se llama.

**Ángeles MC**: si me gustaría como contar su pasado, o sea por eso hice que Edward propusiera la terapia en pareja, según yo, la terapia ayuda en mejorar la relación y ajá. Pero eso será en los próximos capítulos :)

No olviden comentar y pasarse por mis demás historias.

**SPAM:** la verdad es que ya serán los premios de Spotify y quiero que gane Sech, si pueden reproducir sus canciones por lo menos una vez al día ayudarían :(

**Capítulo III: odioso. **

—Bella necesito contestar una llamada.

—Acaso te estoy amarrando las manos? -murmuro desconcentrada, acaricio la camisa de Edward que está hecha con una tela barata, bueno creo que si es real esto.

—Terminaste de acariciarme?

—es raro -murmuro alzándome para verlo, podía ver tan de cerca su rostro y oler su colonia que ha utilizado por años.

—¿qué?

—que estes aquí -digo como si fuera obvio, aparto mi mirada de la suya y camino al baño intentando no vomitar el suelo.

_Ya no tomes tanto Isabella. _

Una ducha no me vendría mal para aliviar la cruda pienso desnudándome dentro del baño, debería ir por mi bata. Termino de cepillarme los dientes mientras miro mis defectos a través del espejo, unas ojeras algo profundas se notaban y unos pequeños granos que pronto se irían.

Salgo del baño examinando la habitación en busca de mi bata, la veo colgada en la manija del closet, me llama la atención la figura de Edward todavía en la cama.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? -pregunto extrañada, su mirada recorre mi cuerpo y me alegro de seguir teniendo un cuerpo bonito, _gracias entrenador. _

Tomo la bata cubriéndome de inmediato, me sentía expuesta aunque él ya hubiera mirado mi cuerpo tantas veces.

—¿En mi habitación?

_Antes decías nuestra uh. No pienses en tonterías Isabella por favor _me regaño mirándolo, asiento tragando el amargo momento y me vuelvo a meter al baño.

Intento no azotar la puerta pero es inevitable, dejo la bata en el suelo y recorro la puerta transparente para abrir la llave, mientras espero a que el agua se caliente echo un poco de shampo en mi cabello haciéndome leves masajes en la sien, tocando un poco el agua decido ya entrar y cierro la puerta de nuevo.

Al salir no veo a Edward, me alegro un poco por la comodidad que eso me da. Recuerdo que hoy es la mudanza a la casa de Alice, uh se me olvidó decírselo a Edward uh.

Decido ignorar ese pensamiento, con un pantalón medio holgado y una blusa de manga larga salgo de la habitación. Últimamente el invierno era atroz.

Bajo las escaleras observando la espalda de Edward que está cubierta con una blusa azul cielo, siempre le han quedado bien los colores claros. Huele demasiado bien, como a huevos y tocino. Me siento en una de las sillas de madera que quedaba muy bien con la decoración, voltea apagando la estufa.

—Tomaste un poco demás anoche ¿no lo crees? -sirve la comida en dos platos, evitó bostezar intentando concentrarme en la pregunta.

—Últimamente las pesadillas no me dejan dormir -me sirvo un poco de jugo recién hecho.

Escuchamos cómo la puerta es abierta, Edward deja su taza y me permito reírme. Alice entra con varias maletas en mano, me guiña el ojo divertida.

—Oh hermano, pensé que ya no estabas aquí.

Cierra la puerta con el pie y deja las maletas en la alfombra.

—¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? ¿No puedo estar en mi casa?

—No te enojes, -le da un beso en la mejilla y después uno a mi- te saldrán arrugas

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bella no te contó? -se sienta a mi lado sirviéndose en un vaso un poco de jugo, evito la mirada interrogativa de mi querido esposo.

—Te dije que me iba a mudar, a Alice le pareció una excelente idea que me quedara un tiempo en su departamento.

—Por supuesto, Alice puedes ir organizando las cosas de nuestro closet? -pregunta en un tono amable que suena más como alerta al mundo de problemas.

—ah si.

Tuve que apartar mi mirada de los ojos furiosos de Edward, lo escucho respirar cuando Alice cierra la puerta.

—en serio con Alice?

—La casa de mis padres no es una buena idea -contestó jugando con la comida.- y mucho menos a la casa de tus padres.

—Pensé que hablaríamos...

—Es que nunca estás en casa Edward, no pensé que te fueras a quedar tanto tiempo. Si, dos días es demasiado.

Los silencios incómodos la verdad son mejores a que hablemos y terminemos en una pelea de nuevo. Me concentro en comer y tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, la próxima vez debería tomar tequila.

—Por cierto Bella, estaba pensando en comprar ropa para el bebé, espero que sea solo uno, no quiero a Rosalie detrás de nosotras.

Cierro los ojos cuando siento que suelto la taza, solo escucho como la taza toca el suelo.

—Mierda Alice, deja de sorprenderme así.

—Ups lo siento.

—Alice por casualidad,¿tú filtraste la noticia a los medios? -pregunta recogiendo los trozos de la taza,

—No fueron ustedes? -pregunta sorprendida, negamos confundidos- Oh, tal vez fue mamá, nunca la había visto así.

–¿por que lo haría mamá?

—Es obvio Edward, para callar los rumores de su supuesto divorcio.

Utilizamos toda la tarde para empacar la ropa más necesaria y que Alice aprobara, no tenía ganas de discutir por el momento con ella. Lo más probable es que mas adelante me lleve la ropa cuando ella no esté en su departamento.

—Creo que llevamos lo necesario -miro las distintas cajas que faltan bajar a los carros.

—Te dije que con las maletas estaba bien -digo limpiándome el sudor.

—Cuñada, sabes cómo es mi querida prometida -toma por la cintura a Alice Jaz, miro a otro lado y decido meter algunas cosas personales en mi bolso.

—Bueno, creo que podemos dejar estas cajas aquí y mañana vienen por ellas.

—Mi hermana accediendo? Agradezco que aparecieras en su vida Jasper -se dan unas palmadas de típicos camaradas, me encojo ante la mirada de Alice.

—Bien, es hora de irnos, necesito una ducha - empiezo a decir esperando a que Alice y Jaz se adelanten. Camino detrás de ellos junto con Edward a lado.-espero que no utilizaras tu limosina.

—Hoy intentó que nadie me note -su intento de broma me hace bufar, que engreído uh.

Me abre la puerta del auto, me pongo el cinturón de seguridad, sería trágico que muriera en un accidente. Edward sigue el carro de Alice, es de un color verde esmeralda como sus ojos. Recuerdo su comentario sobre ropa de bebés, siento culpa por engañarla así.

—¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer Edward? No estoy ni de broma embarazada.

Intento no reírme, oh dios qué giro tan drastico.

—Podemos dejarlos pensar eso, hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor. -detiene el auto al ver el semáforo rojo, frunce los labios al verme, se que desea reírse, ese gesto es típico de él.

—Es un pésimo plan -murmuro bajando la ventana, subo la música de alguna banda desconocida, hago el respaldo hacia atrás cerrando los ojos por un momento. Podía escuchar el teclado de su teléfono, ¿sería muy acosador que tomara clases para adivinar qué está escribiendo?

—Alice quiere ir a cenar con Jasper, al parecer tenemos casa sola.

—Que emocionante, casa sola.

El departamento de Alice sólo era de tres habitaciones, decorada cada una con distintos colores pasteles, en una esta su estudio y cuando tiene pasarela toda la casa se convierte en su estudio. Dejamos varias cajas apiladas en nuestra supuesta habitación, la cama son de telas blancas suaves al tacto y ojalá calientes ya que no tiene calefacción.

—Uh, tendremos que dormir juntos. -digo contemplando la cama, es algo grande pero no lo suficiente para no tener que rozarnos en algún momento.

—Es lo de menos Isabella.

—Tan infantil -buscó en mi maleta una bata limpia para poder bañarme, solo hay un baño en el departamento otra desgracia. Se suponía que seríamos solo Alice y yo.

—Crees que Alice coma de todo?pretendo preparar algún platillo de America.

—Es tu hermana no la mía -salgo de la habitación sintiéndome como si estuviera huyendo de algo,¿ por qué me pregunta cosas? Dudo que tenga cáncer para intentar cambiar nuestra relación de un día para otro.

Alice y Jasper llegaron cuando estábamos comiendo, se nos unen para tomar una copa o varias mejor dicho, tuve que mirarlos como una alcohólica sin poder tomar, al parecer mi embarazo es tan real.

Golpeó a Edward con una almohada cuando se acerca a la cama.

—Debemos decirles que no estoy embarazada, solo veía tu estupida mirada de burla -paro de golpearlo cuando me quita la almohada, su intento de no sonreír es tan estupida que en segundos tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Luego Isabella. -se acuesta a mi lado aplaudiendo para que la luz se apague.

—¡Eres tan odioso! -me cubro con toda la colcha y lo pateo cuando intenta quitármela.- imbecil.

**ADELANTO: **

—Por qué sigues molesta por Emma?

—Sabes que no solo es por lo de Emma.

—Lo de Jane ya quedó en el pasado

—¡No pronúncies su nombre en esta casa Edward! -es inevitable que el vaso se rompa, es como si viera en cámara lenta como cae al suelo y ninguno de los dos puede alcanzarlo. – simplemente dame el maldito divorcio Edward.

No puedo controlarme, en realidad me siento cansada de evitar llorar enfrente de él, solo siento cómo fluyen mis lagrimas y mi cuerpo trata de evitarlo, creo que estoy gritando algo pero no entiendo. Cubro mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos, por lo menos hoy no me puse maquillaje.

El aroma a Edward está tan cerca que lo respiro profundamente, sus brazos me rodean y al parecer me intenta consolar, _demasiado tarde ¿no?_

———————————

**Holaaaa, bueno tenía planeado que en este capítulo tuvieran sexo, pero en primera no se me ocurrió como lograrlo, y en segunda siento que sería muy obvio además de que sería demasiado rápido, o sea tantos años sin tener algún roce sexual y ya en el tercer capítulo ya se andan entregando. **

**Isabella salvatore R: **pienso que la autora si quería contar la historia de Robert y Kristen, o sea si Robert hubiera perdonado su infidelidad, en realidad si vi esa entrevista que mencionas, en donde Kris confiesa lo que dices. Además por el que me enteré pues ellos dos siguen en contacto, obvio no son mejores amigos pero debes en cuando ellos dos hablan.

La verdad debo confesar que cuando me enteré que ya no se casarían un poco me molesto, si me sentí mal por Robert ya que debían seguir grabando la película amanecer y bueno no se, me hubiera gustado que esa etapa la hubieran podido superar.


	5. CapituloIV:norevonciliación

**JAJAJAJA noooo, ****Bella no será alcohólica, como leyeron en capítulo pasado algo le ocurrió con su vecino, creo que debí detallarlo para que entendieran mejor que Bella sufre pesadillas por ese suceso **(creo que cualquier mujer que sea acosada por su vecino y que un día entre a tu casa y te intente violar pues nos traumaría o sufres de algo) **y sin alcohol no puede dormir **(a algunas personas después de que te sube al cielo el alcohol pues te da mucho sueño o debes comer para no dormirte) claro, una copa se antoja luego pero no con dos copas ya te vuelves alcohólica al extremo (bueno en este caso, obvio existen personas que si les da el subidón feo) y **obvio** intentaré hacer a **Bella** **una** **luchona** (creo que lo incluyo algo influenciada por mi país México que ahorita anda valiendo sobre feminicidios y ajá) **aunque tenga luego sus bajos porque está en una relación medio tóxica, ay ya no dire nada, luego digo spoilers y se me cae el changarro**.

ElimMansen: creo que la app te odia porque revise tu comentario hace unos días y ya no aparecen a tu nombre. Bueno no se porque pase eso, es raro. 

**Intentaré actualizar **lo más rápido o escribir pues más rápido porque ahorita mi escuela anda en paro pero cuando ya recuperen la escuela no haré actualizaciones tan seguidas. la neta crucen los dedos para que recuperen la escuela porque no quiero perder el semestre ( en Mayo me gradúo, el semestre se termina en abril pero la graduación es hasta Mayo) y si quiero entrar a la universidad 

**Capítulo IV**: no reconciliación. 

_Una respiración está cerca de mi oreja, espero que sea mi imaginación... unos dedos pasan por mis piernas, mi nombre es nombrado repetidas veces, ¿Qué está pasando? Abro los ojos y veo cabellos rubios, una lengua recorre mi cuello y grito lo más fuerte que pueda. _

—¡Bella! Despierta -abro los ojos confundida, alguien deja de sacudirme como si fuera unas maracas. Una mano aprieta la mía y un alivio junto con un pensamiento me calmo aunque mi corazón siga latiendo demasiado deprisa.-Fue una pesadilla.

Examinó a Edward mientras quita mi cabello del rostro, sus ojos muestran preocupación, algo pensé que ya no vería. Asiento limpiando mi sudor con su camisa, mis neuronas todavía no están al 100.

Apaga la luz e intento descansar de nuevo, imagino varias nubes formando figuras, es una divertida forma de quedarse dormida.

———

—¡Despierten dormilones! -el grito viene acompañado de un ruido escandaloso como si fuera una lata. Doy un pequeño brinco y siento como mi corazón se acelera.

—Alice por el amor de Dios -murmura Edward y quito mi cuerpo traicionero ya que estaba encima de él. Mis brazos y mejilla están calientes por su cuerpo, parece un horno en verdad.

—¿interrumpí algo? -alza las dos cejas en forma sugerente, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos calmándome, respiro hasta dos y los vuelvo abrir.

—Espero que el desayuno ya esté hecho -me siento de golpe lanzándole una almohada, justo al blanco.

—¡Ya entendí! Me voy -alza las manos todavía sosteniendo la espatula y sartén.

Observó cómo sale de la habitación y me permito estirarme, hago un sonido de satisfacción al hacerlo, es una sensación tan deliciosa. Abrazo mi almohada intentando volver a dormir, prendo mi celular que está en el buró y son las once de la mañana, ¿_tan tarde? _

Siento como la cama a mi lado se mueve, pasan unos minutos y escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, aunque en poco tiempo se vuelve abrir.

—No no y no, ustedes deben bañarse juntos, de esa manera se ahorra el agua. -escuchar de nuevo la voz de Alice es otra alarma de problemas.

—Pero Bella está cansada Alice.

Intento fingir dormir aferrándome a las colchas y almohada.

—No me importa -me intenta quitar la colcha mientras protesto con unos leves gritos y jalando la colcha. Si esto evita que me meta en un baño con Edward seguiré peleando.-Bella, deja de ser tan fastidiosa, levántate.

—Pero Alice, estoy cansada -alargó la letra a mientras la miro con ojos de cachorro, clases de actuación sirvan de algo por favor.

—Conmigo no funciona -termina aventando la colcha al suelo pada luego señalarnos- juntos, ahorren agua, no es como si ese bebé se hubiera hecho por el Espíritu Santo.

La veo salir por segunda vez, me permito gritar algunas cosas antes de abrir la maleta. Todo sería fácil si Edward se hubiera ido.

Salgo de la habitación caminando directo al baño mientras Alice nos ve desde la cocina, de seguro Jasper ya se fue. Entramos al baño y es imposible no sentir que invade mi espacio personal.

—Demasiado reducido -murmuro chocando con su pecho, me recargo en el lavamanos y el en la pared, miro la puerta de un color café algo intenso intentando pensar- bien, yo primero me baño y luego tú, yo me visto aquí y tú allá.

—¿Por qué no al revés?

—Supéralo -ruedo los ojos empezando a caminar, jala mi brazo y se mete primero cerrando la puerta, imbecil. -Eres tan idiota Cullen.

—No te muerdas la lengua -ruedo los ojos mientras me veo al espejo, tengo unas ojeras que me dan un aspecto acabado, busco en mi pequeña maleta mi cepillo de dientes mientras la ropa de Edward sale volando hacia el suelo, no lo había pensado uh. Escucho el agua fluyendo y mi odio hacia la pequeña de los Cullen crece, te odio Alice ecológica.

Arreglo mi ropa intentando no ver la suya, dejo mi toalla encima de las prendas y me siento esperando aburrida. Veo su ropa en el suelo y decido desnudarme, doblo mi ropa sucia y la dejo a un lado del suelo, luego la recogería.

—Pásame la toalla -tomo su toalla y la aviento por encima de la puerta corrediza, escucho un auch de su parte y sonrío.

me cubro con mi bata antes de que salga Edward con una toalla solo en las caderas, odio que mi mirada mire atentadamente su abdomen, concéntrate por dios.

Pasó a su lado metiéndome en la ducha, después de cerrar la puerta me quito la bata y la aviento por encima, espero haberle pegado. Abro la regadera y el agua caliente me pega en todo el cabello, con un sonido de gozo me baño debajo del agua.

—Oye -murmuro limpiando mi rostro con el agua, con un suspiro cierro la llave- ¿puedes pasarme mi toalla?

La deja colgada en la puerta, la tomo empezando a secarme.

—En serio te vas a poner esta blusa? Alice te matará. -se escucha la burla en su voz, me envuelvo con la toalla después de secar mi cabello.

—¿estás agarrando mi ropa? -recorro la puerta buscando señales de mi acusación.

—No pero con el color reconozco es blusa.

—Bueno iremos a recoger las cajas que faltan, dudo que haya algo más cómodo que esa blusa.

Examinó con la mirada su atuendo, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa abotonada, esa nunca se la había visto, de seguro se la dio Emma.

—Creo que deberías salir -le digo abriendo la puerta con una mano y con la otra sostengo mi toalla, pone los ojos en blanco y sale.

Tomo la ropa sucia de los dos y la dejo en el cesto de ropa que está en un rincón, con la toalla en el cabello y mi bata en la mano salgo del baño. Después de extender mi toalla en un mueble supongo que Edward está con su hermana, cepillo mi cabello repetidas veces pensando en lo que diría Alice si me ve fachosa por completo.

Salgo con mi intento de arreglarme para ella, a veces parece mi mamá. Entro a la cocina encontrándolos comiendo.

—Oh Bella, siéntate -se levanta Alice tomando el sartén de huevo, oh no. Creo que Edward ve mi cara de repulsión ya que se ríe.

—por supuesto -murmuro tomando asiento a lado de mi esposo adorable, me rio mentalmente de esa tontería.

Me sirvo un vaso de agua natural imaginando como me comeré eso. Si tal vez le hubiera agregado jamón.

—Le estaba diciendo a Edward que deberían conseguirse una casa grande como la nuestros papás, y obvio yo les ayudaría a organizarla, un amigo trabaja en eso de casas... tiene un nombre pero no recuerdo. Se llama Michel.

—Estaría bien, aunque es pronto para buscar una casa ¿no crees?

—Para nada cariño -contesta Edward terminando su plato,ruedo empezando a comer el mío.

————

—Alice vamos a ir por las cajas, ¿vienes?

Quita las manos de la tela que está cortando.

—Por supuesto que no, sudo solo una vez a la semana, al menos que Jasper esté en casa.

—Demasiada información para tu hermano mayor -dice Edward saliendo de la casa, asiento estando de acuerdo, la imagen de Jasper y Alice me da escalofríos, asco.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Trabajamos en silencio subiendo la cajas al auto, es relajante esto, tal vez un día trabaje en mudanzas. Me sirvo un vaso de agua y tomo un trago viendo que uno falta ninguna caja.

—¿Por qué me sacaste del baño?

Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, su camisa está húmeda, nos vendría bien un baño.

—Eso ya pasó Edward.

—Quiero que me digas el porque tienes esa actitud sobre mi.

_Porque estará haciendo un interrogatorio. _

—¿ sigues molesta por la llamada de Emma?

—Sabes que no solo es por lo de Emma. -suspiro algo cansada.

—Lo de Jane ya quedó en el pasado

—¡No pronúncies su nombre en esta casa Edward! -es inevitable que el vaso se rompa, es como si viera en cámara lenta como cae al suelo y ninguno de los dos puede alcanzarlo. – simplemente dame el divorcio Edward.

No puedo controlarme, en realidad me siento cansada de evitar llorar enfrente de él, solo siento cómo fluyen mis lagrimas y mi cuerpo trata de evitarlo, creo que estoy gritando algo pero no entiendo. Cubro mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos, por lo menos hoy no me puse maquillaje.

El aroma a Edward está tan cerca que respiro profundamente, sus brazos me rodean mientras siento como me jala hacia él hasta que me siento sobre sus piernas. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sus dedos hacen círculos en mi brazo, siempre funciona cuando entro en crisis, ¿_wow desde cuando no hace eso? _

Me tranquilizo entre sus brazos, es como si solo fuéramos nosotros en una burbuja,una burbuja tóxica aparentemente, con dolores y engaños. Alzo mi cabeza encontrando su mirada decidida, me levanto encontrándome con sus labios, me corresponde mientras mis manos van directo a su espalda, no puedo evitar sentir necesidad, por algo me casé con él.

Sus manos exploran mi cuerpo y empezamos a desnudarnos mutuamente entre la desesperación y sin la capacidad de pensar, el instinto al parecer nos controla.

—¡Oh Bella! -siento que me e quedado sin aire, el placer se siente en todo mi cuerpo como si las células pudieran sentir orgasmos _que estupida comparación. _Me aferro a sus hombros mientras recargo mi cabeza en la alfombra, mi cuerpo me pide más de lo mismo ossnado por alto el pequeño dolor que me causo, _no caigas en tentación Isabella. _

Intento detenerlo pero el sentimiento me gana provocando que no dure ningún segundo resistiendo. Cada movimiento, estocada es un gozo maravilloso, sus jadeos son gloria para mis oídos como si alimentara a alcanzar el orgasmo que deseo desde que dejamos de hablar. Mis gemidos exigen más cuando sale de mi, examino su rostro en busca de arrepentimiento y un pequeño sentimiento sale de mi corazón al ver su excitación por mi, es tan magnifico hasta para follar maldita sea. Nuestros labios se buscan con desesperación entre jadeos y gemidos intentamos reclamar lo que nos pertenece. Paso mis dedos por su cabello cobrizo jalándolo o acariciando con satisfacción porque puedo volver hacerlo, lo rasguñó reclamándolo inconsciente. tanto placer no puede ser real.

—Dilo Bella...

—No te voy a rogar

—No me retes -intenta pronunciad con la respiración entre cortada,sale tan lentamente que me produce un espasmo, se mueve tan lento que deseo matarlo, que tortura.

Forma un camino a mi pezon derecho, la anticipación es una arma de doble filo definitivamente, me imagino la sensación de sus labios en mi pezon, me mojo sin poder evitarlo. Lo lame tan lento como si fuera un manjar que pronto se acabara y no habrá más, su mano recorre mi cuello bajando hasta mi pecho izquierdo, juega con mi pezon, lo pellizca sin causarme dolor pero si placer, lo jala y repite la acción. Me concentro en las sensaciones, su otra mano baja por mi ombligo, llegando a mi clitoris y toqueteándolo como si no fuera sensible ante sus movimientos.

—Por favor más... -había perdido y lo sabíamos, no me importa en nada, quiero mi orgasmo ya. Muerdo mi labio inferior y me aferro a la alfombra mientras mi cuerpo tiene pequeños espasmos.

Se vuelve a meter, su mano no deja mi clitoris en paz, deseaba por una parte que no conociera tan bien el cuerpo de una mujer, por otra parte lo agradecía. Su boca se encarga de atender mis pechos, no da tregua al moverse tan rapido dentro de mi, mis gritos creo que se escuchan por toda la casa, pone sus manos a los lado de mis hombros mientras busca mi boca, pequeñas lágrimas salen de mis ojos al alcanzar el orgasmo, mi nombre sale de su boca como un gemido, y aunque haya pasado ya nuestro orgasmo sigue moviéndose, me volvería loca.

El beso se vuelve lento al igual que sus movimientos, llega a un punto en el que solo nos miramos, me doy cuenta que huele a sexo y estamos sudados, se acuesta a mi lado y me volteo a verlo.

—Esto no es una tregua Edward -murmuro algo cansada, demasiado esfuerzo creo, la vejez por supuesto,

—Lo que tú digas.

—Chicos! -la voz cantarina de Alice Isela escucha por toda la sala.

Edward toma el borde la la alfombra para cubrirnos, una decepción por la segunda ronda parece, no te preocupes por eso cuerpo.

—Vaya Edward, tienes un buen trasero.

–Vaya Hermano! De eso hablo!

Ros empuja a Emmett para que se aleje de la puerta y Alice la cierra azotándola.

—Joder -grito con la boca pegada a un cojín después de quitarme la estupida alfombra de encima. Ahora emmett y sus burlas.

—Espero que Alice no se traume.

—Su cara fue lo mejor. -murmuro, lo veo ocultar mi ropa interior rota en sus bolsillos, era nuevo el conjunto.

Abro la puerta dejándolos pasar

—Vaya ustedes no pierden el tiempo, ahora entiendo como Bella quedó embarazada.

—Cállate Emmett

—Por qué vinieron?

—Pensé que les había pasado algo con su maniático vecino.

—Yo también hubiera traído a Emmett de escudo -alzo la mano para chocar los cinco con ellla.

—Sigo aquí chicas -se cruza de brazos y no puedo no reír con su cara de bebé enfadado.

—Bien, salgamos a comer, conozco un restaurante delicioso cerca de aquí.

**Hola, comenten que les pareció. **

**Mi mente empezó a imaginar esta historia con un rumbo más erotico, donde Alice, Bella y Rosalie con sus respectivas parejas vayan juntos a bares de sexo. Intento dejar de pensar en eso porque sería un giro de 360 grados y no quiero eso para esta historia JAJAJAJA ay no horrible.**

**La verdad la parte del sexo la hice medio dormida media consciente, espero que esté bien porque la verdad pensaba corregirla o agregarle mas cosas pero si se entiende que andaban urgidos y estuvo chido. **


	6. CapitiloV:susonrisa(Bella)

Bella está indecisa sobre el divorcio, véanlo en su posición, varios años casada con alguien donde ya ni siquiera existe una rutina, hay una parte de ella en donde lo sigue amando pero no lo suficiente para que desee rescatar su matrimonio, tendría que existir un motivo para hacer eso. Ella tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quiera porque no tiene que rendirle cuentas a su esposo, por esa parte pero por otra desea un verdadero esposo, tal vez si se divorcia consiguiera conocerá a alguien más aunque existe la posibilidad que sea la señora solterona y para la prensa si es algo mal visto idk.

Jane, les dije que vendría ya las confesiones cuando vayan a terapia, se los mencione en el capítulo pasado para que digan " okay existe una mujer en este conflicto, quiero saber todo" o sea para que la tomen en cuenta por el momento.

No se como voy a meter a Jake en todo esto, tengo una idea pero tengo que imaginar todo bien.

Disfruten el capítulo.

Aviso: el coronavirus ya llego a mi ciudad, son dos casos confirmados y agh. Idk. GANE BOLETOS PARA LOS SPOTIFY AWARDS :) dios da dios quita.

Si les dije que fui a sacar mi INE como la recién adulta que soy y firme horrible? O sea si me salió pero me tembló la mano JAJAJAJA y hoy ya me la entregaron

**Capítulo V: Su sonrisa. **

Una parte de mí se hizo la pregunta de cuánto tiempo duraría a mi lado, compartiendo la cama por las noches, fingiendo este matrimonio o por lo menos intentarlo.Odiaba saber que no duraría mucho, no había querido pensar en eso ya que existía la probabilidad de que no se fuera, y la parte romántica se aferró a esa posibilidad.

Ese mismo día después de comer en el restaurante, regresamos al departamento de Alice, metimos varias cajas en la habitación hasta el atardecer y hasta jugamos a las cartas con su hermana en la sala mientras una canción moderna nos acompañaba en la noche, la mayoría de veces las ganó Alice con su excelente don a los juegos del azar. Llegue a un punto donde estaba exhausta, él cocinó algo ligero para las tres y luego de terminar mi plato entre cansada al cuarto quedando completamente dormida sin ni siquiera hacer el intento de cambiarme.

Algunos ruidos junto con la luz encendida ocasionaron que despertara de mi sueño realidad parador. Mi mente estaba desorientada, talle mis ojos para ver cómo metía sus cosas a una maleta marrón escapando de mi como si fuera un ladron, ni le di tiempo de que me viera despierta, fingí mi sueño hasta que apago la luz y escuché que la puerta se cerró. Me volví a quedar dormida mientras ideaba una excusa para Alice, por suerte ella no preguntó en la mañana cuando Edward no salió a desayunar, acompañe a Alice a las compras del super, entramos a la mayoría de tiendas y compramos al final un helado ya que había una promoción del 2x1, intente no pensar en él, los siguientes días volví a mi rutina diaria aunque tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Los chismes corrieron como pólvora hasta llegar a mis oídos, había distintos rumores de Edward visto con Emma en la casa de ella, de compras en el súper, en fiestas y hasta en lugares turísticos, en realidad no creía que fuera tan descarado, al parecer estaba haciendo su vida con la otra aun casado.

Jacob me llamo para decirme que al parecer surgió un negocio y tendría que atrasar la película, me pareció perfecto, no quería irme sin dejar las cosas arregladas en mi vida.

Correr en las mañanas con pocas prendas mientras que el frío aire rozaba mi piel expuesta me ayudaba a pensar y mantenerme enfocada, los celos volvían a invadirme como si fuera un virus muy lento, en verdad creí que había dejado esa emoción en el pasado con un candado que ya para estas fechas se tuvo que haber perdido la llave. Tenía distintas opciones que al final del día me ocasionaban migrañas, una de las opciones era llamar y pedir explicaciones; esperar sentada a su llamada la verdad no parece buena opción, ya toda una semana ha sido tiempo suficiente; ser la esposa que da lastima... la verdad el divorcio es mejor.

Al despertar me decidí a guardar su ropa en cajas, no quería imaginármelo ni oler su aroma en sus camisas, Edward tenía una extraña manía de perfumar sus prendas.

—Bella un paquete viene a tu nombre de soltera.

Dejo la camisa sin doblar en la cama, la encuentro en la sala al parecer está emocionada por la caja de cartón que está enfrente de ella.

Con Alice a mi lado mis emociones me están matando, su mirada seguía todos mis movimientos hasta cuando abrí el sobre que estaba dentro de la caja y examiné cada fotografía de Edward y Emma besándose, saque todo el contenido del sobre dejándolo regado en la mesa.

—Vaya hasta comieron en el restaurante que nos llevaste la semana pasada ¿recuerdas? También estuvimos con Rosalie y emmett. Mira creo que hasta se sentaron en la misma mesa -tomo la fotografía para mirarla más de cerca, la sonrisa en su rostro se siente como una bofetada, _piensa en otra cosa bella, ni se te ocurra llorar por esta idiotez. _

Su mirada de lastima provoca que unas lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, no permito bajen ya que me las quito en seguida, toma la foto que le extiendo y respiro tratando de controlarme.

—Oh Bella.. al lugar donde fueron a comer en estos momentos no me importa -intentó no reírme al ver sus lágrimas, es ridiculo que su hermana intente consolarme-lo siento tanto perdón por parte de toda mi familia. Oh dios y el bebé.

—Y el bebé... por supuesto.

_Por eso no lo quería negar, claro fui una idiota. _

—Alice no existe ningún bebé, fue todo un mal entendido ese día, yo le dije a él que debíamos decirles a ustedes que era falso pero él se oponía tanto... no entendía el porqué, pero tal vez quería pensar si haría una vida nueva con ella o conmigo.Ya sabes si aceptaba que estaba embarazada no tendría otra opción que estar conmigo, Esme lo mataría si me abandonaba con la descendencia Cullen, pero tal vez ahora ya le contó todo a tu mamá, ella nunca me quiso y bueno de seguro

—¿No te sientes herida? -me interrumpe arrugando un poco la foto, tal vez necesite esa foto para el divorcio. Sonrío para evitar las lágrimas, subo los pies y acaricio mis dedos fríos recargando mi cabeza en las rodillas.

—La verdad me siento liberada... aunque desearía tanto golpearlo hasta cansarme, tal vez me sienta mejor si lo hago. -Sonrío al imaginar la escena, no pensé que guardara tanto odio.

Se levanta para tomar la botella de vino y entregármela, deja dos copas encima de las fotos le sirvo un poco y lleno toda mi copa dejando la botella en el mueble. Miro las fotos esperando que una me llame la atención, algunas tienen las fechas registradas, tomo una al ver la fecha, al parecer estan en la casa de ella... entonces había llegado antes del día de la premier y estuvo con ella? ha estado con _esa íntimamente, oh que asco me acoste con él y si tengo alguna enfermedad? _

—En verdad crees que mi mamá acepte a Emma en la familia? no la aceptara cuando se enteré de esto -señala las fotos de la mesa, en eso tenía razón- y mucho menos Em y yo la vamos aceptar, pienso que si estuviera en tu lugar también lo golpearía.

—La verdad me da igual si esme la acepta o no -murmuro terminando la copa.

— estaba emocionada con la idea de una sobrina corriendo por aquí -contempla toda la sala, le doy varias palmadas en su espalda y suspiro sin poder imaginármelo- deberías estar gritando, podemos quemar sus camisas si eso te hace sentir mejor.

— hoy no vamos a quemar nada. -contestó riéndome con la idea, acabaríamos quemando el departamento de seguro.

—Puedo decirle a Jasper que averigüe dónde está Edward, podemos idear un plan donde ya sabes, consigas venganza.

—Alice mañana si quieres le dices y planeas lo que desees.No quiero pensar en esto, todavía no creo que se verdad -me rio un poco, ¿venganza? muevo mi cabeza como si eso lograra despejarme-deberíamos salir, empezar a disfrutar mi soltería.

Hago un reencuentro en mi cabeza de las cosas que tengo en el closet, unos nuevos vestidos de diversos azules me parecen ideal.

—¿salir? Creo que tengo unas invitaciones de un nuevo antro, ¿recuerdas a Jessica? Al parecer el mundo de los antros le ha llamado la atención.

—¿Cuanto le durará el gusto?

—A ella siempre le va bien en los negocios. -la veo buscar en su celular rápidamente, su cara de concentración siempre me da risa.

—Hasta que lo vende, ¿recuerdas su marca de zapatos? Todavía tengo un par.

—Toma decisiones estupidas debo admitir, aquí esta -me enseña las invitaciones vía correo, son de un color amarillo fosforescente con toques violetas.

—¿Quién le pone gardenias a su antro? Me iré a bañar. -me levanto mirando el atardecer que aparece en la ventana de la sala.

—Primero decidimos tú vestido -en un salto se pone de pie y toma mi mano llevándome a mi habitación. Hago una mueca siguiéndola.

—Tengo unos vestidos azules -los sacó del armario aventandolos a la cama, me hace una mueca pero aun así los revisa.

—Este azul eléctrico se te verá bien -Lo toma entre el montón de azules para entregármelo,el largo del vestido es por encima de las rodillas y tiene un corte que llega hasta el muslo de la pierna izquierda, me encojo de hombros aceptándolo.

— sabes que solo iremos a tomar ¿no?

—Si tú lo dices.

Alice no se mete a bañar de inmediato cuando salgo, me arregla el cabello al igual que la cara, parezco dos años más joven y eso ya es un gran logro, hasta elige mi ropa interior y mis tacones que son la muerte segura. Después de dos horas termina de arreglarse con un vestido coral corte de princesa, se ve tan linda.

—¿En verdad vas a estar bien?

_Cierto Edward y su amante. _

—Ya ni me acordaba -contesto con sinceridad observo las fotos y me inclino para meter las fotos en el sobre- tendré que buscar un abogado, dicen que los divorcios son difíciles,¿tú crees que sea verdad?

Dejo el sobre en el mueble colocándome bien el abrigo negro tan caliente que parece horno.

—Puedes decirle a Emmett que te presente a uno de sus amigos, son de un buen bufete de abogados.

—Cierto, deben de enterarse no? -arrugó la nariz imaginando el rostro de Rosalie de furia, tomó su brazo después de que cierre el departamento.

—por lo regular se debe de decir a los amigos más cercanos cuando se está pasando una situación cómo está.

Cierro los ojos sintiendo como el elevador va bajando hasta el estacionamiento, al parecer me perdí parte de lo que está diciendo Alice, intento volver a tomar el rumbo de la plática y esta alegando sobre su hermano, quien diría que debes de estar llorando este yendo rumbo a divertirme con mi futura ex cuñada, irónico.

Tengo que agarrarme del asiento un par de veces ya que Alice no es la mejor conductora. Ahora entendía porque las invitaciones de esos colores, habían pintado de colores fosforescentes y ahora de noche junto con luces especiales se veía el local a kilómetros.

Me pongo las gafas al ver una bola de paparazzis a fuera del lugar, un lo siento sale de Alice a verlos. Salgo del carro triunfalmente sin caerme, Alice le da las llaves a uno del local e intentamos correr al pasar entre los fotógrafos, nuestros nombres son gritados atrayendo la atención de más prensa que andaba descansando al parecer.

—Maldita sea parecen abejas -le digo aferrándome a ella para no separarnos. Los de seguridad nos los quitan de encima dejándonos pasar sin revisar las invitaciones.

—Tal vez lo fueron en su vida pasada.

Bufo sacándome el abrigo y entregándoselo a un empleado, el lugar está cubierto de luces rojas, hay varios muebles blancos y al lado izquierdo está la barra. La música está al máximo y creo que me quedaré sorda, agradezco que el aire acondicionado esté prendido aunque no al grado de necesitar mi abrigo.

—Señoritas, las invitan la casa -un mesero con ropa veraniega nos ofrece unos vasos con un líquido de dudosa procedencia, dudo que me vaya a matar así que lo tomo.

—Sabes donde está Jessica?

—Se tuvo que ir, si le disculpan -Lo vemos alejarse de nosotras y yo me encojo de hombros.

—No estoy de humor para escuchar su lengua espinosa.

—Bien, al parecer todo el mundo sabe que estás aquí -me señala su celular y logro ver mi rostro y el de Alice, mierda.

—Lo que hace el dinero -terminó el vaso con una mueca, me supo amargo al final, tal vez es vodka junto con algún nuevo jugo.

—Hola Bella -tengo que alzar la vista para ver a Jake, se había parado justo enfrente de nosotras con un traje gris, por qué siempre tiene una sonrisa?

—Hola, pensé que estabas trabajando -miro a Alice que nos mira confundida- ella es mi amiga Alice Cullen, es muy buena diseñando.

—Otro Cullen eh? -contesta algo irónico, recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos y vio a ese idiota con Emma.

—Ella es la parte buena de los Cullen -le contestó abrazando a Alice con ternura, creo que mi mirada me confunde ya que veo a Ian caminar hacia nosotros.

—Ese no es Ian? Ya sabes, con el que actuaste. -murmura Alice y me confirma que no estoy alucinando.

—Vaya Bella, otra vez nos vemos -me abraza efusivamente y puedo oler el alcohol en su camisa.

—Que sorpresa.

—Jake y yo trabajamos en una campaña publicitaria sobre animales y decidimos celebrarlo.-los dos se dan varias palmadas estupidas e intentó no reírme junto con Alice, Ian la mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe como un niño con un dulce- tu eres Alice ¿no? La que me presento a Bella.

—Ya se conocían? -señala a Alice e Ian, los dos asienten y es inevitable escuchar la anécdota mientras nos sentamos en su mesa.

Decido ponerle atención a la música y al alcohol que está en la mesa, me sirvo varias veces hasta que terminan de contar todo detalladamente.

—Bueno, tomemos antes de que Bella se acabe la botella -golpeó levemente el brazo de Jake mientras se burla de mi.

—No me la pensaba acabar, no soy como tú mala copa.

—Golpe bajo.

—¿ya han salido antes? -la pregunta de Alice me hace sonreír, es tan tierna.

—Hace unas semanas Jake se acabó una botella y empezó a destrozar el bar -no puedo evitar reírme, recordar la cara del gerente es muy gracioso.

—Cinco de sus amigos lo tuvieron que controlar, fue todo un espectáculo -dice Ian riéndose conmigo, Jake se sonroja y hace que Alice también se ría.

—Si bueno, un poco de diversión no es mala.

—¿Ahora que romperás? ¿El mueble?

Seguimo burlandonos de él hasta que Alice se fue al baño y el teléfono de Jake empezó a soñar dejando a Ian y a mí en la mesa. Se hizo un silencio cómodo aunque siento mi cabeza desorientada y unas ganas de reírme.

—¿Estás bien? -toma mi mano acariciándomela, busco con la mirada a Alice, no la veo en ningún lado. Sus ojos verdes me miran como si supiera todo, que paranoica.

—Por supuesto ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—Te ves rara solo es eso -aprieta mi mano y le sonrío- Sabes que estoy aquí para ti ¿no?

—Ay dios estoy bien -ruedo los ojos sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, dejo mi copa en la mesa ya que si tomo más tal vez termine ebria y arrepentida.

—Entonces vamos a bailar -me jala llevándome a la pista, agradezco que sea entre semana y no haya tantas personas.

—No estabas preocupado por mi bienestar? Me hieres.

—No me mal entiendas, solo quiero sacar algo de provecho -lo golpeo riéndonos, con la cabeza le señalo a Jake que está con una morena cerca de la pista fingiendo bailar. -es su conquista, desde hace unos días se traen algo, la conocimos en la grabación del video y bueno...

—Aquí están -respondo sintiendo cómo su mano se queda en mi cintura, dejo mi mano en su hombro empezando a bailar alguna canción latina.

—Está vez si tomarás o me dejarás solo como la otra vez?

—¿Quién me llevará a casa? -pregunto cerca de su oreja, este baile en verdad se baila tan pegado? Latinos.

—Por supuesto que yo, ¿entonces?

Muerdo mi labio intentado concentrarme, alzo mi cabeza para mirarlo a la cara con un suspiro asiento, dudo que no vomite el auto de Alice sabiendo cómo maneja.

—bien solo una botella y ya.

La noche continuó con Jacob desaparecido y Alice bailando con nosotros, hubo un momento en el que mi cuerpo me pedía llorar y Alice me distrajo al darse cuenta de mis ojos cristalinos, después de las tres de la mañana mi cuerpo me pedía un descanso al igual que mi estómago queriendo sacar todo el alcohol de mi sistema. Los tres salimos intentando cubrirnos de la prensa llegando al auto de Alice, al parecer Ian no había perdido el tiempo cuando fui al baño y le contó nuestro trato.

—Bella despierta ya llegamos -protestó haciendo ruidos molestos de protesta, abro los ojos encontrando a Ian riéndose de mí y a Alice a mi lado

—Odio a tu hermano -le digo saliendo del carro, Ian me agarra de la cintura llevándome hacia el elevador.

—Por qué odias a tu esposo Bella? -le sonrío jalando su mejilla, un leve golpe de Alice me distrae del rostro de Ian y suspiro, realmente estamos muy cerca hasta creo que puedo besarlo fácilmente.

—Bien Ian, gracias por ayudarme con ella, nos vemos después -le dice cuando me deja Ian en el mueble, me aferro del brazo de Ian oliendo su colonia, es de esas que te hacen voltear como estupida.

—Bye bye -Lo beso en la mejilla aun sintiendo el alcohol hacer de las suyas, se aparta despidiéndose de las dos y vemos cómo la puerta se cierra.

—¿Ian y tú alguna vez.. tuvieron algo?

Hago un puchero mirándola, su maquillaje no se había corrido y su peinado seguía intacto, tan linda.

—¿Importa? -pregunto sin mirarla, tomo mi abrigo y le hago una señal- me voy a dormir deberías hacer lo mismo.

**Estaba pensando que debes de describir lo que se hizo, si mejor escribía las escenas, poner los diálogos o dejarlo así. Idk los próximos capítulos ya están medios escritos y se viene el drama. Perdón por no actualizar, me había quedado en blanco. **

**Sobre la betta no pude conseguirla, si alguien sabe de una pues dígame jajajaja **


	7. CapituloVI:Terriblefinal

Disfruten el capítulo,se me cuidan.

Capítulo VI:terrible final. 

Con una pequeña lloradera matutina y un dolor de cabeza me siento en mi cama deprimida tomando el celular en el proceso. Recuerdo lo que Alice me dijo e imagino las distintas reacciones de Rosalie cuando se enteré, que emoción pienso sarcástica.

Después de varias llamadas que me mandan directo al buzón me contesta.

—Oh pero que molesta eres Bella -la voz de Emmett me hace reír, de seguro interrumpí uno de sus románticos momentos matutinos.

—¿Qué harías sin mi interrumpiendo tus mañaneras?

Su risa siempre me hace reír, puedo escuchar el grito de Rosalie avergonzandose.

—Bien tú ganas, te dejaré hablar con mi hermosa esposa.

—Te recuerdo que es más mía que tuya.

—Tiene toda la razón -escucho que dice Rosalie, el bufa y supongo que le pasa el teléfono- bien ¿qué deseabas?

La sonrisa de mi rostro se borra y es inevitable no ponerme seria, vuelvo a sentir el nudo de nervios de mi estomago y muerdo mi labio. No contaba con qué Emmett siguiera en casa.

—¿Emmett ya se fue?

—Se metió al baño ¿por qué?¿ A caso vomitaste encima de Edward? -su intento de broma no me hace reír y eso me molesta, agh te odio Cullen donde sea que estes.

—¿A qué hora se va?

—¿Qué pasa? Prometo que Emmett no te molestará si te llega a escuchar.

—Me sentiré más cómoda cuando él no esté.-sólo estoy retrasando las cosas pero no me importa, sólo imaginarme a Emmett me pone más nerviosa- ¿Te llamo en media hora?

—Lo que sea -contesta y escucho el ladrido de un perro- tengo que alimentar a Ben.

—Por supuesto -cuelgo sintiéndome aliviada, bueno hice un gran paso con llamarle, es un avance.

Veo las noticias en mi celular y hay varías fotos de Ian y yo juntos al salir del antro, solo recordar su traje de color dorado me hace sonreír, y esos ojos verdes... cierto sigo casada aunque ¿por qué no pensar en Ian? El idiota de mi marido ya está con otra así que... vaya me siento como una niña puberta al recordar la cercanía de Ian conmigo, debí besarlo aunque con Alice presente tal vez si fue buena opción no hacerlo.

La alerta de que ya pasó media hora me hace molestarme, adiós fotos de Ian.

—¿cómo se lo voy a decir? "Oye Edward es un idiota y nos vamos a divorciar" no, es muy simple.

Ahorita lo pienso mejor.

Me ordeno a mi misma concentrarme y vuelvo a llamar, pagaría cien euros por ver su cara, haría videollamada pero no quiero que me vea llorar.

—¿Bella? Ahora si dímelo.

—Que directa -contestó intentando bromear, me quito los pellejos de mis labios y cuando ya no hay más respiro- bien, en serio quiero ver tu cara, deberías tomarte una foto.

—Bella ya, siempre cuando le das vueltas al asunto es porque vas a llorar o es grave.

—Mmm son las dos esta vez -respiro y es inevitable no pensar en la sonrisa de Edward en la fotografía, es un martirio- okay, bien, mmm... ay dios voy a llorar.

—Está bien Bella, estoy aquí.

—Si lo que sea, bueno -mis ojos empiezan a nublarse y mi voz me falla, que horror no quiero- Edward me engaño con Emma, ayer recibí unas fotos y ay, se ven tan bien.

Contengo mis balbuceos con la cobija mientras escucho sus gritos de groserías, me encantaría poder reírme pero no me sale, vaya en verdad esto me afecto.

—No quería creer los chismes de las noticias, ni emmett y agh -la escucho respirar y por su voz sé que está enojada, tantos años conociéndonos supongo que sirve de algo-¡ Ese hijo de mi suegra! Yo tuve razón desde el principio al decirte que no te casarás con ese idiota, te lo dije, es un patan desde Jane... lo golpearé en serio.

—Alice está furiosa también, al parecer quiere que Jasper averigüe dónde está para que me vengue, sabes lo diabólica que puede ser -murmuro limpiando mi nariz con un pedazo de papel, si sigo así me lastimare la nariz.

—Iremos mañana a la ciudad

—¿Ves? Por eso hubieran conseguido una casa aquí debes del pueblo del que venimos.

—perdón por querer estar con mi familia.

—Disculpa aceptada.

—Por eso te dejan -Lo dice con tanta naturalidad que no se si reírme o llorar de nuevo- todavía es muy temprano para bromear con eso no?

—Creo que si.

—Como te sientes?

—Todsvia no creo que esto me esté pasando, sigo en la etapa de negación pero pronto entraré a la otra fase. ¿Sabes que ayer me fui de fiesta con Alice? Pensé que lloraría en serio lo esperé pero no llego.

—Cada quien reacciona a las situaciones de diferentes maneras.

—Agh, si psicóloga -ruedo los ojos sintiéndome un poco más aliviada, tal vez amada y agradecida- pero lo que si estoy segura de sentir es odio, sé que está ahí escondido.

—Me molestaría que no lo sintieras.

La puerta es abierta dejando pasar a Alice con una charola, desayuno en la cama vaya. Sus ojeras junto con su cara de odio me hace feliz, al parecer yo tampoco me levante con dolor de cabeza.

—Con quien hablas?

—Rosalie.

Extiendo la sábana para que deje la charola en la cama, se sienta despacio para no tirar los vasos y pastillas.

—¿emmett también está?

—No, prefiero que mi querida amiga se lo diga, ¿verdad Ros?

—Ponme en alta voz -los ladridos de Ben son tan odiosos, dejo el celular en la bandeja para tomarme la pastilla con rapidez, ya deseo que se vaya el dolor.

—Ya le dije a Jasper y está buscando a Edward, qué idiota hermano, deseo tanto decirle a mi papá para que lo regañe.

Disfruto la rebanada de pastel, vaya tenia antojo del algo dulce.

—Alice, Edward ya no tiene cinco para sentirse mal por el regaño de Carlisle, si literalmente le valió todo lo que esme le inculco y se fue con una zorra.

—Cierto,

—Reservaré los boletos y una habitación, no quiero dormir en la oficina de Alice.

—Es un buen lugar -protesta ella dejando su vaso en la charola, recuerdo la habitación verde con varios rollos de tela por toda la habitación.

Cuelga sin contestarle y me permito reírme.

—Iré a bañarme.

Me levanto tratando de no tirar nada en la cama, busco en el closet la ropa que me pondré.

—Por lo que veo te gusto el pastel.

—Hay más?

—pedí todo el pastel.

—genial ¿puedes servirme otra rebanada?

—Okay -levanta un pulgar hacia mi dirección, le sonrío antes de ir al baño.

——•—————

—Jasper lo encontró.

Dejo mi plato limpio en paz y levantarme la mirada, tiene la ceja levanta mientras revisa su celular.

—¿Qué dice Jasper? -intentó ver su conversación sin mucho éxito.

—Al parecer está en un motel, ¿quieres ir en este momento? Esta cerca.

—Que tan cerca?

—20 minutos en carro?

—Que descaro uh -murmuro caminando en círculo,tal vez esté con Emma y me duela verlos juntos pero es mejor terminar con esto rápido ¿no?- bien vamos.

—Espera, debes ponerte algo en el rostro -antes de que pueda alegar sale hacia su habitación.

Después de ponerme algo de maquillaje unas gafas negras junto con una pashmina de bufanda salimos hacia el motel.

—Creo que no deseo ver su pelea.

_Ojalá pudiera decir eso. _

—¿Te dejó en la tienda de café? -le señaló un local que vende distintos tipos de cafés, necesitaré uno para después.

—Perfecto, sabes que si algo sale mal puedes llamarme ¿no?

—Todo está bajo control, unos golpes y me voy.

_O tal vez llore. _

—Bien te espero aquí -sale del coche cuando me estaciono enfrente del puesto, asiento intentando pensar en todas las opciones sobre cómo encontraré al idiota de mi marido.

En realidad no son tantas como pensé, él alcoholizado, otra con Emma o solo aunque podría estar haciendo una película o una orgia, _eso último no dios._

Le entrego las llaves al empleado y reviso el celular en busca del número de habitación, sin ser vista subo al ascensor apretando el botón siete, un nudo se queda en mi estómago provocando que desee vomitar, _contrólate no es momento de sentirte mal. _

Busco la habitación por el pasillo y me detengo enfrente de la puerta, ¿tendré tanta suerte para encontrar la puerta abierta? Hubiera pedido la llave en recepción. No pierdo nada en intentarlo, muevo la manija despacio y hasta siento que contengo el aire un poco ansiosa por lo que encontrare.

—¡QUE HIJO DE PUTA EDWARD CULLEN!

Grito sintiendo que se escucha por todo el piso, la escena de Emma desnuda debajo de Edward son asquerosas, ojala no hubiera visto esto. Se aparta de inmediato cubriéndola con las sábanas que están en el piso junto con su ropa.

—No es lo que parece Bella.

Toma su camisa mirándome asustado o desesperado, no me importa cómo se sienta en estos momentos.

—Nunca es como parece Edward -con el orgullo más levantado que las mismísimas nubes sale de la habitación del motel, _por dios, que tan bajo cayó para traerla aun motel, qué pena. _

Como se atreve a intentar engañarme a mi, su esposa pienso furiosa, pido mi auto sin quitarme el estupido disfraz tan patético. Subiendo al auto escucha la otra puerta abrirse mientras el cuerpo de Edward está a fuera, se sube azotando la puerta e intentó no gritar.

—Sal del maldito auto. -Lo golpeó varias veces desquitándome, me agarra de las manos parándome-no me toques con tus asquerosas manos.

—Hablemos.

—No vas a salir en serio?

—conduce.

—me estás dando órdenes? -pregunto incrédula, sigue todavía acomodándose la ropa y lo golpeó- es lo último que faltaba Cullen, sal en serio lárgate que no deseo verte.

—Bella... hablemos por favor. -su mirada de cordero a medio morir me hubiera afectado si no estuviéramos en esta situación.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que no te pediré el divorcio.

Pongo los ojos en blanco conduciendo hacia dónde deje a Alice, mi mente pasa las imágenes varias veces hasta que dejo el carro enfrente de Alice, está fuera de local mordiéndose las uñas y siento como su rostro cambia al ver a Edward en el carro.

—Baja de mi carro Edward Cullen -abre la puerta esperando a que salga, apago el motor saliendo yo también.

—Eres la responsable que tenga a mi esposa enojada?

—ni se te ocurra culparme de tus infidelidades -Lo golpea en el pecho cuando llego a su lado, me mira en busca de algo creo, me encojo de hombros- no deberías seguir hablando con Bella, asumo que estabas con la zorra de tu amante.

—Entremos, mientras más rápido terminemos esto mejor para mi -camino hacia el puesto buscando una mesa desocupada, al parecer no hay tantas personas como pensé.

—Como te enteraste que estaba en esa habitación?

—¿Importa? -pregunto mirando su ropa, en su cuello hay manchas de labial que me hacen sentir mal, mis ojos se nublan rápidamente y no se el porqué, no es como si me doliera lo sucedido.-Entonces... Emma eh? ¿Tan obvio tenias que ser?

—¿Y tú con Ian? -suelto una carcajada falsa, ruedo los ojos y me cruzo de brazos mirándolo, su mirada es desafiante como si supiera algo que yo no.

—no ha pasado nada con él, no soy una infiel como tú.

Lo veo sacar un sobre parecido al que me llego, ¿que es?

—Entonces ¿que son estas fotos Bella? -avienta un montón de fotos de ella con Ian el día del after que había ido con Jacob- ¿Son falsas?

—Acaso no puedo salir con mi amigo a divertirme? Estoy haciendo algo malo en estas fotos? -pregunta revisando las fotos que siguen en la mesa, en todas solo son ellos dos riendo y tomando tragos- ¿es un pecado sonreír?

Miro su rostro culpable, odio conocerlo tan bien, ser la única... tal vez la segunda en saber cuándo miente, es tan Perfecto físicamente y tan asqueroso por dentro, ¿ por qué me casé con él? ¿Fue a caso por esos ojos azules que me miran en estos momentos? ¿Su sonrisa que vuelve loca a cualquiera? ¿Qué fue?

—Quien te dio las fotos?

—Emma.

Claro, porque no lo pensé.

—Lo de Emma no fue como piensas que sucedió

—Bien, quiero una maldita explicación -contesto enfadada, y si le aviento un tacón? - Quiero la maldita verdad Cullen, si no, da por terminado este matrimonio.

—Bien bien, Emma a estado sufriendo depresión desde hace unos meses por la muerte de su sobrina y me pidió ayuda cuando estábamos grabando todavía la película -pasa su mano por su rostro mirando algún punto de la mesa ¿_cuál sobrina? - _nosotros ya no estábamos bien así que acepté, cuando pasó lo del departamento no supe cómo reaccionar y decidí quedarme un tiempo con ella.

—y lo del motel?

—Bueno, se quería suicidar y tuve que ir por ella.

Mi mente me recuerda a Edward semi desnudó encima de Emma, pongo los ojos en blanco queriendo tanto gritar y decirle cuánto lo odio.

—¿En serio me crees tan estupida para creerte eso?-me inclino incrédula, su mirada cambia, parece que siente lástima por mi, genial.

—Lo siento, no quería terminar lo nuestro de esta manera pero fue inevitable, Emma me da algo que tú...

—Oh por Dios, no continúes -le hago una seña con la mano cortándolo, paso mi mano por mi rostro quitando mis minis lágrimas antes de verlo-eres lo peor que me has pasado -digo con la voz entrecortada y respiró varias veces controlándome, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto?-nos vemos en la corte y ten por seguro que te quitare todo.

Me levanto tomando mi celular, ¿_debería __golpearlo? ¿Y si lo utiliza en mi contra? Niego con la cabeza y decido no pensar en nada, _mandándole una mirada de odio decido salir de este lugar. Alice me espera a lado del coche y le hago una seña para que suba. Me detengo antes de llegar al edificio pensando en Emma y su maldita sonrisa, si tan sólo Edward no hubiera interferido.

—Estoy tan furiosa Alice, deseo tanto que se muera y le pase todo lo peor de este mundo.

**Se dan cuenta que Ian en la vida real está casado con Rosalie? Bueno Nikki, es algo gracioso que actuaran como vampiros y se casarán. Me gustaría tanto ver una foto de su hija, aunque sé que no van a mostrarla pero de seguro está bonita. **


	8. CapituloVII:

Hadabelle: jajajaja perdón, yo también estaba pensando en eso, como que cuando escribo cosas de Emma no me la imagino a ella.

No se si ya poner mas drama o dejarlo al siguiente capítulo, también tengo que explicar la relación de Rosalie y Bella

Gigi: lo de Bella ya lo expliqué hace unos capítulos, esme odia a Bella porque ella no es del todo inocente como se piensa, también a hecho distintas cosas que luego se dirán en los capítulos próximos. Edward no estuvo con Bella cuando James intentó abusar de ella porque estaba con Emma y la verdad Edward fue la última persona qué pasó por su cabeza para avisarle de lo ocurrido ya que su relación no es la mejor del planeta y no considero que fuera necesario. La familia de Bella uh, cuando explique lo de Rosalie o cuando se casaron Edward y Bella lo explicaré.

Creo que estoy intentando escribir lo más realista la situación, en la actualidad todavía hay relaciones como la de Edward y Bella, chicos con la actitud de él, también debemos considerar la parte de Edward aunque desde el prólogo se sabía que es un maldito JAJAJAJA

**Recuerdan los Spotify Awards? Ayer fui y lloré cuando cantaron todas las chicas sobre el feminismo la neta es bien feo que 10 mujeres mueran al día en mi país y el gobierno no haga nada. **

Disfruten el capítulo.

**Capítulo VII:**

**Entramos al departamento **después de lo sucedido con el estupido de mi futuro ex esposo, me sentía debil y sin ganas de comer nada.

—¿quieres que te prepare un té? -pregunta dejando las llaves en la barra.

Dejo mi chamarra en el sofá y camino a la cocina, veo cómo pone a calentar el agua y sacar varios sobres de té.

—Por supuesto, con mucha azúcar.

Tomo el control de la barra para prender la televisión, me siento en la silla café que está muy cómoda para mirar la televisión, cambió de canal varias veces hasta encontrar una película que había deseado ver desde hace años, con una agenda apretada no podía hacer tantas cosas.

—Debería contarle a Kate que me voy a divorciar?

Pienso en mi rubia manager que se había aliviado hace un mes, le di dos meses de vacaciones para cuidar bien a su hijo, aunque le había dado la opción de renunciar no la acepto así que no tengo por el momento ningún proyecto hasta qué regrese.

—Si, sabes que le gusta organizar entrevistas de ustedes dos y mucho más por los rumores de Emma.

—Rumores, claro.-tomo la taza que me ofrece y abro el frasco de azúcar, me sirvo varias cucharadas y lo vuelvo a cerrar- tú hermano estaba con Emma en la habitación, o sea y lo peor es que intento negar todo como si en verdad pensara que fuera una idiota.

—Me lo imagine, la verdad no se quien es este Edward, lo desconozco.

La veo llorar mientras muevo el té evitando que los sobres se enreden en la cuchara, pone los sobres en su taza dejando de llorar, intento no reírme por lo graciosa que es la situación.

—Oh Bella de seguro tú estás peor que yo, -limpia su rostro secándose con su blusa, me encojo de hombros intentando no pensar tanto en el asunto- casarte con alguien que de un momento a otro cambia volviéndose tan horrible.

—Fui muy ingenua por pensar que todo cambiaría.

—¿Ya te había engañado?

El rostro sorprendido de Edward aparece en mi cabeza, alzo la cabeza intentando concentrarme en lo que dice Alice está caminando de un lado a otro diciendo nombres de distintas chicas al azar, bebo el té con calma intentado no quemarme en el proceso.

—No la conoces Alice, fue hace muchos años.

Recuerdo a la alta rubia de ojos verdes mirándome con lastima, su cuerpo desnudó junto con un Edward dormido, cierro los ojos respirando varias veces para controlar mis ganas de llorar, _tú puedes Isabella animo. _

—Iré a mi estudio por si necesitas algo.

Asiento con mi cabeza observando cómo se va con un taza en mano, me acomodo en el sofá que está enfrente de la televisión, la película trata sobre una chica que tiene cáncer y su novio no desea separarse de ella, es triste ya que se iban a casar y pensaban que estaba embarazada porque su vientre creció aunque fue culpa del tumor. Me engaño diciéndome que estoy llorando por la película, que lastima que no pudieran estar juntos.

Me levanto apagando la televisión, dejo el control en el mueble y camino hacia la cocina para lavar la taza. Me seco las manos con un trapo que está en la barra y miro el recuadro que está colgado en una pared, es una fotografía de todos los Cullen y me acerco para verlo, recuerdo esta foto, Emmett había dicho una tontería sobre Edward y yo provocando la risa de todos hasta el fotógrafo, recuerdo que él me miraba mientras tomaban la foto, esa mirada tan tierna era para mi. Teníamos apenas un año de conocernos y salir después de rodar la pelicula, tan jóvenes y romanticos.

Decido dormir un rato en la habitación porque el dolor de cabeza provocando por llorar estaba apareciendo. Dejo que mi cerebro deje de pensar esperando que el sueño aparezca, siento que pasan varios minutos y molesta me acuesto horizontalmente dejando que mi cabeza salga de la cama, siento un cierto alivio en mi cuello cuando mi cabello cae hacia el suelo.

Cierro los ojos dejando mi mente en blanco, escucho claramente la puerta abrirse y los pequeños pasos de Alice dirigiéndose a la cama.

—Debería buscar un abogado ¿no crees?-pregunto suavemente tragando la saliva con dificultad, debería cambiar de posición.

Miro a Alice acostarse a mi lado observando el techo blanco,

—mmm... puedes esperar a que llegue Emmett,

—sería mejor preguntarle para que vaya pensando en quién sería bueno -acarició mi abdomen varías veces sintiendo todavía molestias, siento como una especie de ardor y dolor al mismo tiempo.

—Estas bien?

—No lo se, me ha estado doliendo el estómago desde hace unas horas, creo que son los cólicos.

Aunque es distinto tal vez es gastritis, prefiero sentarme en la cama que seguir acostada.

—¿Qué deseas comer?

—Algo grasoso como pollo o donas, uh puede ser burritos de los que venden a unas cuadras.

—Si no estuvieras en esta situación no iría a comprarte todo eso -me señala levantándose de la cama, formó un corazón hacia su dirección.

—Deberías hacer el súper, mañana llega Emmett y deseará comer mil cosas como siempre.

—Gracias por acordarme -sale de la habitación y busco mi celular por la cama, miro el sobre que contiene las fotografías en el buró y evito pensar en ello.

Me meto a mis contactos para buscar el número de emmett, decido mejor mandarle mensajes que llamarle.

_"Espero que Ros ya te haya contado, estaba pensando que necesito un abogado discreto y bueno, tú tienes amigos abogados y creo que me puedes ayudar a buscar ¿no?" _

Presionó el botón de enviar y busco un sticker sobre súplica, en minutos me envía su respuesta e intentó no reír al ver el sticker de un perro haciendo una cara muy graciosa.

"Tú ordenas, conozco varios abogados en la ciudad, me pondré en contacto y te aviso mañana"

Le mando un emoji sin ganas de escribir, bloqueo el celular y pienso en Rosalie. Busco mi conversación con ella y le pregunté a qué hora llegará de viaje. Al ver la hora en la que llegará hago una mueca de desagrado tan temprano que no nos alcanzará el tiempo para desayunar antes.

Bloqueo el celular acostándome a su lado.

La pantalla del teléfono se enciende varias veces y veo solo el nombre de Ian, la curiosidad puede conmigo y abro nuestra conversación. Varios holas mando y le respondo con un signo de interrogación.

Aparece que me está llamando y contestó la llamada moviendo el botón verde.

"Bueno?"

"Hola"

Me rio esperando a que diga el porqué me llamo "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy en el programa de Charlie porque estoy promocionando la película, estás al Aire"

"Ah hola a todos"

"Hola Isabella, soy Charlie Benson, es cierto que en la escena donde bailan bachata les salió a la primera?"

"Oh si, bueno el maestro se baile nos mostró la coreografía con una de sus alumnas y solo necesitamos una vez repasarla así que cuando grabamos a la primera nos salió. Supongo que fue suerte"

"Sabes lo que acaba de decir Ian?"

"No, espero que algo interesante"

"Que besas muy bien ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?"

"Que buena broma" escucho la risa de los dos e intentó borrar mi sonrisa, me imagino la sonrisa de Ian mientras tiene puesto un traje que se le luce bien.

"¿Grabaras la segunda película?"

"¿Abra segunda parte?"

"Que mala eres, ninguno de los dos dice nada sobre la siguiente película" me permito reírme por el tono que utiliza "una última pregunta, por las ultimas fotos de ustedes dos, salen seguido a fiestas y por lo que dicen las personas es que se ponen muy buenas cuando van, ¿me invitaran cuando vuelvan a salir?"

"¿Volveremos a salir?" Pregunto riéndome por lo que dice, lo hace sonar como si fuéramos tan cercanos Ian y yo " tú que dices Ian?"

"Por supuesto, si es que llega aguantarnos el ritmo"

"que malos son conmigo"

"Nos vemos después Bella"

"Hasta luego chicos" escucho como se termina la llamada y dejo el celular cargando.

———–——————————–

La alarma suena despertándome a las siete de la mañana, me agradezco por bañarme en la madrugada. Me veo en el espejo del caño y noto ojeras en mi cara, cepillo mis dientes lentamente con sueño todavía.

—Vamos Bella quiero bañarme.

—Lo que digas -abro la puerta encontrándomela solo con una toalla.

Busco en el closet un traje de color azul cielo acercándose más al blanco, me pongo una blusa blanca de tirantes, me gusta que el pantalón me llegue a la cintura ya que me da una bonita forma. Me pongo unos tacones de unos cinco centímetros color blanco, encuentro mis lentes negros encuentro mis lentes negros. Espero a Alice viendo las noticias, bueno no está todavía la noticia de mi divorcio.

—¿Quieres conducir?

Veo que tiene un vestido con perlas que la hace ver como una mariposa o ángel, intento no reír al ver sus tacones de muchos centímetros.

—Por supuesto .

Tomo las llaves de donde las dejo por última vez y salimos del departamento, la espero cerca del elevador ya que tarda en cerrar el departamento.

—Jasper llegará en unos días, crees que me de un regalo por estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi?

—Quieres que le pregunté?

—Si no es mucha molestia.

Me rió y subo al auto, acomodo el asiento para estar más cómoda y conduzco hacia el aeropuerto, recuerdo que Rosalie odia las personas impuntuales, la última vez regaño a Alice por todo el día.

Doy varias vueltas por el estacionamiento hasta encontrar un lugar vacío cerca de las puertas principales. Bajamos y esperamos dentro cerca de una sala de espera, escucho que anuncian que el vuelo de ros ya llego.

Sonrío al ver a Rosalie caminar hacia nuestra dirección, trae una sola maleta que coincida con su pantalón gris, aunque fuera un viaje de varias horas llevaba puesto tacones altos, no lo soportaría. Busco detrás de ella al gigante de su marido pero no lo encuentro.

Siento el abrazo de Rosalie tan reconfortante, sus manos pasan por mi espalda y me relajo entre sus brazos. Me separo sabiendo que si no terminaba el abrazo pronto las personas voltearían hacia nuestra dirección y no desea a ser reconocida.

Sigue el turno de Alice de ser abrazada por la rubia,veo a varias personas examinar a Rosalie como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer hermosa como ella.

—Y emmett?

—Llega más tarde tiene que atender unos asuntos del trabajo.

—Tengo demasiada hambre,vamos a comer?

—Cierto que estás embarazada de ese idiota

Alice y yo nos miramos, asiento sabiendo lo que está pensando, miro a Rosalie y la obligo a sentarse.

—No estoy embarazada, todo fue un mal entendido.

—No es ninguna broma?

—No, es verdad -le doy varias palmaditas en el hombro consolándola- se que te daba mucha ilusión, lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

Miro a Alice después de ver el rostro de Rosalie, se nota desilusionada y no se que hacer.

—Vamos a desayunar Rosalie.

Salimos del aeropuerto caminando hacia el carro de Alice, varias personas me reconocen y me piden fotos. Al parecer lo de ayer les hizo recordar que existo.

—A qué restaurante deberíamos ir? -pregunto saliendo del estacionamiento.

—Alice tu hermano es un idiota y siendo muy honesta cuando lo vea lo golpeare hasta que emmett me sustituya. -noto su voz enojada e intentó no reírme por lo que dice, me imagino el momento como si Rosalie tuviera guantes de boxeo.

—Haz lo que quieras con Edward, me da igual ¿tú crees que me siento bien por lo que le hizo a Bella?

Me siento ignorada por completo ya que no responden mi pregunta.

Decido llevarlas a un restaurante de comida oriental cercano al aeropuerto. El lugar es lindo con colores de distintas tonalidades amarillos, verdes y varios más que me recuerda a India por una extraña razón. Al ser tan temprano solo hay una pareja de ancianos y unos jóvenes que parecen estudiantes.

—Huele delicioso, nunca había venido aquí.

—Ian me mostró el lugar con todos de la producción, hubieran visto, estaba mega lleno y todos sudando.

Nos sentamos cerca de la puerta en unas sillas negras que están alrededor de una mesa de cristal.

—Entonces vas por Ian o él va por ti? -pregunta sugerente mientras alza las cejas varias veces.

—Rosalie deja que me divorcie y luego hablamos de Ian.

—¿Crees que no vi el programa de ayer? Dijo otras cosas de ti, no solo que besas bien.

—¿Cuál programa?

—Uno que es en la noche de un tal Charlie, medio gracioso.

Decido concentrarme en el menú ya que mi estómago no deja de gruñir, selecciono varias cosas mientras las dos se ríen del programa, ¿Qué más abra dicho de mi?

Con la llegada de emmet me siento nerviosa, tendré que hablar pronto de su hermano , algo gracioso ya que le estoy pidiendo ayuda a mi próximo ex cuñado.

Rosalie y Alice se van a la oficina de ella dejándonos solos en la sala, de su portafolio saca varias hojas y mis manos sudan.

—Sabes que te apoyare en todo Bella, lo que te hizo mi hermano me enfurece tanto, no lo mereces. -toma mi mano apretándola levemente, yo fijo una mueca de dolor- Perdón.

—Que tonto -le respondo riéndome, niega riendo conmigo.

—No cambias.

—Si tú lo dices. Empecemos.

—Recuerdas a Seth?

Reviso la hoja que me da emmett, reconozco al chico de la foto, el año pasado habíamos ido a una fiesta de abogados, era sobre los nuevos de un bufete en New York habían invitado a Edward pero tuve que ir en su nombre ya que estaba en rodaje.

—Es muy novato todavía -contestó dejando la hoja a un lado, examinó la siguiente hoja llamándome la fotografía la atención.

—ella es una buena abogada, le gusta la discreción y dudo que no acepte representarte. Es seria pero nunca a perdido ningún caso, te la recomiendo se llama Leah y es hermana de Seth.

—Si la conozco, creo que sale con un amigo pero no es nada oficial.

Vemos diez hojas más, ninguno me convence lo suficiente pero debo elegir entre estas personas.

—bien dile a Leah todo lo que sabes y pásale mi número. También quiero un contrato de confidencialidad.

—Perfecto, ahora vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

**En el futuro pienso agregarle más cosas pero por el momento está bien.**


	9. CapituloVIII:estupidoacuerdo

**Creo que al final odiarán a Emma idk, Edward también es un estupido pero no se, no quiero hacerlo tan malo.quiero intentar salvar su relación pero ya no sé cómo, o sea si pero ya es medio complicado lograrlo porque faltarían más capítulos, intentaré hacer todo más simple. **

**Awww ya vamos a llegar a la parte de las terapias y dramas. La verdad perdón por si alguien estudia psicología o algo por el estilo porque la verdad me voy a dejar guiar por mi instinto de lo que se supone que es una terapia de parejas. **

**Capítulo VIII: un acuerdo estupido.**

Un dolor de estómago me despierta junto con las ganas de vomitar todo lo de ayer, maldecir y culpar a Edward ya es parte de la rutina y lo hago mientras corro al baño, no me da tiempo de cerrar la puerta ya que el vomito va subiendo por mi garganta. Me duele el estómago por forzarme a vomitar.

—¿Bella estás bien?

—Comi demasiado ayer -murmuro levantándome del piso, todavía siento el mal sabor en la boca- creo que es la depresión haciendo las suyas.

—Deberías ir al doctor

—después, tengo que ir con mi abogada- me sigo cepillando los dientes y hasta la lengua para borrar el amargo sabor-¿recuerdas a la chica que estaba con Jacob? Al parecer es ella.

—Ella? Se veía muy ruda, me agrada.

Lavo mi cara para seguir despierta y no seguir queriendo dormir, examinó la bata verde de Alice, es bonita con encaje.

—Deberíamos ir de compras y ya que me divorciaré buscar una nueva casa o departamento.

—Mientras no busques una nueva casa cerca de tus padres y me dejes aquí abandonada.

—Deja de exagerar.

Camino de nuevo a mi habitación para buscar lo que usare hoy, Alice me ayuda a elegir mi outfit que es otro traje me gusta.

Ella hace de desayunar mientras me baño, puedo escuchar la voz de Rosalie y Emmett hasta acá. Termino de desayunar con las chicas y emmett me lleva al lugar de reunión con Leah.

—Me llamas para venir por ti.

—Si papi.

La cafetería está vacía, solo veo a unas meseras con un uniforme verde limón y una gorra, también hay mesas a fuera para sentarse pero prefiero adentro.

Recuerdo lo que hace unos días me pidió Alice, busco el número de Jasper mientras eso a Leah.

"Jasper?"

"estás bien?"

"Si si, te llamaba para preguntarte algo" no puedo contener la risa, esto es absurdo en verdad. La mesera deja enfrente de mi una rebanada de pay con un frappe de oreo, delicioso.

"bien"

"¿Vas a traerle algún regalo a Alice?"

Escucho su risa atraves del teléfono, parto un pedazo de pay viendo cómo entra a la cafetería Leah.

"puedes decirle a Alice que si, algo que le gustará"

"Mientras no sea nada sexual"

"Bella" su tono de advertencia me hace reír, asiento para que tome asiento Leah enfrente de mi.

"Su vida sexual no me interesa, bueno sólo era eso, nos vemos luego"

Veo cómo empieza a sacar su computadora y muevo el plato para darle más espacio.

"Disfruta la compañía con tu abogada"

"Que chismoso, adiós"

Termino la llamada mientras le digo hola a Leah, guardo el celular en mi saco y me quito las gafas de sol colocándola a un lado de mi frappe.

—Bien espero que ya sepas todo el drama o por lo menos una parte.

—Me gustaría que me contaras todo de nuevo, necesito saber otras cosas como si alguna vez sufriste otro engaño, te golpeó, maltrató familiar, todo. También si deseas algo en específico de él como propiedades, dinero.

—Uh, bueno llevo ocho años de casada, nos conocimos cuando estábamos grabando una película y a los 18 nos casamos, ya se una edad muy temprana. -le doy un trago a mi frappe, dejo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas para que no vuelvan a tapar mi rostro- si quieres pide algo que esto va para largo.

—————————————————

—¿Cómo te fue con tu abogada?

—mmm, hablará con el abogado de Edward y acordarán cuando tenemos que vernos de nuevo.yo le dije que mañana no tengo ningún problema.

—Deberíamos celebrar que se estás más cerca de la victoria que de la derrota. -el entusiasmo de Rosalie me hace reír, pocas cosas la ponía de buen humor.

—podemos ir a la fiesta de Ángela por su cumpleaños, ella dice que será algo tranquilo pero Jessica lo está organizando y será en su antro así que lo dudo.

—Me agrada la idea, por cierto tú comprometido me dijo que si te traerá un regalo, que te gustará demasiado. -Lo digo en un tono provocativo, Rosalie se ríe mientras Alice me avienta un cojín.

—Bella, deja de decir esas cosas, no quiero imaginarme a mi hermanita con Jasper en una cama.

Entra a la sala Emmett burlándose de Alice también, no puedo no reír, esto debes de ser incomodo es normal.

—¡Ya basta! Iré a decirle a Ángela que iremos.

La vemos caminar hacia su oficina sacándonos la lengua,lo más seguro es que le llamara a Jasper también.

—puedes invitar a tu Ian, dicen que es muy guapo en persona que en fotos.

—No es MI Ian.

—En la entrevista por televisión no es lo que se dio a entender. -sonríe emmett y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que digan, iré a bañarme.

Salimos a las seis del departamento arreglados con el mismo color pero diferente tonos, es una broma que hacemos cuando salimos juntos, según para no perdernos.

La camioneta de Emmett me encanta, tal vez me compre una próximamente. Es tan espaciosa, tiene dos minis televisiones, los asientos son de cuero marrón y cuando se conduce se siente todo tan suave.

Al llegar al lugar pocos paparazzis están, imagino que es porque es una fiesta privada. Rosalie y yo somos las primeras en bajarnos y la tomo del brazo, los buitres nos acorralan mientras detrás de nosotros se colocan emmett y Alice, el sonido de una camioneta nos hace voltear. Sonrío al ver a Ian bajar junto con enorme de Jake, les hago una seña para que nos veamos adentro. Bajan también varias chicas y reconozco a la familia de Jacob.

Los de seguridad nos abren camino para poder pasar, lo bueno es que si no hay tanta prensa podemos pasar más rápido.

—Vaya Jessica se lució.

—Hola chicos -Nos saluda una Ángela arreglada por Jess, tiene unos tacones plateados junto con un vestido que le hace una figura nada bonita, todavía no se porque son amigas si Jessica siempre le tendrá envidia.

Terminamos de saludarla y Jake toma mi brazo con delicadeza.

—Hola Jacob -Lo saludó depositando un beso en su mejilla, su traje es café claro dándole cierta llamatividad.

—Entonces contrataste a mi futura novia? La quería traer aquí.

—¿Qué te contó? -la sonrisa se borra de mi rostro, alza las cejas al ver que cambia mi expresión.

—Solo que la contrataste, no te preocupes Bells.

—Hola Bella -su abrazo me sorprende pero le correspondo, huele a un perfume de Hugo Boss que había tenido que anunciar con un modelo reconocido.

—No trajiste a Charlie,-besó su mejilla apartándolo de mi-¿quieres que la prensa nos coma vivos por unos días?

—No no, tiene que grabar hoy pero según él vendrá más tarde.

—Si es lo que dice.

—Oye Bells dice Leah que mañana a las siete te quiere ver, que ya te mando la ubicación pero no contestas.

—¿Leah la abogada?

—Si ella -le respondo divertida,

—Deberían de decir "Leah la novia de Jake"

—Que horror que quieras quitarle importancia. -le contestó dándole un golpe en el pecho, Ian se burla de Jake y Emmett me abraza sorpresivamente.

—Vaya Bella, ya quieres remplazar a mi hermano?

—¡Emmett! -le grito dándole un par de golpes intentando soltarme.

—¿Otro Cullen? -pregunta Ian apartándose un poco de mi, examina a Emmett buscando algo que no deseo saber que es- ¿la próxima traerás a tu esposo?

—Ugh ese imbecil nunca vendrá aquí con nosotros -el tono de Rosalie me hace querer morirme.

—Pasa algo con tu esposo? -pregunta Ian mirándome, Emmett me suelta después de mirar a Ian como si le advirtiera algo.

—Claro que si, es un hombre que...

—Rosalie por favor -la interrumpo mirándola fijamente, intentando que deje de hablar con la mirada.

—Chicos llegaron, hola Ian -dice Jessica colocándose entre nosotros dos.

—Perdon Bella.

—No te preocupes.

—————————————

Entramos a la habitación donde está una mesa de cristal en medio como si fuera un lugar de juntas. Encuentro a Edward a lado de su abogado que parece un señor de cuarenta años con el cabello pintado ya que se ve sus raíces blancas.

—Bien empecemos -dice mi abogada después de que nos hayamos sentado.

—En serio quieres terminar con este matrimonio?

Pregunta Edward levantándose, bufo también poniéndome de pie

—Acaso ha sido el mejor matrimonio del mundo? ¡Por el amor de Dios Cullen! Abre los ojos.

—Bien bien, por favor vuelvan a sentarse chicos -dice el abogado de él y mi abogada toma mi brazo, volteo a verla bufando y tomo asiento.- les recuerdo que firmaron un contrato cuando se casaron.

Los dos nos miramos y no puedo evitar en un enorme mierda con fuegos artificiales y hasta globos. Grito de frustración pasando mis manos por mi rostro mientras recuerdo lo que viene en esa maldita hoja.

—No me dijiste eso -comenta mi abogada, debería aprenderme su nombre.

—No me acordaba -susurró furiosa mirando mal a Edward, esto será más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—En uno de las tantos puntos que están en este documento se lee textualmente "si alguno de los dos llegará a faltar a una de las reglas anteriores o solo desean divorciarse deberán ir a terapia de pareja por un tiempo definido entre los dos" por lo que deberán ponerse de acuerdo cuánto tiempo irán a terapia. Después de ese tiempo si todavía quieren divorciarse seguiremos con los transmites.

—¿Puedo tener una copia ese documento?

—Por supuesto, iremos a fuera mientras los dejamos para que conversen a solas.

Asiento evitando la mirada de Edward, siento que es como si supiera lo que hice ayer, la cruda me pasa factura y eso que solo tome dos vasos.

Escucho cuando la puerta es cerrada, se levanta empezando a caminar como leon enjaulado.

—Maldita seas Edward, en serio ir a terapia de pareja?

—Por qué deseas terminar tan rapido lo nuestro? A caso Ian ya te propuso algo?crees que no vi las fotos donde sales de un antro con el?.

—Eres el menos indicado de decir algo como eso Cullen -me levanto mirándolo incredula, su rostro cambia como si se diera cuenta de su equivocación- un día?

—Ni de broma.

—Por qué no? No estás saliendo ya con la zorra de tu amante ?

—No creo que eso te incumba.

—Cullen, no entiendo porque quieres hacer esto más complicado, puedes hacer tu vida con ella ya me da igual, solo divorciémonos.

—Sabes que no es el único punto en nuestro acuerdo verdad?

—Éramos estupidos, podemos decir que ya lo hicimos -camino por la sala de abogados, ya quiero terminar esto Dios. Recuerdo algunos puntos que puse y ahora me arrepiento-ir a una segunda luna de miel, era muy estupida por poner eso.

—O ir a New York a la pista de hielo. -escucho el tono divertido en que lo dice, intento no reír al recordar cuando lo sugirió, hasta mi yo del pasado le había dicho que era tonto.

—Eso si yo no lo puse -niego sonriendo, fue el lugar donde me pidió ser su novia, un romántico por querer recordar eso antes de divorciarnos- éramos imbeciles y ¿estamos de acuerdo qué son cosas estupidas? Bueno menos comer helado, es lo único bueno.

Lo veo pensar, su traje le queda perfecto y recuerdo que va a qué se lo hagan a la medida, privilegios de ricos. Sus manos pasan por su cabello cobrizo, mis ojos siguen todos sus movimientos hasta que decido comportarme y sentarme de nuevo.

—un mes, solo uno y no más. -su voz ronca me hace suspirar, _por que tiene que hacerme esto. _

—Bien,solo un mes y nada más.

Camina hacia la salida dejando que nuestros abogados entren, Leah se sienta a mi lado buscando en su correo el documento del trato que había hecho con Edward antes.

—Acordamos un mes y en ese mes haremos todo lo que dice el acuerdo.

**Alice**

—Está Bella?

—Fue a encontrarse con Edward, espero que todo salga bien. -Mi corazón duele de tan solo pensar en mi hermano, sus ojos azules que tanto me miran con ternura haya hecho eso a Bella.

—La verdad no lo creo, ese idiota salió más maldito de lo que pensaba. -me hace sonreír lo que dice Rosalie, sin pelos en la lengua.

—Bella se ha estado sintiendo mal, dice que son los cólicos pero lo dudo.

—Todavía no le ha bajado? Si llevamos toda la vida con el mismo ciclo, nos baja por un día de diferencia.

—Crees que...

**Amigas era obvio, desde hace capítulos les puse varias cosas para que sospecharan. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**No se si poner todo el fragmento de Leah y Bella, cuando le cuenta que quiere de Edward. Comenten si desean que lo agregue. **


	10. Chapter IX: patan

**Estoy pensando en subir dos capítulos o si voy a subir un capítulo ya tener más adelantado el que sigue para no dejarlas esperando tanto.**

Pd: crucen los dedos para qué regrese de paro, odio a los chairos :(

**Capítulo IX: bebé y patan.**

En los próximos días había estado escribiéndome con mi abogada sobre cuál de todos los terapeutas de la ciudad iríamos Edward y yo, era difícil ya que al no desear volver a tener ningún contacto con él Leah debía escribirle a su abogado llamado Bob para después decirle a mi esposo.

Al fin habíamos quedado que dentro de tres días empezamos a ir a terapia, como si en verdad pensaran que esto tenía solución.

—Bella debemos de hablar.

Irrumpen en la habitación Alice y Ros, me vuelvo a cubrir haciendo sonidos de negación.

—Dios solo déjenme dormir cinco minutos más.

Había olvidado que Rosalie se quedó en el departamento de Alice ya que emmett se había ido de viaje por un asunto de su trabajo. Siento como la cama se hunde y me aferro más a las sábanas sin deseo de abrir los ojos.

—Por favor Bella es importante.

—No quiero.

—Isabella Marie Swan deja de ser tan ridícula.

—¡Quiero ser ridícula por un día! -grito quitándome la sábana de encima, las miro de mala manera sentándome en la cama. - las odio.

—Bella no te ha bajado.

—No no quiero hablar de esto.

—Lo sabes?

—Lo sospecho desde hace días -murmuro sintiéndome derrotada creo que es momento de afrentar la realidad. Se me había hecho extraño que todavía no me bajara, con tantas cosas que últimamente tengo en la cabeza olvide checar mi calendario o revisar las alertas que me manda la aplicación.

— se que te hizo mi hermano Bella pero...

solo tener que imaginar como le diría a Edward la noticia me abrumaba.

—No quiero hablar de eso Alice

—debes decirle que estás embarazada Bella, tus vomitos matutinos se escuchan hasta la sala y no es broma.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, pero debes revisarte.

—Y decirle a mi hermano.

—Si si si -bufo rodando los ojos, siento ardor en mi vientre y no sé si son las náuseas o los nervios. - esto va a complicar todavía más todo.

—Lo sabemos pero estamos aquí para ti.

—Debería mandarle primero un mensaje a mi abogada, doctora o a Edward?

—A los tres , no sé qué tanto interfiera en el divorcio estar embarazada pero imagino que algo y más si se entera la prensa.

Hago una mueca pensando en la prensa y los títulos amarillistas, un intento de juntarme con Ian y confirmando el rumor de Edward y Emma.

Busco entre mis contactos el número de mi doctora personal mientras me siento examinada por las dos chicas que están a mi lado. El celular suena y espero escuchar su respiración para hablar.

—Hola Bree... mmm... estás ocupada?

—No no, ¿qué pasa Bella?

—Creo que estoy embarazada, me gustaría hacer una cita hoy mismo si se puede.

—¿Entonces los rumores eran ciertos? Felicidades, ¿puedes venir a las 12? -escucho que teclea y me la imagino detrás de su computadora con un escritorio blanco enfrente.

—A las 12? Es muy... -recibo el golpe de Ros y la miro mal- esta bien, nos vemos.

Termino la llamada y niego más para mi que para ellas.

—Quieres que te dejemos sola?

—Si se puede, si -contestó sintiendo todas las emociones de golpe. Las veo irse mientras me dicen que me prepararán un delicioso desayuno. Mi estómago suena al imaginar distintos sabores.

Sin ganas de hacerlo busco primero el numero de Leah.

—Hola Leah perdón por despertarte

—Hola Bella -la voz adormilada de Jake me pone de nervios aún más- deseas que te pase a Leah? Está en la cocina creo.

—Uh si por favor.

—estás bien? Pasó algo? -la voz preocupada de jake me hacen querer llorar, escucho que Leah le pregunta quien es la que está llamando- es Bella, luego hablamos.

—Si si -contestó esperando escuchar la voz de Leah. -no pasa nada tan grave o no se.

—Dime, Jake no te acabes el pastel -su voz de amenaza me hace reírme imaginando a Jacob apunto de tomar una rebanada- Ya estoy sola, qué pasa?

—Creo... bueno estoy segura que dentro de unos meses tendré un bebé en brazos y es de Edward.

—Oh, ¿Qué tan segura estás?

—Solo me falta hacerme una ecografia pero estoy un 100% segura.

—Todavía no le dices?

—Pensaba decirle terminando la llamada.

—Bien programare para mañana una reunión con su abogado para hablar mejor de esto.

—Perfecto.

—Todo saldrá bien Bella, creo que Jake no sabe nada y está preocupado.

—No le puedes decir que no es nada grave?

—Claro pero pronto tendrá la necesidad de saber todo. No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.

—Bien -termina la llamada y contemplo el celular con desagrado.

Desbloqueo su numero y le doy al botón de marcar.

—Hola Bella, ¿Qué pasa? -su voz se nota agitada, me imagino una escena sexual con Emma involucrada e intentó dejar de pensar en eso.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—Estoy corriendo en el parque -siento que un alivio crece y escucha cuando suelto el aire contenido, su risa me hace enojarme como si supiera que estaba pensando- y solo.

—idiota -contestó, cada día es más insoportable- Bueno, no pensaba darte esta noticia así pero al parecer donde pones la mira pones la bala.

—¿Perdón?

—Tengo que verte a las 12 con Bree.

—Tú doctora? Yo no fui quien te pego alguna enfermedad rara.

—¡Edward! Que vergüenza.

Su risa se escucha tan bien y varonil, me acuesto pensando en mi yo adolescente sonrojada al más no poder.

—Bien te veo en la sala de espera.

Cuelgo sin decirle nada, reviso la hora y solo tengo media hora para alistarme y llegar a tiempo. Me doy una ducha y después busco en mi closet lo que me pondré, un vestido rojo con una chamarra ligera.

—Bella ya está el desayuno.

—No me mates, tengo mucho asco.

Arrugo la nariz cuando me llega el aroma a comida, examina mi atuendo y forma un diez como si lo aprobara.

—Bien, intenta comer lo que puedas.

Tomo mi celular para salir de la habitación y no regresar mas.

—Ya quiero ir de compras, tanto e deseado poder comprar esa ropa tan bonita y chiquita -demasiada ternura para mi.

—Que dijo Edward?

—Solo le dije que debía ir con Bree a las 12, no se lo pude decir, es raro porque no estamos juntos ya.

Le quito las papas al huevo y le doy un sorbo a mi té.

—Alice te llevará yo tengo que hacer unas cosas del trabajo.

—

—Cuantas semanas piensas que tienes?

—Unas tres, es necesario hacerlo por la vagina? -miro la especie de tubo que sirve para hacer ecografias.

—No duele, solo incomoda, relájate.

Veo la pantalla mientras pone el sonido de los latidos, unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de mis ojos y culpo a las hormonas.

—Vaya... uh, tendré que hacer unos análisis para ver si todo va bien. -murmura y asiento sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—Esa una cosita de nada es lo que ocasiona que vomite todo?

Su carcajada suena por toda la habitación, ruedo los ojos algo molesta.

—Bueno iré por unos tubos para hacerte un análisis.

Asiento tomando el papel que me entrega, me limpio antes de subirme los calzones y bajarme el vestido. Veo a Edward serio con su ceja levantada como si estuviera en shock.

—¿Que piensas? -pregunto sentándome en la silla donde siempre me toma la muestra de sangre Bree.

—Es de James?

Siento que me congelo, alzo la vista sintiendo ganas de gritarle y llorar al mismo tiempo.

—perdón.

—No me hables.

Me limpio el rostro al ver que la puerta se abre, pasan varios minutos hasta que termina de sacarme sangre.

—Bella debes dejar el alcohol, drogas, también dejar de tomar bebidas energizantes como café o té.

—Sabe que ella ama el té?

Lo miro de mala manera deseando que se calle, Bree se ríe como si pensara que estaba molesta por eso.

—Dentro de unos días te llamaré para entregarte los análisis.

—Perfecto. - me levanto poniéndome la chamarra de nuevo.

—Debes tomar estas pastillas es ácido fólico, dos al día solamente, si se puede antes de comer mejor.

—Si si si, lo que digas -le sonrío despidiéndome con la mano y Edward me sigue a la salida.

—Bella perdón.

—Mañana con nuestros abogados hablamos.

Camino para subirme al carro de Alice, veo cómo ella se despide agitando la mano hacia su dirección y me escondo queriendo no verlo a través de la ventana.

—Supongo que felicidades?

—Deberias pasar por macDonalds quiero un kit Kat.

* * *

—¿que te dijo Edward? -la pregunta de Rosalie me vuelve a la realidad.

—Es de James? -intentó imitar su voz, el recuerdo me hace enfadarme todavía más.

—Ese idiota

Asiento sentándome a su lado,

—Que harás?

—Será interesante ser madre soltera, además no quiero a Alice reprochándome -el rostro de Alice cambia, le sonrío- estoy bromeando, creo que es una oportunidad sé que puedo abortar pero me irá bien, no es como si no fuera rica.

—Eso si.

-además ya estoy vieja, ¿por qué no tener un bebe?

-solo tienes veinticinco años bella, no eres una anciana.

-Alice, estoy mas cerca de los treinta que de los veinte.

-bueno no discutan, el bebe de va a estresar.

Asiento dándole un trago al té de manzanilla, mi mente no deja de recordar lo sucedido, saco las pastillas que hace bulto en mi pantalón que me incomoda, su rostro y sus palabras ya parecen grabadora en mi cabeza al igual que las emociones que sentí.

—Oh dios ros -la miro intentando contener las lágrimas, asiente tomando mi mano y la abrazo desatando mi llanto- no quería llorar - grito entre lágrimas, siento como se empieza a cerrar mi nariz y tengo que respirar por la boca, ya ni siquiera huelo su perfume asqueroso, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras sus manos pasan por mi espalda, intento parar pero no puedo, supongo que es por todo lo que he estado aguantando.

—¿Qué paso? -escucho la pregunta de emmett, no escucho la respuesta, supongo que Alice contestó- ese imbecil, lo voy a matar, ¿qué demonios le sucede a Ed?

—En serio dijo eso? Que hijo de puta -la respuesta de Jasper me da risa, el caso nunca dice groserías y cundo lo dice suena tan gracioso.

—Bells -siento las manos de emmett jalándome hacia sus brazos, no me opongo y me lleva cargando al sofá,

—Odio a tu hermano, en serio lo odio em -siento como mi labio inferior tiembla, de seguro tengo los ojos rojos y me siento tan mocosienta, vuelvo a llorar cada vez peor, - me duele... me duele el corazón emm, oh dios, me fue infiel y se atreve a dudar de mi.. a su propio hijo lo negó!

Siento que han pasado horas, la cabeza me estalla y le agradezco a emmett por soportarme tanto tiempo. Me siento para verlo a los ojos, toma mi mano y Ros me ofrece una taza.

— Wn serio odio a tu hermano, o sea supuso que era de alguien más, acaso tengo cara de puta? Ay no, ni que se le ocurra querer estar en su vida, no lo merece estamos de acuerdo?

—Le daré una paliza cuando lo vea -asiento, la verdad ya no me importa evitarlo, ya no somos nada- siempre serás mi hermana lo sabes?

—Más te vale, lo siento Ros, la doctora me dijo que nada de té -observo la taza como si lo fuera extrañar y tal vez si. Los llantos de Alice me llama la atención.

–Por qué lloras Alice?

—No aporto verte así, no entiendo porque te dejo, eres una gran mujer la mujer que todos desean tener, ¡le tejes suetercitos a perritos abandonados!

No puedo evitar reírme, que estupida.

Toda la noche intentan consolarme hasta hacerme sentir mejor, platicamos y les muestro la ecografia, Alice desea enmarcarla o hacer un álbum de todas las ecografias, pienso en mis padres y me siento culpable por todavia no decirles.

Entro a la habitación después de despedirme de todos y busco el número de mi mamá, sigue teniendo nuestra foto que nos tomamos hace unos meses.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hola mami, ¿está papá contigo? -pongo el silenciador mientras limpio mis lágrimas y escucho como llama a papá.

—Listo, ya te puse en alta voz, ¿que sucede?

—Van a tener un nieto o nieta -susurró queriendo que no fuera real, sus gritos de emoción creo que me dañan el oído, imagino sus caras de felicidad y las ganas de querer llorar surgen- pero me voy a divorciar.

—Oh Bella, que hizo ese infeliz? -la reacción de papá me reconforta, busco el rollo de papel en un cajón para soñarme después la nariz.

—Ya no es lo mismo, pensamos ir a terapia pero no lo sé.

—Te gusta ese chico que la prensa dice que sales?

—mamá

—Solo preguntó, es guapo.

—René deja de avergonzar a Bella, sabes que te apoyaremos y aquí tienes una casa para quedarte.

—Lo se, solo necesitaba decirles -murmuro respirando por la boca, todavía seguía tapada mi nariz.

Terminamos la llamada después de discutir la próxima visita y mandarles una fotografía de la ecografia.

* * *

—Bella levántate, debo llevarte con Leah.

Abro los ojos encontrándome a un emmett con traje a mi lado.

—Estoy muy cansada Emm, quiero vomitar también, no quiero sentirme así.

Me ayuda a sentarme

—Dicen que los siguientes meses son mejores.

—Oh Emm como voy a parir? Mi vagina destrozada. Que horror.

—Demasiada información.

—Sabes lo que acabó de recordar? -intentó parar reír mientras lo abrazó -cuando querías conmigo, todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera conocido a tu hermano.

—Todavía estoy aquí

—Emmett Cullen -utilizó mi voz de advertencia, se encoge de hombros y lo miro asombrada- oye no, no seas igual que tu hermano.

—Te gustan patanes así que si tengo que ser uno para...

—Emmett ya, tengo que cambiarme.

Intento no pensar en lo sucedido mientras veo con una mueca el celular, ¿qué demonios? Ay no pienses en eso Bella. Checo si hace frío y busco una ropa que me abrigue.

Salgo directo al baño con mi celular en el bolsillo, ¿por qué demonios tengo ganas de vomitar siempre? No entiendo porque las mujeres dicen que es lo mejor.

Busco en la sala a Rosalie, miro a Emmett buscando una explicación.

—Está con Alice, dice que aquí hace demasiado frío.

Asiento sentándome enfrente de la barra mientras lo veo cocinar.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? Los divorcios están de moda.

—Perdón por lo de hace un momento, siento que si no hubiera dejado que Edward te tuviera y te hubieras quedado conmigo estaría feliz por ser papá.

—Emm no te mortifiques, no es tu culpa- tomo su mano intentando consolarlo- las cosas pasan por algo.

–Además, presiento que Ros no puede...

—Lo se. -Lo corto sin querer hablar de eso, mi María Magdalena se está preparando para llorar.

—Desde cuando?

—Emm, Rosalie siempre a querido ser mamá -dejó el plato medio lleno intentando no asquearme más por el olor- me sorprende que desde que se casaron no se haya quedado embarazada, y bueno, tanto tiempo sin tener miles de hijos por aquí llamándome tía me hicieron sospechar.

—Crees que debería decirle?

—Si ya deseas tener bebés por supuesto, hay miles de opciones. -me levanto para ya irnos- aunque no es divertido tener náuseas todo el tiempo.

Me abre la puerta del departamento y salgo para pedir el elevador.

—Un mini yo sería genial.

—Lo dudo -bromeó entrando al elevador.

—Ian me agrada, aunque estás mejor conmigo pero no puedo tener tantas chicas a la vez.

—Que engreído -contestó topándome con la prensa, emmett me toma de la cintura mientras intento concentrarme.

—Bella es verdad que sales con Ian?

—Que haces con este hombre? Es tu amante?

—No y no, es el hermano de Edward -contestó caminando lo más rápido posible con ayuda de Emm, los de seguridad del hotel apartan a la prensa. ¿Cómo entraron?

—Y el bebé? Es de Ian?

—Como... -empiezo a contestar, me interrumpo al darme cuenta lo que iba a contestar, emmett me ayuda a subir y le pongo seguro a la puerta. Intento ignorar las preguntas que siguen haciéndome, emmett empieza a conducir y me pongo el cinturón de seguridad- qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿cómo entraron?

—No lo se, pobre del dueño del edificio porque Alice le reclamará cuando se lo diga.

—Debería buscar otro lugar? Por qué se empeñan con Ian? Qué demonios dijo en esa entrevista?

—Todavía no sabes?

—No, no tengo ánimos de ver sus entrevistas.

—Dijo que si estuvieras soltera le gustaría invitarte a salir.

—Y...?

—Me siento raro diciéndotelo, ¿por qué no le preguntas?

—No, siendo sincera creo que me gusta y no quiero esperanzarme.

Lo veo asentir y espero que diga algo más pero no sucede, veo por la ventana recordando a dónde vamos, ugh porque debe cambiarme mi humor Edward?

Entro a la sala encontrándome con Leah sentada enfrente de Bob y Edward. Me siento esperando a que comiencen.

—Bien, Bella está embarazada y por lo que le dijo ayer entiendo que no lo cree que sea suyo.

—Estaba en shock -responde el abogado y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Solo quiero una prueba de paternidad -contesta Edward, me levanto mirándolo incrédula- no es lo que estás pensando Bella.

—Por supuesto que lo es, ¿sabes que? Te puedes ir al infierno Cullen.

**Leah**

Los tres la vemos salir de la sala, miro al otro abogado intentando contenerme. Asiente como si me comprendiera.

—Señor Cullen, si en verdad cree que mi clienta lo engaño le pido que firme este documento donde renuncia a la paternidad. -buscó en mi portafolio el documento donde le entrega la custodia absoluta a Isabella- Tiene una semana para entregárselo a su abogado.

—Tengo derecho a pedir una prueba de paternidad ¿no?

—Le seré sincera olvidemos que soy abogada, si en verdad desea no divorciarse deje de comportarse de esta manera, solo empeora las cosas y dudo que Bella lo perdone por lo que acaba de decir, una prueba de paternidad? ¿En verdad desconfía tanto en ella? ¿Piensa que es tan idiota como usted?

Termino de recoger mis documentos y computadora, qué caso es este.

**Edward**

—Lo acabó de arruinar ¿no?

—En teoría si, ¿en verdad desea regresar con su esposa?

—No sé comportarme con ella, recuerdo todas las cosas buenas que viví con ella y quiero volver a tener eso con Bella pero no sé, me he comportado tantos años como un verdadero patan que no sé como ser diferente con ella.

—Mi consejo es que vaya a disculparse, la verdad fue un idiota.

-gracias por recordármelo.

el rostro de bella me ha tormentado desde el hotel, las llamadas persistentes de Emma ha ocasionado que cambie de numero e intentado pensar en como se sentirá Bella por todo lo que ocasione. Tal vez sea egoista por no querer dejarla aunque le hice pasar tantos años horribles, quiero seguir con ella... tal vez si no nos hubiéramos acostado le hubiera dado el divorcio sin dudar pero volver a sentir su cuerpo calido entre mi brazos me hizo aferrarme a la idea de volver a estar juntos.

toco la puerta del departamento de Alice, siento que la e decepcionado como su hermano mayor, imaginármela llorando por mi no es nada satisfactorio. El sonido de la manija moverse me hace concentrarme y pensar en el discurso que le dire a Bella. no espero que Emm me reciba, ni sabia que estaba aquí.

—Hola Emm.

sale del departamento y observo como su cara cambia, me recuerda cuando peleábamos por algún juguete.

—Que demonios haces aquí Edward? No te basto con lo de hace un rato?

—Está muy mal?

—Nunca la había visto así Edward -sus ojos brillosos me hacen saber que dice la verdad- ayer estaba tan mal Ed, no pudo imaginar todo lo que le has hecho, las chicas simplemente no han querido contarme todo y tal vez si lo supiera estuvieras en el suelo en este instante.

—Si tal vez me hubieras mandado al hospital -confieso metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-quiero hablar con ella

—Dudo que lo permita Rosalie.

—Por favor Emm

—No lo se Eddy, no pensé que un hombre pudiera ser tan hijo de puta como tú. En verdad que nos sorprendes a todos con las cosas que le haces a Bella.

—Lo se lo sé y por eso quiero hablar con ella.

—decirle que es de James, ese hombre debería estar bajo tierra Ed.

-no hay momento en que no deje pensar en la declaración de Bella, se que me excedi y por eso quiero verla.

—Lo siento pero no.

**Y le cierran la puerta en la cara y se va llorando hacia su carro drama drama y más drama. Prometo que el próximo capítulo ya es más tranquilo o eso creo.**

**Este capítulo iba hacer muy diferente, demasiado creo.**


	11. CapituloX:

La persona que escriben en francés me hace el día JAJAJAJA en mi escuela hay una materia de francés (obvio no la curse porque no me llamo la atención) y las traducciones son graciosas.

Disfruten el capítulo.

**Capítulo X:**

El celular no deja de sonar, veo la hora al desbloquear el teléfono y no ha pasado ni una hora que fui al baño a intentar aliviar mi asco.

—Sabes que maldita hora es Kate?

—Lo siento, tengo poco tiempo de hacer mi vida porque el bebé a todas horas esta despierto.

—¿Es mi culpa? ¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno ya que no me has llamado para decirme qué rumor es verdad y cuál es mentira decidí llamarte.

Pongo mi almohada entre mis piernas y abrazo la otra estando cómoda. Pienso en los miles de rumores que han dicho de mi e intento resumirlo.

—pensaba llamarte pero tengo tantas cosas encima -suspiro intentando organizar mis ideas- Estoy embarazada yupi. Edward me engaño y me estoy divorciando de él yupi. Ian y yo no tenemos nada aún, no yupi.

—Más lento, ¿estás embarazada? ¿Edward si anda con Emma? Que hijo de... espera espera el bebé es de?

—Edward, listo ya te puse al corriente, tengo que evitar volver a sentir náuseas que sabes como odio levantarme si no es necesario.

—¿Qué pasó con Jacob Black?

—¿Cómo?

Por mi mente pasa que ya han dicho un nuevo chisme sobre él y yo.

—Me llamó para decirme que tiene un proyecto para ti y luego que sería en un año. Me comentó que trataría sobre una chica que ve fantasmas y sería una saga. Sabes que odio que trabajes en sagas.

—¿Alguna vez me ha importado? Tú di que acepto, ¿ya volverás a trabajar?

—Por eso también te llamaba, tienes que hacer público el embarazo para poder cancelar varias cosas, no podrás hacer la degustación de vino hasta el otro año, lastima.

—Me emocionaba eso, ¿qué más?

—La revista Vogue quiere tomarte unas fotos dentro de una semana, el programa de un tal Charlie quiere entrevistarte al parecer a entrevistado a todo el elenco de tu última película, una cadena de televisión quiere que hagas un miniserie y si tiene éxito quieren continuarla, por eso necesito que anuncies tu embarazo, para que esperen un año o digan si pueden trabajar contigo en este estado.

—Si pronto lo haré, ¿ya puedo seguir durmiendo?

—te mandaré todo por correo, en unos días ya estaré preparada para trabajar.

—Bien duérmete.

Termino la llamada volviéndolo a cargar el celular, siento tan suave la almohada que en segundos me vuelvo a dormir.

Después de un baño refrescante decido ponerme un pantalón de tela suave junto con una blusa con encaje en los bordes, mis pechos me dolían como si estuviera a punto de tener el ciclo qué obviamente no tendría hasta unos ocho meses.

Encuentro a Alice en la sala discutiendo algo con Jasper, la mirada que me da es de auxilio. Evitó no reírme y me acerco a ellos.

—Alice cuando sacarás una colección para tu sobrina? -la pregunta la hace distraerse y voltear a verme. Me siento a lado de Jasper subiendo mis piernas sobre las suyas. Me encojo al ver su mirada interrogante.

—Te imaginas que sea una niña? Wow, una mini Bella o Edward. -su mirada soñadora me hace bufar, pensar en una niña con cabezo cobrizo me pone nerviosa.

—O puede ser un niño, somos más geniales.

—Claro que no -le contestó mirándolo con desagrado, el ácido de mi estómago llega a mi garganta y me obligo a comportarme.

—A qué hora debes ir a ya sabes?

—Terapia? Uh a las cuatro. -revisó el reloj de la muñeca de Jasper, Alice se sienta a su lado y decido ir a la cocina a prepararme algo.

Puedo escuchar la voz de Alice adivirtiendole que no olvida lo que hizo, las amenazas de ella nunca se deben tomar en cuenta, es como un chihuahua ladrando.

—Bella? -la voz de Alice me desconcentra.

—Si?

Termino de hacer mi sándwich con tocino, jamón, tomate, lechuga, mucha mayonesa y un chocolate. A un lado tengo un plato de galletas muy apetecibles y las tomo primero.

—Ven corre! -su voz de apuro me hace rodar los ojos.

—Ugh quieres que vomite? -pregunto caminando hacia la sala con mi plato de galletas.

—Mira quién está saliendo en las noticias -señala la televisión y me siento antes de ver la pantalla.

"James Deibont hijo del político Carlo Deibont ha sido acusado de intento de violación hacia una mujer al parecer una famosa actriz que no se presentó en la audiencia de esta mañana, por lo que sabemos de este caso es que vivía en el mismo edificio que ella, la acosaba hasta llegar al punto de entrar a su departamento a la fuerzas e intentar abusar de ella mientras dormía, al parecer los vecinos escucharon los gritos de la victima y pudieron ayudarla más tarde la policia..."

—Pero si... la misma policía dijo que no podían hacer nada porque su padre es un importante político. ¿cómo sucedió?

Pregunto confundida, el rostro de James aparece en la televisión y los recuerdos vuelven a salir de la caja de Pandora.

—No quería ser yo quien tuviera que decirte esto, pensé que el idiota ya te lo había dicho pero al parecer no fue así. -asiento esperando a que continúe, pensando en lo que diría- Bien Edward me llamo cuando se entero lo que te paso, me dijo que necesitaba saber todo y cuando se entero que no había sido procesado me dijo que él haría algo para que sucediera. Días después papá me llamo para comentarme que Edward le había contado todo y te apoyaría, sabes que papá está trabajando con el primer ministro, imagino que hizo unas llamadas para que pasara esto.

—Yo también ayude -dice Jasper alzando la mano. Olvidaba que tenia una empresa de seguridad, algo involucrado con el gobierno.

Un sabor amargo se coloca en mi boca, solo pensar en tener que hablar de nuevo con Edward me enferma.

—Ahora me siento agradecida por lo que hicieron por mi, no me gusta deberle nada a tu hermano.

—No debes sentirte así, solo hizo lo correcto o su deber, ha sido un idiota contigo y bueno esto es una pequeña parte para pedirte perdón.

Hago una mueca y decido comer mi sándwich en la cocina.

Bajo del carro despidiéndome de Alice con la mano, me había dicho que iría hablar con Michel sobre casas para mi. Lo único que deseo es sentarme de una vez. Asegurando que mis gafas están bien puestas al igual que mi bufanda decido entrar al lugar.

Es un edificio de unos veinte pisos de color blanco y gris, como si fuera un hospital. Me encuentro a Edward en la recepción del piso diez, se levanta demasiado rápido ocasionando que las señoras que están sentadas lo miren, algunas hasta le coquetean. Vaya que asco.

Toma mi mano y la aparto por reflejo, me cruzo de brazos mientras pregunto por el dichoso doctor a la recepcionista. Si estuviéramos en otra situación yo también vería a Ed como ella lo está viendo, mejor dicho como todas las que están en este lugar lo ven . Estaría deseando quitarle ese suéter tan varonil ansiosa de hacerlo mío. O tal vez le hubiera dicho a todas que es mío, todavía puedo hacerlo uh.

—El doctor en unos minutos sale, pueden tomar asiento.

Tomo una revista de la mesa y me propongo leerla con Edward a mi lado que no deja de verme.

—Estás bien?

—¿Aparte que deseo vomitar y golpearte? Mmm si.

Cierro la revista cuando aparte una imagen de Edward y Emma junto con el encabezado mas cierto del planeta, quien diría que la prensa a veces tiene razón. Aunque tenga lentes se que estaba viendo también el contenido, volteo a verlo aventándole la revista a la cada.

—Esa revista...

—Dice la verdad. -murmuro esperando a que salga el doctor, me levanto cuando un señor canoso con un suéter tejido sale de una puerta café. Al escuchar nuestros nombres falsos me meto al consultorio sin esperarlo. -Hola.

—Buenas tardes, tomen asiento.

Examinó la sillas giratorias de cuero, se ven suaves y agradezco que también lo sean. Toma una libreta junto con sus gafas.

—Cuando me enteré de que habían firmado antes de casarme un acuerdo con esta cláusula me alegre, pocas veces cuando una pareja desea divorciarse va a terapia a intentar arreglar lo suyo.

—En realidad su querida madre nos sugirió agregarla, y yo como estupida pensando que con eso llegaría a agradarle acepte.

—Bella sabes que a mi mamá le agradas.

—Ay por favor Cullen, claro que no. -me acomodo mejor para verlo. Me quito las gafas dejándolas en mi bolsillo.

El también hace lo mismo y sus ojos azules me desconcentran. Odio esto.

—Bien tranquilos -volteó a ver al señor tratando de organizarme.- me llamo Henry Osword, pueden llamarme Henry. Quiero solo asegurar esto, tres veces a la semana nos veremos cierto?

—Si -contestamos a la vez .

—Empecemos por lo difícil y les dejare algunas cosas y la siguiente sesión deben entregármela o cuando les indique. -asiento esperando a que continue- ¿Por que desean divorciarse?

—Porque me engaño con su co-protagonista llamada Emma Watson, o porque hace años me engaño con Jane.

—Quien es Jane?

Imagino que el doctor sabe todas los chismes que la prensa saco sobre nosotros, obvio Jane no estaba en esos rumores y dudo que lo estará alguna vez.

—Fue...

—Es una zorra, una prostituta de lo más fino -suelto con asco intentando olvidar el rostro de la rubia.

—¿Por qué odias a Jane? -la pregunta de Edward me saca de juicio.

—No lo se, tal vez sea porque cada vez que pienso en ella me recuerda que fui una idiota por no haber terminado este matrimonio, por seguir con alguien que no vale nada.

—Antes pensaba que valía más que el universo.

—Que... antes era una estupida chica de 19 años ¡Edward! muy ilusa que si me hubieras pedido lanzarme de un punte lo habría hecho sin dudar, literalmente. Así de estupida era.

—Entiendo, ¿por que lo perdonaste?

—Lo amaba, pensé que lo nuestro seguiría tan bien como antes, pero no fue así, dejo de interesarse en mi, intente acercarme a él... ya no nos conocemos en nada.

Tomo el papel que me entrega el doctor, me limpio el rostro sólo escuchando el aire entrar a la habitación.

—Por supuesto que lo hago. -su seriedad me saca de mis casillas en verdad. Su forma de pretender es soprendente.

—Ay por favor, no me conoces en nada Edward

—Se que tú color favorito depende del día, tú comida favorita son ...

—A caso conoces como me he sentido cuando te vas de la maldita casa? -pregunto interrumpiendolo- ¿las primeras veces que te largabas sin dirigirme ninguna palabra? Sabes, en serio hubiera sido todo más fácil si me hubieras pedido que me largara de tu vida, creo que hubiera dolido menos.

—Y ¿por qué decidiste ahora si terminarlo?

—Volvió a engañarme y lo nuestro ya no es lo mismo como en el pasado.

—Y por qué estás con Ian.

—En serio no se de dónde sacas eso. -contestó cerrando los ojos.

—Lo de la entrevista? Lo del beso?

—Solo intentaba darte celos Edward. -confieso sonriendo- claramente soy una estupida, pensar que podría darte celos mientras te cogias a la zorra esa.

—Edward deseas continuar con el matrimonio?¿ Por qué?

—Lo primero que pienso es por el bebé pero no, recordé todo lo que vivimos antes juntos, deseo tener eso de nuevo.

—¿Por qué hasta hora? -pregunta el doctor y agradezco que lo pregunte por mi.

—Bueno... cuando nos acostamos...

—Edward.

—Tener sexo no es ningún pecado Bella, me gustó volver hacerlo y lo haría de nuevo contigo. -su mirada decidida me hace reír.

—Si hubiera sabido que con tener sexo lo nuestro se arreglaría lo hubiera hecho hace años.

—Como piensan... mejor dicho, ¿han hablado sobre el embarazo?

—No, no lo quiero en la vida de mi bebé.

—Nuestro bebé. -recalca el "nuestro" y sonrío, si claro.

—Eso no decías hace unos días.

—creo que ha sido un gran avance, por desgracia ya pasó una hora demasiado rápido para mi gusto -mira el reloj Henry y me asombro,tal vez decirle las verdades a alguien sirva- deseo que hagan una lista con lo que desean tener en el embarazo, tal vez Edward quieras más tiempo o estar al momento de las ecografias, tú Bella necesites espacio de él, escríbanlo y el miércoles hablamos. También necesito que escriban todo lo que les gusto del otro, como por ejemplo tus impactantes ojos Bella tal vez les gustaron a Edward, los motivos por los que desearon casarse con el otro, yo les dire cuando entregármela.

—Hasta luego Doctor.

—Hasta luego Doc -murmuro poniéndome las gafas, me abre la puerta y salgo a pedir el elevador.

Agradezco que haya personas para no tener que hablar con él, camina a mi lado cuando salgo del edificio.

—Ahora por que estás molesta? A parte de que soy un patan.

—James... Alice me contó lo que hiciste.

—Bella...

—No quiero deberte nada Cullen.

—Bella crees que hice esto para que te sintieras así? Para que me debieras un favor? Fue mi culpa que...

—No empieces con eso -Lo interrumpo, toma mis manos acercándose a mi.

—Déjame terminar - pega si frenfe a la mía, no se había puesto sus lentes así que podía ver sus ojos a la perfección.-fue mi culpa que ese idiota te acosara y quisiera abusar de ti, si hubiera estado contigo en todo momento como un buen esposo -una pequeña risa sale de mi al escuchar lo ultimo- si ese día hubiera estado contigo.

—No lo hagas -murmuro sintiendo su respiración en mi rostro junto con las ansias de que me bese, sus manos pasan por mis mejillas tan lentamente que me hace cerrar los ojos. Sus labios rozan con los míos, _no no no, quítate estupida. _Disfruto el beso lento que me da, cuando empiezo a desear mas, cuando sus manos están aferrándose a mi y las mías profundizan el beso me aparto. _Tarde pero lo hice_-Odio que todavía hagas esto.

— todavía?

—Que todavía puedas hacer lo que quieras conmigo - limpio sus labios queriendo borrar mi labial en ellos, agh me odio-sabes que no quiero seguir deseándote y aún así me besas cómo si no nos fuéramos a divorciar.

—No te vayas quiero hablar contigo.

Toma mi brazo cuando me empiezo a mover, lo golpeó fuertemente deseando que Emm esté aquí ya que no logro nada.

—Yo no, así que suéltame

—Isabella por favor

—No me llames así -Lo golpeó al decir cada palabra, al escuchar su risa me dan ganas de verlo como una estupida y casi lo hago. -Te odio.

—Lo se y tienes todo el derecho, pero necesito hablar contigo

—Bien pero sueltamente primero.

Lo hace y me cruzo de brazos.

—ayer fui al departamento de Alice para pedirte que me perdonaras por lo estupido que fui y he sido pero emmett no me dejo.

—Me alegro, Rosalie te hubiera sacado a patadas antes de que pudieras hablar conmigo.

—No me hubiera importado

—Sabes que no puedo perdonarte, olvidar que has sido un estupido conmigo no solo estas semanas todos estos años. Y lo peor no fue eso, dudaste de que este bebé es tuyo -Lo golpeó varias veces de nuevo y ganas no me faltan para continuar- como pudiste pensar que era de James? Leíste mi maldita declaración.

—Entre en shock,dije lo primero que pensé. Y te fuiste y ya no pude disculparme por eso.

—Y yo tengo la culpa?

—No no -pasa sus manos por su cabello, me gustaría hacerlo y darle una arrastrada- no sé cómo comportarme contigo, si te beso hasta que nos cansemos se que te molestará, no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—supongo que lo de James perdona lo que hiciste pero si vuelves a dudar que no es tuyo, te juro que no dejare que lo veas.

—Entiendo, perdon dudarlo -asiento esperando que llegue Alice- ¿Entonces vomitos?

—No quiero pensar en eso, todas las mañanas y en las madrugadas, es lo peor.

—Quieres que te compre un kit Kat? Si es que te siguen gustando.

—Uh, Alice dijo que vendría por mi.

—Podemos decirle que te recoja en un mcDonalds.

—Bien, pero no pienses que volveremos.

Me hace una señal para caminar a su auto estacionado, me abre la puerta y me pongo el cinturón.

—Bella, si escuche lo que dijiste allá arriba... -dice empezando a conducir- solo vamos a comer sin pensar en lo ocurrido. Creo que es mejor sólo hablarlo en la terapia.

Después de unas horas reviso mi celular comprobando que tengo muchas llamadas perdidas de todos.

—Mierda.

—Que pasa?

Le muestro todas las notificaciones y suspira. Pasan los minutos mientras estamos afuera del local, termino mi vaso y lo dejo en el bote de basura.

—Que haces con él? -el grito de Rosalie me sorprende y salto, se pone enfrente de mi con Emmett siguiéndola.

—Mmm... me compro un kit Kat... ¿bueno dos o tres? -digo con culpabilidad, Emmett se empieza a reír y las arrugas del rostro de Rosalie se borran.

—Perdón Ros, se nos pasó el tiempo.

—O tú ni me hables infeliz -Lo amenaza señalándolo. Decido apartarme junto con Emm deseando muy en el fondo que lo golpee en este instante. - ¿como te atreves a hacerle algo así a Bella?

—Veinte a Ros. -me murmura Emm, intento no reír mirando la escena.

—veinte a que los separas. -chocamos las manos esperando la accion.

Edward retrocede empezando a intentar calmarla, busca con la mirada nuestra ayuda y nos encogemos de hombros.

Ros lo toma empezando a golperlo fuertemente aplicando sus lecciones de boxeo, lo tira al suelo y siento una satisfacción enorme. Emmett empieza a sacar sus veinte dólares y me los da para luego separarlos. Veo a Edward con la nariz sangrando, su labio partido y un moretón en su mandíbula. Examinó a Ros, esta intacta a excepción de sus manos, awww esa es mi chica. Ya solo bastaba ver a Emmett en acción cuando se enterara de todo.

**Awww prometo que cuando Emm lo golpee será más detallado. **

**Pd: creo que ya subí varios capítulos demasiado rápido creo. El siguiente ya está medio listo pero me voy a tomar un descanso porque tengo ganas de avanzarle a mis demás historias **


	12. CapituloXI:verguenzanacional

**NOTA: **

**Lo vuelvo a subir porqueeee la estupida de yo le llego nueva inspiración y el próximo capítulo tardará más de lo que planeaba, ya lo tenia casi listo pero ese será mejor el capítulo trece. Así que debo hacer el doce desde cero pero tendrán dos capítulos seguidos :) **

**Pensaba subir el doce ayer sábado pero ni modo, tendrán que esperar tantito más :( **

Capitulo XI: vergüenza nacional.

—Entonces ¿Emm llevo a Edward al hospital porque lo golpeaste?

—Hubieras visto Alice, Ros es mi heroína. -contesto dándole un trapo a Ros para que se limpie sus manos- lo golpeo varias veces, lo dejo en el suelo y Emmett interfirió, imagina un Edward con un moretón en el rostro con sangre ... me hubiera casado contigo.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla sentandome a su lado, hace mucho que no nos sentamos en la mesa que sirve para reunir a las personas a la hora de comer.

—¿Qué hacías con Ed? -la pregunta de Jasper me hace recordar que sigue aquí.

—Bueno yo quería irme, pero me invito un helado y me compro varios ¿sabes? De esos de kit kat.

—¿Algo más? -pregunta de nuevo Jasper, no puedo evitar rodar los ojos hacia su dirección.

—Si estas tratando de preguntar si ya perdone a Edward porque me compro un helado, obviamente la respuesta es no. por favor un helado no es nada.

el timbre se escucha y Alice se levanta para abrir. solo es Emmett que olvido las llaves.

—¿estas bien? -le pregunta a Ros, el sonido de mi celular me llama la atención y veo que es de Kate, recuerdo nuestra llamada sobre mi mandaria un correo con todas las cosas que ya tiene agendadas.

—¿Que pasó con nuestro hermano?

Agradezco mentalmente a Alice por preguntar por mi.

—solo tiene unos cuantos moretones por su cuerpo que se irán en unos cinco dias, le dieron unas pastillas por si tenía dolor en el labio y ya.

—¿Cuánto apostaron? -la pregunta de Ros me hace sonreír, miro con deseo el té que se sirve Alice,

—De qué hablas mujer?

—Por favor Emmett te conozco.

Sabiendo que pasaría después me levanto diciéndoles que iría a la habitación a contestar un correo de Kate. Quitándome por fin los zapatos me aviento a la cama con celular en mano, boca abajó reviso el correo. Dentro de cuatro días son las fotografías de Vogue, la próxima semana grabaría varios comerciales y hablaría con la cadena de televisión. Hasta al último deja lo de entrevista con Charlie y pone una nota deseando que hable con Ian, ¿en verdad dijo algo malo?

—Bella ya nos vamos, descansa. -dice Ros entrando a la habitación, Emmett se despide con la mano de mi y asiento sin ganas de pararme a despedirme bien.

Cierra la puerta y pienso en lo ocurrido, ¿debería regresar con él? No no no, todavía es muy pronto para pensar en eso, aunque cuando nos besamos se sintió tan bien que desee llorar. Con un suspiro intentó dejar de estar de nostálgica y me obligó a pensar en otras cosas.

Busco en internet el programa de Charlie y no puedo evitar en mi papá, es gracioso porque me aparece también el nombre de papá, vuelvo a buscar el programa más específicamente y me parece principalmente el video de Edward con un chico de nuestra edad, cabello dorado y unos ojos azules que me hacen pensar en Carlisle.

Sin desear buscar más en internet por si me aparecía también alguna entrevista de Emma salgo de la aplicación y le pido al celular que llame a Ian, olvidaba que lo había agregado con el emoji de vampiros. La llamada está entrando y pienso sobre si no es demasiado tarde.

—Hola ¿estás haciendo algo?

—Mmm fui a un casting y apenas llego a casa, así que no.

Me sonrojo como una adolescente y me regaño mentalmente.

—Solo me preguntaba si podría saber de qué hablaste con Charlie sobre mi.

—¿No lo sabes? Eso explica porque no recibí ninguna llamada tuya.

—¿Es tan malo?

—¿Tienes tiempo para vernos en persona? Dudo que la noche alguien nos reconozca, o puedes venir a mi departamento.

¿Departamento?demasiadas cosas pueden pasar. Piensa en un lugar cercano al departamento de Alice, Bella.

—¿Te queda cerca del parque que esta por el monumento a los fallecidos por el sismo?

Siento que pasan varios minutos hasta que vuelvo a escucharlo, dudo que fueran minutos siendo sincera, muerdo mi labio moviendo mis pies ansiosa.

—Ah sí, ¿quieres que te vea a las ocho en la entrada?

—Si, como quieras te mando mensaje.

—Perfecto, nos vemos más tarde.

Veo mi pantalla cuando termina la llamada, omg debería decirle a alguien para que se emocione como lo estoy yo? No no, compórtate como una adulta solo van hablar, nada más.

Me vuelvo a poner los zapatos, me hecho perfume por segunda vez del día al igual que labial y un poco de rímel. Meto mi celular al bolsillo del suéter y decido ponerme un abrigo encima, no quiero morir de frío. Recuerdo que Ros ya se fue así que busco a Alice.

Hace tiempo que no entro a su habitación, queda al final del pasillo con una puerta de color rubio con el cabello de Jasper, creepy. Toco la puerta esperando no encontrarme una escena desagradable, la voz cantarina de Alice me dice que pase. Los encuentro vestidos en la cama con la televisión encendida con varios papeles en sus piernas, a veces se me olvida que todavía no se casan.

—Alice tomare tu auto por una hora tal vez, los dejo disfrutar su vida como pareja.

—¿a dónde te vas?

—Al parque a pasear, les mandamos un mensaje con unos diez minutos de anticipación para no encontrarlos desnudos.

—Lo que sea sea.

—Esoera espera, piensas que es mejor hacer la boda después de que tengas al bebé o antes? Pensaba que podría aventar las rosas en el pasillo.

—Para eso tendrías que esperar qué caminará y serían más meses de espera, ¿no habían dicho que serían los sobrinos de Jasper?

—Exacto, al menos que fueran gemelos aceptaría cambiar a mis sobrinos ya nacidos.

—No me eches la sal Jasper -protestó desagradándome con la idea, en realidad no pensado en esa posibilidad.

Cierro la puerta y

—No te burles -asiento volteándomela a verlo, recargo mi codo en la banca para sostener mi cabeza - pregunto quién era la persona que mejor me había besado y contesté que tú, después si estuvieras soltera si te hubiera propuesto ser novios y le contesté que si y que me gustabas un poco.

—Es en serio? ¡Que vergüenza! -grito atrayendo la atención de las personas que están pasando por el lugar.

—Por qué? -se ríe por mi dramatismo.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe Ian. O dios, mis papás por eso me empezaron a decir cosas de ti.

Se empieza a reir conmigo, niego mientras lo veo, ¿debería besarlo?

—Si me gustas en verdad, no dije esas cosas para traer más público.

—Lo se.

Lo miro con lastima y ternura, confesiones en parques que lindo.

—Te voy a besar.

—que serio -me burlo mientras se acerca para hacerlo.

Sus labios son tan suaves como la última vez que los toque, siento los nervios a flor de piel que cuando sus manos pasan por mis brazos para llegar a mi espalda me emociono un poco más. Acaricio su pelo mientras profundiza el beso, se siente tan bien demasiado que mi mente me hace recordar el beso con Edward, me siento culpable que lo empiezo a partir de mi abriendo los ojos.

—Espera espera -murmuro terminando con el beso, sus manos se apartan aunque al final deja su mano sobre mi pierna.

—¿Que sucede? -su pregunta me hace sentir mal, no debería seguir aquí con él.

—Esto esta mal. -contestó esperando a que entienda, su rostro cambia y mi corazón de aprieta un poco, agh odio esto.

—Lo siento bella, no quise hacerlo, bueno si pero agh. Espero que esto no arruine tu matrimonio, lo siento.

Si eso hubiera pensado Edward al estar con Emma todo serio distinto.

—No es eso, me voy a divorciar así que mmm da igual.

—Por los rumores entre nosotros? Puedo hablar con Edward si no te cree.

Aww que tierno.

—No es eso, es por otros rumores que resultaron ser ciertos.

Me mira como si comprendiera, tal vez si lo hace, los rumores lo saben todos. Me siento bien mirando los árboles del parque, lo miro de reojo y lo noto pensativo, su mano juega con la mía y la aprieta llamando mi atención

—Nosotros podríamos tener algo después del divorcio?

—También estoy embarazada de Edward -recalcó su nombre, observa mi ropa como si pensara que ya tuviera una pansa de mil meses- por si piensas que tengo un amante o algo, últimamente todo el mundo piensa eso.

—Edward lo sabe?

—Si.

—Y aún así se van a divorciar?

—Empezamos a ir a terapia de pareja pero no creo que funcione, hay tantas cosas que dudo que pueda perdonarle. -meto mis manos en mis bolsillos junto con su mano, me gusta la sensación de volver a tener a alguien y eso es malo.

—Puedo esperar, ya espere tantos meses para decirte lo que siento ¿sabes?

—¿Cuidarías a los hijos de otros como los tuyos?

—Si ¿por qué no?

—No quiero ilusionarte Ian, me gustas aunque no deseaba aceptarlo porque estoy casada -suspiro- cuando nos besamos en la fiesta que hicieron por terminar el rodaje después me pregunté qué abría pasado si hubiera aceptado ir contigo a tú hotel y después cuando nos volvimos a ver y actuaste como si no pasó nada entre nosotros... me sentí algo decepcionada y no sabes cuánto desee besarte cuando salimos de fiesta -su sonrisa aparece y me permito reírme- existe la posibilidad de que regrese con Edward, me sigue gustando aunque no me gusta decírselo a nadie pero creo que debes saberlo.

—Te parece si... después de un mes me digas que decisión tomaste? Claro no deseo que te presiones si necesitas más tiempo solo mándame un mensaje y claro, si quieres unos besos también puede decírmelo.

—Cálmate Salvatore -me rio pegándole suavemente- soy helena?

—Creo que me clave tanto en el personaje que está pasando en la vida real todo. -se levanta soltando mi mano- ¿Vamos a comer? Yo invito.

Espero que les guste el capítulo el siguiente ya está casi listo Ian o Edward.. que complicado.

Hoy fui a un hospital infantil para una visita guiada, y pues solo atienden de 0 años a 18 años y aww, bebés pequeños y así. Estuve en análisis de sangre o banco de sangre y una persona necesitaba 18 personas que donarán sangre. Se supone que depende del riesgo de la cirugía de cuánta sangre se necesite, imagínense si le sacan como 400 mililitros a cada persona. Y no pude evitar pensar en que todos los niños que veía tenían algún problema. Luego pase por la morgue y ay no, también por terapia intensiva y a lado en otro edifico está radiología para los niños con cancer y agradecí que el profesor no nos llevará a ese edificio, siento que si lloraría o algo así .

También me dieron de contrabando una bolsa para la transfusión hacia un bebé, son minis bolsitas aww. Y vi como le sacaban sangre a personas y la verdad es un desperdicio porque me explicaron el proceso y solo una parte se utiliza y lo demás se desecha, mejor sería pedir la plaquetaria ya que la sangre se te regresa pero las plaquetas se van aunque si es doloroso (dura una hora) y la otra otra forma (dónde se ve la bolsa roja en las pelis) dura como doce minutos.


	13. CapituloXII:miercoles

_Lo del beta ya lo expliqué, no encuentro_

_Estamos de acuerdo en que Bella también es medio tóxico porque seguimos tantos años con él sin obtener lo que en verdad deseaba? (O sea que Edward fuera más lindo, estaban con ella, o sea ni dormían juntos saben) _

_Aunque estoy muy indeciso sobre el final, Edward no se, si quiero que terminen juntos pero también esta Ian, idk creo que deben saber las dos versiones de los dos, les digo, Bella tampoco es el ángel que piensan, a hecho diferentes cosas que Edward ... próximamente lo verán en futuros capítulos._

_Este capítulo iba a ser distinto o incluiría más cosas y por eso ya pensaba terminarlo y subirlo pero surgió nuevas ideas. :(_

**me asuste porque no escribí el capitulo y solo pensar en volver a escribirlo ugh.**

**Tuve una crisis existencial y pues la inspiración se fue. Espero que les guste. **

**Si notan varias cosas mal escritas no es mi culpa, es la app, me cambia las letras y no se porque :( **

**Capitulo XII: miércoles.**

Con un cuaderno y pluma me siento en el escritorio de la habitación, veo varias veces la hoja de líneas azuladas como si fueran las respuestas que busco. Pongo el reproductor de mi celular al azar, subo el volumen al máximo deseando sentir mejor la música, a veces hacer esto me servía para concentrarme. Me coloco los audífonos y me recargo en el asiento cerrando los ojos.

Dejó que mis recuerdos fluyan para hacer la famosa lista que el doctor nos dejo, realmente pensar solo en Edward me pone nerviosa, su sonrisa tal vez sea uno de los motivos por lo que quise casarme con él. Dejo la lista hasta la mitad de la hoja y busco otra hoja en blanco para hacer la "tarea" del miércoles.

Intento imaginar qué necesitaríamos si mi mamá me hubiera prohibido estar con papá, simplemente no puedo, ya es alguien tan importante en mi vida. Bien, no quiero que mi hijo crezca sin su padre.

primero que me traiga comida cuando yo la pida.

segundo no tocar mi panza si yo no se lo pido.

tercero que esté en el parto.

¿Qué más?

4\. la ropa yo la elijo.

5\. que este en el baby shower.

¿Cinco está bien? ¿Debería poner más?

me concentro en la letra de la canción, hace tiempo que no escuche alguna canción de little mix, me queda con las ganas de ir a su concierto hace unos años.

—Bella vamos de compras.

Cierro la libreta esperando que no lo notara. La miro de forma extraña al verla de vestido con el tiempo que está haciendo afuera. me quito los audífonos para escucharla mejor y yo entero que la música se escucha sin tener que ponerme el audífono en la oreja, los dejo encima de la libreta junto con la pluma.

—Todavía falta demasiado para que nazca.

—No me importa, vamos.

Jala mi brazo intentando ponerme de pie, sin conseguirlo me paro por mi cuenta. Dejo mi celular en el bolsillo de la chamarra que tenía adentro y miro el espejo que recientemente Alice había puesto en la habitación cuando fui con Ian.

—¿Deberia ponerme una bufanda?

—Si, no desearia que te enfermes en este estado, dicen que los bebes pueden nacer mas enfermizos si sus madres se enferman durante el embarazo.

—Claro, y el chupacabras existe -va hacia el armario y busca en los cajones una bufanda que convine con mi atuendo nada lindo. llevo como blusa un sueter de color vino que tiene cuello de tortuga, un pantalón negro y la chamarra de botones.

Salimos de la habitación encontrándonos en la puerta a Jasper con las llaves del auto.

—Serás nuestro chofer?

—por supuesto mis señoras -su acento sureño me hace sonreír

—en serio como te gusta sufrir, sabes que cargaras nuestras bolsas ¿no?

—todo sea para complacer a Alice.

—que amable -murmuro entrando al carro, me pongo el cinturón de seguridad, últimamente me ponía nerviosa subirme a los carros, es como si algo malo pudiera pasar en cualquier momento, odio la sensación.

Al llegar al centro comercial entramos solo a las tiendas donde hay pocas personas y sean de maternidad. Me compra varios conjuntos para los próximos meses, agradezco que no elija los que tienen algún estampado estúpido como "bebe abordo". La ropa de bebe es adorable, las empleadas nos recomiendan solo comprar ropa para mas meses, a veces las mujeres compraban ropa más pequeña y los bebes no la usaban nunca. Elijo distintos colores como naranja, amarillo y verde en tonos no tan intensos.

—aww mira Bella, un vestido de princesa, agh si supiéramos el sexo del bebe lo compraría.

—solo espera unos meses, tendrás toda su vida para vestirlo si se deja claro.

—espero que sea una niña, seria genial. -responde dejando el traje que tiene tutu de color rosado.

—le puedes decir a nuestro querido Jasper que se anime despues de la boda para tener un bebe.

La mirada de Jasper me hace sonreír, tan amenazador como siempre.

Asiente poniéndose a pensar Alice, espero que no me tome en serio, un bebe de ellos con la actitud de Alice seria un caos. Salimos de la ultima tienda de bebes con un par de bolsas, algunas las pedimos que las llevaran al domicilio de Alice.

—Ya no sientes más náuseas? No me he despertado en las mañanas por tus vomitos.

—Si tengo pero me dan en la madrugada.

—¿No crees que es extraño?

—en la próxima cita con la doctora le dire, aunque por lo que estuve leyendo es normal en los primeros meses estos síntomas.

—propongo ir a comer, tengo hambre chicas -nos dice Jasper cargando varias bolsas. Buscamos un restaurante de hamburguesas que solo con acercanos un poco al local empieza oler delicisoso.

Dejamos las bolsas en un mueble, en el suelo y pedimos despues de que un mesero viniera a tomarnos la orden. Solo pido una malteada una hamburguesa para niños, aunque oliera muy bien todavía me provocaba a la vez querer vomitar.

—estaba pensando en la casa,¿ todavía es muy pronto para ir a ver casas?

—Si, espera a que terminen de ir a terapia y ya cuando tomen una decisión contactare a Newton.

El mesero nos deja la comida y me pide una foto ocasionando que varias personas volteen a verme por el flash de su cámara, juego con el popote de la malteada deseando encogerme en mi asiento cuando varias personas se acercan para pedirme un autografo o foto. Sin querer ser mala acepto a todo.

Termino mi comida como puedo y salimos del restaurante con nuestras cosas. Caminamos hacia el carro aunque siento que nos observan ocasionándome incomodidad.

—¿Por qué siento que todo el mundo nos mira?

—exactamente es lo que pensaba decirte, ¿crees que paso algo? -saca su celular entregandole con la otra mano sus bolsas a Jasper. nos detenemos cerca de unas mesas e intento de ocultar mi rostro con la bufanda, aunque creo que es tonto ya que varias personas nos toman fotos a lo lejos.

Alice da un pequeño grito enseñándome la pantalla de su celular. En ella esta varias imágenes de Ian y yo caminando por el parque despues de lo ocurrido en la banca, habíamos decidido comprar hot dogs en los carritos que luego se ponen en el parque.

—Mierda -murmuro tomando s celular, en ninguna salimos tomados de la mano, ni haciendo algo indecente pero creo que con la hora que sale en las fotografías ya es mas que seguro que se hará un escandalo en la televisión.

—vamonos antes que la prensa llegue -nos dice Jasper empujándonos para que avancemos. Subo al carro exactamente cuando siento mi celular vibrar, intento pensar en quien sera, puede ser Ros o mamá.

Dejo pasar varios minutos pero no para de vibrar, lo saco encontrando el nombre de Edward en la pantalla, problemas hola.

—isabella Cullen ¿me puedes explicar qué son esas fotos?

—mañana hablamos Ed, adios adios -cuelgo en seguida sintiéndome muy tonta, solo son unas fotos por dios Isabella. ¿Me dijo Cullen?

El celular vuelve a vibrar en mi mano y ahora es Ian, miro a Alice que esta concentrada en su celular y Jasper cambiándole en la musica.

—hola, ya te enteraste?-pregunto mirando por la ventana, mientras no haya fotos del delito yo estoy mejor que nunca.

—si, ¿crees que tengan fotos del beso?

—lo dudo, tal vez solo fue un fan que nos reconoció y nos tomo las fotos, e hizo suposiciones tontas.

—ni tan tontas eh.-pongo los ojos en blanco sonriendo, este hombre- ¿Qué haces?

—fui de compras y mi dulce cuñada me dijo de las fotos, en unos días voy con Charlie ¿sabes?

—vaya, te va tocar un bombardeo de preguntas candentes, te compadezco.

—que amable, y tu?

—estoy a punto de comenzar con la grabación de la siguiente temporada de diarios de vampiros.

—wow vampiros, saludame a Nina.

—esta grabando diarios de vampiros? -la pregunta de Alice me hace sonreír, ¿fan donde?-dile que le diga a Paul que lo amo.

—alice dice que le digas a Paul que lo ama. Ahora entiendo porque elijo puro patan.

—te llame más la atención que Paul?

—tu dime.

—me enorgullezco entonces my lady. me tengo que ir, hablamos luego.

—por supuesto, no se te olvide decirle eso a Paul.

Termino la llamada dejando el celular donde estaba antes. Alice me mira con una sonrisa que no me gusta para nada.

—entonces, ¿tu y Ian?

—no Alice, solo vio las fotos también.

A fuera del hotel ya hay fotógrafos deseando interrogarme, agradezco que haya estacionamiento para no tener que pasar por ese lugar. Alice me ayuda acomodar la ropa en los cajones y decidimos guardar bien la ropa de bebe, no escomo si en la siguiente semana naciera.

* * *

Ah como me encanta despertar por llamadas de Kate y mi familia. Vuelvo a colgar la llamada sin decir nada en absoluto, las preguntas de Kate sobre si todo era verdad me abruman, al igual que las de mis papás.

El día pasa con normalidad, desearía no sentirme como si hubiera hecho algo malo, ¿cómo le hará Edward? ¿Alguna vez pensó en el daño que me haría?

Maldigo de nuevo a mis hormonas que me hacen llorar, algunas lágrimas caen sobre la lista que termine de escribir hace unos minutos, como desearía poder llorar por esto, pero no lo vale.

—Bella Jasper te llevará -la puerta se abre sin ser tocada, maldigo que tenga esa costumbre de no tocar. Miro la hoja intentando que mis lágrimas se sequen, asiento fingiendo un bostezo y me toco los ojos moviendo mis manos para quitarme las lágrimas.

—Si si, ya voy mamá.

Arreglo mis cosas y meto la hoja en mi bolsa pequeña, Alice me acompaña al auto y nos ve irnos. En el auto no hay ruido, solo el perfume de Jasper junto con el mío, no es incomodo pero tampoco normal, nuestra relación es distinta, pocas veces estamos juntos como ahora.

Me despido con un adiós y salgo del carro sin dejarlo abrir mi puerta. Con los lentes obscuros entro al edificio y me encuentro con un Edward sentado en una de las sillas de espera como si durmiera, las señoras están viéndolo como si fuera irreal, vaya, así me veía también.

Me acerco para tocar su mano, esta fría al igual que la mía, se mueve y me aparto queriendo no pensar en estupideces. Como si fuera algo mágico la puerta del doctor charlatan se abre y nos hace señas para que entremos.

El lugar ha sido cambiado, los muebles ahora están en otro lugar y hasta creo que ahora hay más colores naranjas.

—Por lo que pasó ayer ... bien necesito que los dos dejen de ver a otras personas, solo deben de aguantar un mes y listo.

El lugar aunque tenga colores cálidos es frío, tal vez sea por la ventana abierta.

—Por mi no hay problema -su mueca me hace sonreír, hace años que no lo veía celoso, es gracioso que ocurra cuando esto va a terminar.

—Bien, pero solo son unas fotos donde no estoy haciendo nada en mi defensa -me acomodo en la silla de cuero naranja, el bufido de Edward me hace golpearlo de reflejo- tú no puedes estar molesto, Jane y Emma ¿recuerdas?

—No empecemos a discutir, saquen sus listas y Bella empieza.

—Que amable -murmuro- primero quiero comida, eres el padre y deberías conseguirme comida por lo menos. En segundo lugar solo puedes tocar mi vientre cuando yo lo diga, tercero debes estar en el parto, quiero que veas cuanto me va a doler tu imbecilidad, cuarto no quiero ropa muy rara así que yo elijo la ropa del bebé, quinto debes estar presente en el baby shower, no voy a soportar las felicitaciones hipócritas de los demás sola. Sexto estar en las ecografias y yo tendré la última palabra si surge algo grave aunque lo dudo. Siete no tendrá el nombre de ninguno de los dos ni familiares, te conozco y no le pondremos Carlisle ni por mucho que me agrade. Después haremos otra lista ya cuando nazca.

—Estoy de acuerdo en todo, y tú Edward? -Lo miramos esperando su reacción.

—Bella eres muy necia, en la sexta no estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué tal si tú no deseas tener una cesaría y la doctora dice que es mejor? Te conozco y te aferraras a tu decisión aunque te diga que no estoy de acuerdo.

—No es cierto -ruedo los ojos cruzándome de brazos, tal vez si pero no lo admitiré.

—Bella...

—Por cierto, ¿por qué me llamaste Cullen ayer? Entonces te puedo decir Swan ¿no?

—Estaba molesto.

—¿Quieres Bella hablar sobre las fotos?

—Antier Ian me quería hablar sobre unas cosas y nos reunimos en el parque -decido que es mejor opción ver al doctor- esas fotos nos las tomaron cuando íbamos a comprar unos hot dogs y ya.

—No pasó nada más? -pregunta el doctor y niego confiada.-ahora Edward lee tu lista.

—Primero no quiero que otros hombres estén cerca de mi hijo al menos que sean los que conocemos como Emmett o Jasper, tus papás y así. Segundo quiero saber todo lo que pase sobre el bebé y acerca de ti, no quiero no saber cosas como las náuseas que me culpaste a mi. Tercero me gustaría que cuando naciera no lo subamos a internet, tal vez después de unos meses está bien. Cuarto, si estamos juntos intentaré cuidar más al bebe para que puedas descansar y si no lo estamos qué lo dudo, iré a cuidarlo. Quinto ningún nombre ridiculo por favor Bella, como bernardo o algo así. Sexto ningún trabajo arriesgado.

—Estás de acuerdo Bella?

—si si si, no es como si conociera a tantos hombres cada segundo. Además obvio que no trabajaré estando embarazada Edward, tal vez fotos y ya.

—No lo se, a veces tomas decisiones arriesgadas.

—Ajá claro -murmuro rodando los ojos y poniendo mi mano entre nosotros para dejar de ver sus ojos, me pone nerviosa.

—Entonces Edward ¿por qué engañaste a Bella con Jane?

—Ay -murmuro, no esperaba este giro tan drástico. Me siento bien fijándome en los libros detrás del doctor, es lo más interesante al parecer.

—Bella ¿puedes mirar a Edward?

—¿Es necesario? -contestó mirando al doctor, asiente y dejó pasar unos minutos, bien no lloraré y todo saldrá excelente.

Me vuelvo a sentar cómo estaba antes mordiendo mi labio inferior. Contemplo sus ojos sintiendo que estamos en el pasado cuando aún no pasaba una semana del engaño con Jane. Su rostro es de confusión,

—No te engañe Bella, déjame terminar, se lo que viste -murmuro viéndome a los ojos, es doloroso así que miro su rostro evitando sus ojos, se rasuro recientemente, sus cejas siguen tan pobladas como la última vez, recuerdo la última vez que toqué su rostro con tanto cariño, vaya fue hace mucho- ese día sabes que había ido con Emm a tomar con otros amigos, estaba tan ebrio lo juro, es confuso la verdad. Emm había estado saliendo con Jane pero nada serio, acostones y ya... ella me conocía por ser famoso claramente y porque a veces Emm la llevaba a mi departamento para una ronda, se obsesionó conmigo y no lo sabía, él idiota de mi hermano le dio una copia de la llave y ese día me llevaron a mi departamento, pensé que eras tú la que estaba en la cama, la verdad sigo algo confundido sobre esa noche, desperté sabiendo que debía irte a buscar.

—Y no pensaste contarme todo esto? -Me limpio las lágrimas sientiendo ganas de creerle, ¿puedo hacerlo?

—Me sentía mal conmigo mismo, no pensé que me creyeras, eres necia y te aferras a tus decisiones... esperaba que me pidieras el divorcio. -su sonrisa no me gusta para nada, su nariz se pone roja al igual que sus ojos- después mamá te vio con un tipo, Noel.

—¿Por eso me odia?

—¿Quien es Noel?

—Despues de lo de Jane...Edward se fue dejándome sola, me sentía mal así que decidí irme sola a los bares, Noel era un chico español que conocí en uno, el me enseñó a bailar salsa, bachata... bailes latinos. -sonrío al recordar al de piel morena- era bueno conmigo, solo desapareció un día e imagino que fue culpa de tu mamá.

—¿Te hubieras ido con él si te lo hubiera pedido?

—No lo se, nunca lo sabremos Ed. -apartó la mirada y miró el reloj deseando que esto ya acabe.

— hagan una lista sobre lo que necesitan del otro si vuelven a regresar, pongan reglas y si quieren, nuevas promesas. También otra entre ustedes sobre los nombres de bebés que no desean ponerle.

**Pd: tengo una santa cruda, tal vez la última :( comenten y así. Si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre la lista pues díganme jajajaja no se me ocurrieron tantas veces. No entiendo porque demonios no se guarda bien la lista.**

**Vieron a Robert en la entrevista de Vogue? Awww sigo queriendo que ande con Kris :( **


	14. CapituloXIII:noesdivertido

**Capítulo XIII:no es divertido.**

Viernes.

Reviso el correo de Kate por séptima vez intentando contestar las preguntas correctamente, el programa de Charlie enviaba siempre con anticipación las preguntas que harían en el programa, lo único malo es que no podrías cambiarlas.

Abrumada tomó el control y decido enfocarme en buscar una película buena, por desgracia no encuentro alguna que no haya visto y lo dejo en el canal de moda, al parecer están revisando el closet de una chica y desechan todo lo que tiene, pobre.

—¿No es hoy lo del programa de Charlie? -la pregunta de Alice me hace voltear a verla, estaba en la cocina preparándome según algo de comer aunque solo me da un plato lleno de uvas.

—Kate vendrá por mi a la siete, sabes que le gusta llegar una hora antes para revisar si están las cosas cómo le gustan.

Se sienta a mi lado tomando un par de uvas, recarga su cabeza en mi hombro mientras ve la televisión, reviso de nuevo las respuestas que puse en el cuestionario y se las envío a Kate, que ella las revise y me diga qué decir.

—¿realmente quieres divorciarte de Ed?

Juego con las uvas mirando como la chica llora en televisión, odio estos programas.

—No lo se, cuándo pase un mes me vuelves a preguntar.

—Me gustaría pensar que si, es mi hermano ¿sabes? Aunque eres mi amiga y esto no está tan genial porque...

—Mejor veamos que me voy a poner -la interrumpo intentando no pensar en mi matrimonio por unas horas, me levanto dejando el plato en la mesa- estaba pensando en el vestido turquesa aunque creo que es demasiado, ¿uno rojo mejor?

—Odio que no quieras hablar conmigo sobre esto, pero te dejaré en paz por el momento -toma mi mano llevándome a mi habitación, asiento siguiéndole la corriente- yo digo que mejor un vestido color cobre, como que últimamente está de moda.

Después de un largo debate sobre mi atuendo, me bañe relajándome hasta que se acabó el agua caliente. Me acuesto en la cama con la toalla enrollada, pienso en el bebé y agradezco que ya no me baje, adiós sufrimiento. Alice entra con un par de mascarillas, se sienta a mi lado diciéndome que me debería poner tales cosas. Se siente bien cuando Alice me obliga a ponerme una mascarilla china, cierro los ojos deseando dormirme.

—————

Los gritos de un bebé me levantan, wowowow, ¿un bebé? acaricio mi vientre y todo sigue igual en mi cuerpo, okay no soy yo. Me quito la mascarilla que huele a rosas y la tiro en el bote de basura, me miro en el espejo y mi piel se ve bonita, me encanta. Aún escucho los gritos así que me pongo una bata rosada para salir de la habitación, awww, es jeremy haciendo berrinches con su madre.

—Ya se despertó la Bella durmiente -Me dice su esposo, siempre olvido su nombre así que solo le sonrío, tiene todavía su barba de mil días dándole un aspecto salvaje, siempre me a gustado la pareja que hace con Kate, son algo exóticos.

El pequeño jeremy heredó el cabello de su madre, y la nariz de su padre, tiene el rostro todo rojo mientras veo cómo jala el cabello de Kate varias veces, debe de doler.

—Aquí está su mamila, Bella ya voy a aprender a preparar leches para estar preparada para la llegada de mi sobrino. -dice Alice dándole la mamila a Kate, la veo alimentar a su hijo y me da risa, ella casi no tiene paciencia para nada.

—¿Por qué está aquí Jeremy? -pregunta confundida, escuchamos los sonidos del bebé al tragar, se escucha desesperado.

—Bueno, ya que no conseguí niñera, Garrett se quedará aquí a cuidar al bebé y cuando venga a dejarte nos iremos los tres.

—Que raro pero bueno, si Alice está bien con eso. -Me encojo de hombros volviendo a levantarme- iré a cambiarme, ¿qué hora es? ¿Todavía falta mucho?

—Son las cinco y media, Bella dama. -miro a Garrett con una sonrisa, nunca me ha caído bien ni mal, me da mala espina pero se que siempre le será fiel a Kate.

—¿Alice me ayudas? -el hago señas para que me acompañe, entramos a la habitación y busco el vestido.

—Garrett siempre juega con tu nombre, ¿no es extraño?

—Ni me digas, no quiero pensar en eso, nunca e entendido porque lo hace y no quiero entenderlo -contesto colocándome el vestido, la ropa interior no se ve ni se marca en mi cuerpo, pensar en el castaño me causa escalofríos- a Edward nunca le a agradado, hasta una vez casi lo golpea por eso Kate lo odia.

—No me extrañaría, a Emmett le parecería divertido.

—Tal vez -Me encojo de hombros colocándome los tacones blancos. Me siento en la cama esperando a que organice todo su maquillaje, nunca me a gustado que los maquilladores de televisión me toquen, todo sucio y con gérmenes de otras personas.

—Por cierto, tú doctora llamo, dijo que quiere verte el martes, dice que los resultados ya están listos.

—El martes tengo las fotos con la revista, veré qué puedo hacer.

——————————

Kate había impedido que Alice tocara mi cabello, al parecer los del estudio tienen planes con el. En el carro empieza a decirme distintas cosas sobre mis respuestas, intento memorizar sus consejos aunque lo más seguro es que haga otra cosa diferente.

Al llegar al lugar varios me toman fotos o me piden autógrafos, son demasiado amables para mi gusto. Juego con mi celular mientras espero a que terminen de arreglar mi cabello, en realidad solo hacen algunas ondas nada extremo como había pensado.

Un trabajador me explica por dónde debo entrar y que debo hacer y después estoy sola en el camerino comiendo varias galletas.

Reviso el guion varias veces e intento no entrar en pánico, odio cuando me pasa esto. El camerino es pequeño, unos muebles blancos, una mesa en el centro y un espejo con varios focos alrededor. La puerta se abre dejando a la vista a Kate.

—Bells dame tu celular, ya vas a salir. -Me levantó dándole mi celular.

—¿Tan rápido? -pregunto caminando por los pasillos, varias personas nos guían hasta dejarnos en una puerta gris.

—Bien a la cuenta de cinco entras -Me dice uno que tiene distintas canas, creo que ya lo había visto antes pero no recuerdo en dónde.

Terminan de acomodar mi cabello y retocar mi maquillaje para irse corriendo, Kate se despide de mi y abro la puerta mientras pienso en no caerme.

Hay demasiados focos y cámaras, sonrío mirando al tal Charlie, tiene el cabello rubio y es medio gordito, si trae azul le da un toque de luz creo. Hay un mueble cafe al parecer de cuero a lado de su escritorio, me siento tomando su mano.

—Hola Bella -su voz es medio ronca, tal vez fuma- Me han hablado muy bien de ti.

—Wow me alegro Charlie -contestó soltando su mano y mirando al público por un momento, están saludándome y algunos toman fotos.

—Bien te parece que hablemos primero de tu película? Un éxito en estos momentos por cierto.

—De seguro es por Ian -contestó riéndome, algunas gritan e intento no mirar.

—Bueno, también por ti, eres bonita -respondo con un gracias- bien tengo entendido que ya se conocían desde antes ¿no?

—Si, mi cuñada Alice presentó su ropa y bueno nos eligió -esto no estaba en el guion agh, miro su rostro que empieza a sudar, espero no estar así.

—Comentaste que besaba muy bien en la rueda de prensa ¿no?

—Estaba bromeando, hubieras visto el rostro de Edward -miro a Kate buscando auxilio.

—Fue difícil hacer la escena del agua? Dónde parece que te estás muriendo.

—Bueno en realidad no, Ian me agarraba de la parte de atrás y había salvavidas por todos lados.

—Harás la segunda película por lo que tengo entendido, ¿harías más desnudos con Ian? -su sonrisa hipócrita me hace reír y querer matarlo.

—si así lo dice el guion, que puedo hacer yo -Me encojo de hombros acomodando mi cabello.

—Y el bebé?

—Cuál bebé? -pregunto intentando conseguir la calma, dudo que se me note.

—Al final de la película parece que estás embarazada, suponemos todos que la segunda película tratará sobre eso.

—No creo, o quien sabe, todo puede pasar -Dios mío ya que quiero ir.

—Entonces... las fotos de Ian y tú... ¿están juntos?

—Solo salimos a dar una vuelta y platicar.

—En la noche sólo ustedes dos... da mucho de que hablar Bella.

—¿Quieres arruinar mi hermoso matrimonio? -finjo estar alterada y luego me rio, la audiencia también se ríe y pienso en cuando iremos a comerciales- estamos de acuerdo que en el día muchas personas nos reconocerían? Y en la noche no pasa eso.

—¿Edward cómo está? ¿Los bebés ya vienen?

—Eres peor que mi madre -comentó tomando el vaso que me ofrece uno de producción, me quiero morir.

—Ya cuantos años de casados, ya es hora no?

—Mmmm... hay parejas que tienen hijos a los treinta, todavía nos faltan varios años Charlie.

Esto que es? Que horrible programa me quiero ir ya, en serio alguien ve esto? Dejo mi taza en su escritorio sintiendo sudor en la espalda, debería seguir el guion el tipo.

—Te tenemos una sorpresa, mira a tu izquierda -Lo hago sin dudar, este tipo es capaz de traer a Ian sin dudas.

Pero no, no es Ian, es mi amado esposo con un traje verde oscuro, se le ve muy bien, hormonas no empiecen. Me levanto tomando su mano, que esta pasando?

—No creen que se ven bonitos? En unos momentos volvemos -dice el idiota que está atrás de mi, las cámaras dejan de tener ese foco rojo y suspiro.

Charlie se va para secar su sudor, lo odio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? -susurró quitándome en micrófono por un momento.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, en serio, mi manager me dijo que tenía una entrevista pero al parecer esto es la entrevista.

—¿Kate tú sabías? -volteó a ver a mi manager sonriendo con el idiota ese, claro que sabía. - joder ahora que hacemos?

—¿Fingir? Se nos da bien. -ruedo los ojos soltando su mano, me siento de nuevo y los de maquillaje vienen a secarme el sudor y retocarme de nuevo.

Espero a que se vayan para mirar a Ed.

—No podemos decirle todavía del bebé.

—ellos saben que no vivimos juntos -murmura acercándose más a mi.

—¿cómo lo saben?

—me tomaron fotos saliendo de mi departamento y a ti también del hotel de Alice, conozco a alguien que trabaja aquí y me lo dijo.

—Hola, me permiten acomodarles sus micrófonos?

—Por supuesto -le sonrío dejando que haga su trabajo,muerdo mis labios intentando pensar en alguna respuesta.

—Bien que diremos? -miro al público que sigue gritando nuestros nombres , les sonrío y saludo con mi mano.

—estamos consiguiendo una casa nueva y por eso estamos viviendo separados -murmura jugando con su traje.

—dirá que intentamos expandir la familia.

—¿Y no es cierto?

—Cierto -tomo de nuevo su mano al ver que entra Charlie.

—Bien empezamos en tres, dos, uno -el señor detrás de una cámara empezó a gritar, sonrío mirando a Charlie.

—Tenemos a la pareja que ha sido la pareja del momento, se ha dicho que se van a divorciar, ¿es cierto?

—Se dice mucho de nosotros -contesta Edward manejando la situación- pero eso es falso.

—Entonces porque no viven juntos?

—Estamos buscando una casa más grande. -respondo sintiéndome más cómoda.

—Pero pueden vivir juntos

—Tienes hermanas? Vivir con Alice no es una opción, prefiero que estén las dos juntas, ademas viajo varias veces a la semana y no quiero dejar tanto tiempo sola a Bella.

—Entonces una casa más grande para qué?

—Nos gustaría tener hijos

—Bella acaba de decir que todavía faltan varios años

—Soy reservada con esas cosas Charlie, entre más privado mejor -le sonrío, ya me quiero ir, ¿cuanto falta?

—Entonces cuantos les gustaría tener?

—Seis? -responde Ed sonriendo.

—Edward -digo golpeándolo levemente ocasionando la risa del público.

—Tres? Dos? -Me pregunta Edward acercándose más a mi, me rio apartándolo mientras niego, lo que debemos de hacer para perder tiempo.

—diez? -contestó divertida, Charlie empieza a reírse, los dos sonreímos mirando al público. Se sabe que la risa de Charlie dura varios minutos y es un alivio ya que solo faltan cinco minutos para que todo termine.

—Bien se nos acaba el tiempo, escuchemos a la banda del día de hoy y nos vemos hasta la otra semana. Muchas gracias por venir Bella y Edward.

—Nos encanto estar aquí -contestó y la música empieza a sonar, es una banda en vivo.

Salimos de ese lugar sin despedirnos de nadie, Edward pone su brazo en mis hombros mientras nuestros managers apartan a la prensa, Los dos nos subimos en el carro de Kate y esperamos estar lejos de la prensa para hablar.

—Kate no quiero volver a ese programa, es un asco, el guion ni lo siguió y fue la entrevista más horrible que e tenido.

—La apoyó -contesta Edward- ahora nos seguirán hasta que compremos la casa.

—saben que tendrán que vivir juntos por un tiempo ¿no? Será muy raro que se divorcien dentro de unas semanas, sus fans se molestaran... debo decirles que muchos están de acuerdo en redes sociales sobre qué tengan algún bebé, tal vez sea el más esperado del año.

—Por eso no debes revisar las redes sociales Kate -le respondo sintiendo un nudo en mi estomago. No revises tu celular Bella, ni se lo pidas a Kate.

—Bella no debemos vivir juntos, no te preocupes -murmura Edward, alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sabes que tiene razón, nos comerán vivos si nos divorciamos tan rápido y además nuestros fans son muy agresivos, desearán saber todo de nuestra mudanza y nuestro bebé...

—Bella no pienses en eso todavía, se que te importan tus fans pero lo más seguro es que en unas semanas todos lo olviden.

Asiento mirando adelante, cierro los ojos intentando olvidar lo sucedido, una semana sin celular estaría bien.

—Oh cierto, mi doctora desea vernos el martes, ya tiene los resultados del análisis.

—Bella tienes el martes las fotografías.

—Lo se, sería después de las fotos -le contestó a Kate rodando los ojos.

—Puedo recogerte después de las fotografías, creo que tengo el día libre.

—Bien, ¿por cierto cómo te irás a tu casa?

—Puedo quedarme con mi hermanita -responde con una sonrisa, alzo la ceja bufando.

Mientras duerma en la sala todo bien, y si Alice lo obliga a quedarse conmigo? No te emociones Bella, no pasará.

Salimos del carro y recuerdo al esposo de Kate, uh cierto.

Entramos mientras el bebé está llorando, garrett camina con él en brazos y Kate camina hacia ellos.

—Vi todo -dice Alice caminando hacia nosotros, Edward cierra la puerta y asiento.

—Que hace ese idiota aquí? -Me pregunta Edward mirando a Garrett.

—Hola Bella rosa -Lo golpea Kate dándole una patada, al parecer el bebé prefiere a su mamá porque deja de llorar.

—Hola idiota -contesta Edward e intento no reírme.

—Deberían irse, ya es tarde.

—Si, Garrette toma la bolsa, adiós bells -dice Kate.

Salen del departamento sin decirles otra palabra y busco algo de comer.

—Te vas a quedar a dormir Ed? -dice Alice con adoración, ya había olvidado que ella lo ama demasiado, supongo que es la ventaja de ser el mayor.

—Si, estoy cansado y extraño a mi hermanita -jala las mejillas del Alice haciendo que se vea rara.

Termino mi comida y me despido de ellos deseando mi cama.

Sábado

La mañana empieza con la llegada de Jasper, desayunamos juntos mientras hago que no existe Edward. Se ponen a platicar mientras ven un partido de fútbol, no me interesa para nada.

Me arreglo para la terapia y también hago la tarea estupida. ¿Por que me siento tan molesta?

Edward me lleva al consultorio y no hablamos, me alegro. Wow que me pasa? Por qué lo quiero golpear?

Me sigo preguntando mentalmente mientras llegamos al piso que corresponde. El doctor ya nos está esperando así que entramos sin tener que decir nada.

—Ayer los vi en televisión, ¿lo planearon?

—No, nuestros managers lo planearon sin decirnos.-contestó sentándome.

—Bien, ¿llegaron juntos?

—Aquí? Si. -respondio Edward sentándose a mi lado.

—saquen sus listas, Edward empieza con la lista sobre lo que necesitan del otro si vuelven a regresar.

—quiero que confíes en mi, si tienes alguna duda me digas, si piensas que te engaño dímelo y no lo guardes. Me gustaría que me acompañes cuando viajo y tengas tiempo, salgamos al cine o demos un paseo debes en cuando, también que cada mes tengamos una cita. Diría que te prometo serte fiel pero creo que en el pasado también hice esa promesa y fallé, tal vez ya no confías en mis promesas, pero me gustaría que lo volvieras hacer y juro que ahora si lo cumpliré.

—Estás de acuerdo Bella? -pregunta el doctor, _corazón contrólate por favor, _asiento mirándolo.-sigues tú Bella.

—Quiero sexo, no sé si sean las hormonas pero creo que eso faltó en nuestro matrimonio, quiero que me abraces sin tener que pedirlo, también que me lleves el desayuno a la cama como antes lo hacías, necesito que me seas fiel porque dudo que vuelva a perdonarte, que me expliques bien las cosas... que me preguntes como estoy y si yo te lo pregunto no solo respondas con un "estoy bien" que si peleamos no te vayas de la casa sin solucionarlo. Creo que ya.

—Edward estás de acuerdo?

—Si.

—Ahora Bella comienza con los nombres de bebés que no desean ponerle.

—No quiero Edward, carlisle, Charlie, Julio, charlotte, minerva, Michel,Esme, Jessica, Emma y Jane descartados, me gusta William ¿tu que piensas? También me gusta Dessire , Julieta, Alexander, Alexa.

—Alexander está bien, aunque William es muy inglés, Lisa, Mía me gustan, los que no son Kate, Ian, Romeo, Erick, Jacob, Alice, Rosalie.

—Es un avance -digo estando de acuerdo.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieran -miramos al doctor confundidos-que tengan una cita por lo menos este mes, que salgan al cine o un lugar que les guste, si tienes algún viaje Edward quiero que lleves a Bella, sobre el sexo... estaría bien pero si no quieren no hay problema, hablen entre ustedes de ahora en adelante.

—Quiere que hagamos nuestra lista? Pensé que sería después del mes.

—Si deciden terminar y continuar con su divorcio, ¿cuando lo harán?

Omg tiene razón, me encojo de hombros mientras muerdo mi labio.

—Está bien por mi -contesta Edward, suspirando asiento.

—De acuerdo, acepto.

Martes

La puerta se abre dejando pasar a Edward con una bolsa, espero que si me haya comprado lo que pedí.

—Oh Edward que gusto verte, ¿podrías regalarnos una foto con tu esposa? -miro al fotógrafo como si acabara de decir una estupidez, el rostro de Kate cambia.

—Si a Kate no le molesta. -esos dos son como el agua y aceite, deja la bolsa en mi silla mirándome, asiento esperando una respuesta de Kate.

—Bien, si también pagan por esto, les mencione que Bella tiene una cita la próxima hora y...

Un empleado me pide el bolso que me dieron, camino a mi silla donde Edward me está esperando. Abro la bolsa sacando la malteada para darle un sorbo.

—¿cuento te debo?

—Nada, también es mío -pone su mano en mi abdomen, lo golpeó apartando su mano.

—Edward aquí no. Kate se está volviendo loca porque desea que todo el mundo se entere. -tomo asiento mirando cómo deja de pelear con el director y camina hacia nosotros. Dejó la bolsa en mis piernas, le entrego la malteada a Edward y saco los nuggets mordiendo uno.

—Aquí no puedes comer Bella. -me reclama poniéndose enfrente de mi.

—Acaso yo te prohibí algo cuando estabas embarazada? -alego continuando comiendo.

—En que quedaste con el Director?

—Deben arreglarse, los de vestuario vendrán por ustedes cuando tengan listo sus atuendos. Al parecer los pondrán en la portada de la revista.

—Podrías negociar la exclusiva para anunciar el embarazo. -murmuro esperando que Edward termine de tomarle a mi malteada.

—Si pero eso debo hablarlo con Mich.

—Mich nos adora, aceptará -contesta Edward con una sonrisa, pienso en la adorable señora de pelo gris, la actual dueña de la revista.-podría llamarla en este instante.

—Bien, ya quiero terminar este asunto.

Mientras Edward le llama a Mich y le cuenta la noticia termino los nuggets y sigo con las papas, hubiera pedido un kit kat. Kate toma el celular empezando a hablar con Mich, los nervios la dominan y me da risa. Hace años había conocido a Mich porque era una de las mejores amigas de Esme, le había encantado lo lindo que nos veíamos juntos y desde ese momento nos pedía las exclusivas. Kate todavía no superaba que le hablara con normalidad a la señora

————————-

—Quieres que te lleve?

—Edward me llevará, no te preocupes.

—Cualquier cosa me llamas -se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla y mira de mal modo a Edward que va saliendo de los vestidores.

Con la bolsa de comida aún sin terminar lo espero cerca de la salida, se coloca sus lentes y ruedo los ojos.

—Dame la bolsa -se la doy sin problemas, ya estoy cargando a su bebé.

Me abre la puerta y la prensa está esperándonos, de seguro fue culpa de Kate.

Los de seguridad nos abre un camino para poder llegar al carro, Edward me abre la puerta y subo poniendo el seguro. La prensa suele abrir las puertas para evitar que nos vayamos, son raros.

En unos segundos estamos librándonos de ellos y sus estupidas preguntas.

—No creo que hayan olvidado lo del viernes.

—Todavía no pasa tanto tiempo Bella.

—Por cierto, ¿por que te acabaste mi malteada?

—¿Quieres otra?

Lo golpeo y decido poner música, al parecer es de una nueva Banda porque no reconozco la canción.

El consultorio de la doctora está algo vacío así que casi nadie nos reconoce, la puerta de Bree se abre y nos hace unas señas para que entremos.

—Hola Bella y Edward, tomen asiento.

—Pasa algo Bree? -pregunto al ver su rostro confuso, intento ver la hoja que sostiene empezando a preocuparme- todo va bien?

—Eso creo, solo que... cuando te revise creí ver algo raro en la eco, el tamaño no era adecuado y por eso pedí un análisis.

—¿Tamaño? Alguna deformidad? -la forma en cómo pregunta Edward me hace sonreír, también se preocupa.

—No no no, tenía la sospecha que podrías tener gemelos y los resultados dieron positivo, imagino que vomitas todo el tiempo o te dan náuseas.

—Ya sabía yo que no era normal, no es divertido para nada -golpeó a Edward ya que en parte fue su culpa, toma mi mano gentilmente y deseo llorar- ¿gemelos? Que vamos hacer con dos bebes Edward.

_¿Debería llorar? O estar feliz? Que complicado es esto. _

_—_me gustaría que cada dos semanas vinieras, tu cuerpo es delgado y estás teniendo dos bebes Bella, deberás comer mejor para que el embarazo no afecte tu salud.

—si si -contestó soltando la mano de Edward. -puede ser de alto riesgo ¿no?

—Si te cuidas bien tal vez no, aunque el parto se adelantara y tal vez nazcan en la primera semana de abril.

—¿Abril? Bien, todavía falta demasiado -responde Edward por mi, asiento acariciando mi vientre.

—Cualquier duda te preguntaré Bree. ¿Ya nos podemos ir? -pregunto levantándome, me da la hoja de resultados y asiente.

—Hasta luego doctora.

Salimos del consultorio y sonrío dándole pequeños golpes.

—Si en tu caraaaaaa, naceran en mi mes -digo contenta mientras doy saltos de victoria, rueda los ojos mientras sonríe.

—Entonces yo les pondré sus nombres.

—Ja, en tus sueños Edward.

**Adelantó**:

_—Edward en qué parte de la relación piensas que fracasó tu matrimonio?_

_—Desde antes de iniciarlo, cuando perdone a Bella por besar a un chico._

**Hace tiempo que no doy adelantos, jajajaja me amo, awww gemelos. Era muy obvio, o sea demasiadas náuseas no son normales duh, la verdad pensé que se darían cuenta. Creo que a veces escribía bebés debes de bebé, confieso que luego releo los capítulos y cuando me doy cuenta de eso lo cambio. La verdad no se si serán niños o niñas, creo que si pongo que es un niño y una niña seria muy típico, la mayoría de libros buscan poner a la parejita ya saben. Lo que si estoy segura es que ninguno saldrá con alguna enfermedad, eso ya sería más drama jajajaja**

**No se si usas el cumpleaños de Kristen ya que hoy cumple años, en serio no lo tenia planeado, según yo nacería los bebés en abrirl pero ahorita acabo de ver que Kristen cumple en abril y Robert en Mayo, así que no se si contar qué Bella nace en abril o dejarlo cómo está. **


	15. capitulo XIV: sin decisiones todavía

**CAPITULO XIV: **

¿Edward en qué parte de la relación piensas que fracasó tu matrimonio?

—Desde antes de iniciarlo, cuando perdone a Bella por besar a una chica la primera vez que nos conocimos, me sentí traicionado por alguna extraña razón, la acababa de conocer no debí sentirme así.

—La primera vez que nos conocimos fue cuando nos vimos en el casting Edward

No, fue años antes tal vez, tenías dieciséis, fue una fiesta de una chica llamada Jessica.

Recuerdo que mis amigos me habían invitado a esa fiesta, habían de vacaciones y llegamos tarde. Todos estaban ebrios incluyéndote, entre al lugar y tu cabello llamo mi atención, tan negro cayendo hasta llegar a tu cintura, sentí un deseo por tocarlo y saber de ti. Estabas con Rosalie, yo no sabía quién era pero supuse que era tu amiga. Tus ojos me miraron con descaro y la verdad no puedo evitar pensar que deseaba que fueras para siempre mía ... cuando te invito a bailar Ros te besó presentándose como tu novia, solo reíste. Pensé que te había olvidado pero al verte en el casting recordé todo.

—Vaya, pensé que eras un deja vu, quien lo diría. -nos miramos por varios segundos, solo sé que hubo una noche donde me emborrache demasiado provocando que los detalles se olviden o eso creía hasta hoy.

—Bien, en dos semanas dejamos de vernos, les sugerimos que comiencen a organizarse para cumplir las cosas que deben especificar la sesión pasada.

* * *

los días siguientes pasan tan rápidos, evito lo más posible hablar con Edward sobre lo que nos pide hacer el señor, en realidad tenia razon, si no es ahora ¿cuándo? Algunas noches sueño con gemelos, ojos azules con un cabello cobrizo, mi lado materno cada vez se hace presente y las náuseas se pasan sin darme cuenta.

pensar en Ian me deprimia, no lo se, quiero decir nunca pense en un futuro con él ni estar en una relación estable o algo por su estilo, no necesito más caos en mi vida, creo que tengo suficiente con mi supuesto divorcio para desear buscarlo y aceptar estar con el moreno más sexy, ademas los chismes de que sale con Nina me pondrán nerviosa, tal vez sea verdad y no me sorprenderia, ella es hermosa, aunque claro yo también lo soy, pero ella no tiene hijos ni sigue casada. ..definitivamente odio estar con pensamientos negativos.

mi mente me pide prestarle las noticias emocionantes que dice Kate enfrente de mi, su bebe esta entre mis brazos, supongo que deberia empezar asociarme con otros bebes.

—Bella, ¡ponme atención! -su aspecto desarreglado me causa un conflicto, antes del bebe ella se preocupaba mucho de su aspecto y ahora todo cambio, ¿seré asi?

¿Éstas bien? -oh claro se me olvidaba decirles que tambien esta Edward a mi lado escuchando el plan perfecto de Kate.

—Solo pienso en que ya es tarde para ir con Mich.

Los dos voltean a ver el reloj grande que esta arriba de la televisión, Kate grita tomando sus cosas, el bebe dormido en mis brazos se mueve y Edward juega con sus pequeñas manos.

—Si Kate apenas puede con uno, que nos espera a nosotros.

—Ni deseo pensarlo, me pone nerviosa.

—Dame el bebe -casi me lo arrebata y Edward me ayuda a ponerme de pie, si en el segundo de embarazo me duelen los pechos que sera en los meses faltantes?

¿Ya nos vamos? -la pregunta de Alice me hace reir, esta muy bien arreglada junto con Jasper, la entrevista seria en la casa Cullen para despues celebrar la noticia en ella.

Todos salimos del departamento, por lo que se, Ros y Em nos esperan en la mansión Cullen, solo pensar en el abrazo de Esme me provoca náuseas ... Ya bella deja de pensar.

—Los vere en televisión, llamare si algo no me agrada -Kate se despide de nosotros antes de subir a su Uber, mi vestido gris se alza un poco antes de subir al carro, Jasper es el conductor autorizado.

—Ed ... mamá sabe de su divorcio?

ah, no habia pensado en eso.

No, quiero que toda la cena este bien, ademas sabes como es, evitar la entrevista para hacer una cena de interrogatorios.

Asiento estando de acuerdo, con un bostezo junto con la canción mas aburrida que pone Alice me duermo, no sueño en nada particular, a veces me despierto por los topes entre otras cosas. La casa Cullen está llena de camionetas negras junto con varias guardaspaldas cuidandolas, las camionetas del canal de Mich es reconocible por los colores blancos.

¿Estaran todos los Cullen aqui? -pregunto caminando a un lado de Edward, su mano se coloca en mi cintura

No todos, solo los amigos de mis padres importantes y ... los Vulturi.

-¿Qué? ay no por favor, no soporto al vejestorio ese.

Se rie abriendo la puerta para mi, sonreimos mientras entramos, la casa había sido de nuevo remodelado muy rápido, el dinero y sus beneficios.

—Todavia sigues disgustada por haber intentado robarte de mi lado?

No soporto que traten a las mujeres como mercancia, cuantas mujeres lleva? -pregunto tomando su brazo, intento caminar lentamente para no llegar con los Cullen.

—Su última adquisición se llama Delia - murmura Alice detras de nosotros, Jasper rueda los ojos comprendiendo, tampoco soporta que Aro cada vez que una mujer deja de complacerlo se consiga una nueva.

—Mira aqui viene -veo al señor de traje, ¿había dejado su horrible barba lacia amarrada con un liston? el hombre mas asqueroso y ridiculo de la vida. La sonrisa que ofrece Edward se que lo hace para molestarme.

—Te odio Cullen -aprieto su brazo fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Oh, la pareja perfecta, Bella, tan preciosa como el día que ... -le doy la mano cortada que la bese, yo la lavare como mil veces, ¿deberia cortarla? solo sentir su baba en mi piel me repugna, me da una mirada lujuriosa para continuar con los saludos.-bien, les quiero presentar a mi novia Delia de Austria, una mujer preciosa aunque Bella siempre sera la mujer mas hermosa.

¿Acabo de escuchar bien? ¿Qué idiota, bueno aunque a ella parece embobada con él y no comprende lo que acaba de insinuar, wow, este hombre como lo hace? la morena de ojos azules me examina con una sonrisa, ¿me odiara?

—¡Oh mi Bella! - Emmett empuja un poco a Aro para abrazarme, disfruto el rostro de descontento y Edward se dedica a hablar con Aro sobre negocios. le doy las gracias antes que me baje.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, vamos Delia -ella con una sonrisa se va con él, nunca entra a sus novias, ¿por qué no se dan cuenta?

—Joder ¿por que invitaron al anciano? -no puedo no reir por el comentario de Ros, me entiende tan bien.

—Es un gran amigo de la familia, ademas hace chistes muy buenos. Verdo los ojos escuchando a Emmett.

No porque haga chistes buenos vas hacerte amigo o olvidar como trata a las mujeres, es un idiota.

—Edward y Bella por favor acompañenme, empezando las grabaciones en unos minutos. -la pasante se nota nerviosa, la seguimos hacia una habitacion de arriba, se nota que tiembla o tiene frio, me voy por la primera, su cabello rojizo es bonito al igual que sus ojos negros. veo en su gafet que se llama Victoria, que nombre tan de reina.

—Gracias -le decimos a la vez cuando nos abre la puerta, puedo ver que intente hacer un buen juego en la habitación vacia, Mich esta repasando unas hojas mientras toda su producción se sigue moviendo a su alrededor, tan genial se ve, nos colocamos en el sofa gris que esta a su lado, nos sonrie al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—Me alegro que llega, las chicas les colocaran sus microfonos -hace una señal y las chicas de mi edad controlan a toquetearnos para ponernos los aparatos.

—Te ves tan hermosa Mich -dice Edward, se podria decir que ella es como una gran tía, por lo que recuerdo aveces lo cuidaba cuando era pequeño, su vestido blanco contrasta con la silla dorada, si supiera que pasado tenemos edward y yo con esa silla tan vez no se sentaria en ella.

—Gracias Edward, recuerdo cuando eras un bebe pero ahora estas casado con una mujer hermosa y bueno, sabemos que diremos hoy, me hacen sentir vieja.

¿Y Félix? tengo entendido que se casara pronto.

No quiero recordar eso, esa chica solo busca la fortuna ... por que no se puede conseguir a alguien como tu Bella?

—Soy perfecta, ¿eh? -pregunto sonriendo, si supiera, es lo mismo que digo pero Edward no lo sabe valorar.

—Demasiado - responde Edward, bufo rodando los ojos, Mich se rie pensando que estamos jugando. Se levanta para decirle algo al director, me siento observada pero no encuentro quien lo hace, espero que se pase la sensación con el tiempo y la mano de Edward sintiendome ya nerviosa, no me gusta esto.

—Recuerdas esa silla?

—Podrias intentar no alborotar mis hormonas? -levanto la vista del suelo para verlo, su risa me provoca una sonrisa, aww quiero llorar y besarlo, rudo los ojos intentando no pensar en eso.

—Entonces si la reconoce.

—Recuerdo muy bien la habitación ... en verdad tuvimos una gran suerte de no quedarme embarazada veces.

—Concuerdo. -su pequeña risa llama la atención de varios, me recargo en el respaldo contemplando como varios impedimentos a salirse.

—Supongo que pronto estaremos al aire.

juega con mis dedos mientras muevo mi pierna repetidas veces, que diran mis padres? debi invitarlos? debo ir a verlos?

—Estás nerviosa

—Por supuesto, confesaré que estoy embarazada y con gemelos enfrente de televisión nacional, no es facil.

—Pero salir con Ian si.

—Pero salir con Emma si.

—Touche -me rió y acomodo mi cabello con la mano libre, su mano calienta mi mano y eso es reconfortante, odio ser tan friolenta.

—Bien chicos, ¿listos? -Mich volverá a sentarse mientras nos pregunta, asiente y me acomodaré bien en el sofá.

Alguien comienza a contar e intentar no pensar en nada y mantener mi sonrisa.

Escucho a Mich da su discurso de siempre y despues nos presenta, hablamos de cosas tontas como las fotografías de Ian o la sesión de fotos del martes.

—Bien entremos a algo más emocionante, me alegro de que tengan una gran confianza por dejarme una carga de esta noticia. ¿Estan esperando su primer hijo, estoy en lo cierto?

Algunos gritan en la habitación, intento no reir por eso y mi sonrisa esta al mas no poder, bueno un peso menos.

—Muy correcto. -asiento mordiendo mi labio, Ed me mira y luego mira a Mich- pero en algo te equivocas.

El rostro de desconcierto de Mich es tan genial que no puedo contener mi risa, amo estas entrevistas que provocan esas reacciones.

—Son dos bebes. -le aclaro a Mich y se escuchan gritos en el piso de abajo, solo pensar en el rostro de Alice me hace el dia.

Mich comienza a llorar y Edward y yo nos empezamos a reir, así fue nuestra misma reacción despues de estar en el auto, nos cuestionamos tantas cosas y seguimos sin creerlo.

¿No estás jugando? -pregunta limpiandose el rostro, aww la quiero abrazar, de seguro sera una genial abuela en el futuro.

-No

¿Gemelos? wow, que hermosos serán -dice volviendo a retomar la entrevista, asiento un poco emocionado, que envidias debo estar provocando en el público, que genial-¿cuantos meses entonces tienes?

—Dos meses

—Pensé que seria solo uno, me siento muy feliz por ustedes, supongo que los demás no lo sabian verdad?

No, pero por lo que escuchaste abajo supongo que Alice esta de lo mas feliz -contesto jugando con la mano de Edward, ¿por qué me siento tan feliz? I don't like

—¿Como ha llevado el embarazo?

—Oh no -dice Edward por mi, lo golpeo levemente sonriendo.-me culpo por tener vomitos en la madrugada, como si yo en verdad pudiera controlarlo.

—Es que era muy horrible, no sabes Mich, todos los días eran tan horribles, no podías dormir porque en la mañana me daban ganas de vomitar, y pensaba al principio que era normal pero luego se hicieron más frecuentes y peor me sentia.

—Hasta que la doctora nos dijo que son gemelos entendimos todo.

—Supongo que ya no te dan náuseas

—Si, dejaron de darme hace una semana, solo pensar en los meses que faltan me ponen nerviosa.

—Dejaras de hacer proyectos?

—Tal vez el proximo año pensare en volver a mis proyectos, quiero estar con los bebes un tiempo.

—Oh, por eso buscan una casa, entiendo todo!

la entrevista continua con preguntas que son mas chismosas que nada, que estaran diciendo en redes sociales? espero que sean comentarios positivos.

—Bueno, ustedes no saben pero estamos en la mansión Cullen y todos están esperando abajo para felicitar a la pareja, espero que les haya gustado esta entrevista y no olviden seguirnos, gracias Edward y Bella.

me relajo en el mueble cuando dicen corte y deseo bajar para ver el rostro de Alice y Rosalie, escucho que Mich habla por teléfono con su hijo y Edward me hace una señal para irnos, asiento tomando su mano y caminamos para salir, habiendo dejado los microfonos en el sofa para que los recogieran despues.

Alice esta afuera con un rostro de sorpresa, comienza a llorar provocandome estar incomoda, Edward la abraza mientras Emmett me da un fuerte abrazo, lo golpeo para que me suelte.

—Gemelos, wow, todos unos campeones con una sola vez, es asombroso.

—Emmett! -lo miro con asco, que bien recuerda ese dia este idiota. Rosalie me abraza cariñosa, le sonrio.

—Que haremos con gemelos, dios Alice deseara vestirlos siempre, eso no lo voy a permitir -me dice entre juego, asiento estando de acuerdo.

—Yo estoy mas preparada de vestir esos niños que ustedes dos.

—Vamos a bajo -les digo sintiendo que estorbamos en el pasillo, me arrepiento al pensar en el monton de personas que sufren a saludar

Esme al abrazarme comienza a llorar, Ed me la quita de encima con ayuda de Carlisle, sin pedir permiso toca mi abdomen cariciandolo, incomoda mil.

—Felicidades hijos -dice Carlisle abrazandonos a los dos a la vez, me siento sofocada al estar entre puros altos. le sonrio recordando lo que hizo con ese idiota que no pienso recordar su nombre.

—Gracias Carlisle -le digo sonriendo, grabamos toda la habitación para recibir las demas felicitaciones, ver el rostro de Aro de enojado me alegra mi dia un poco mas, nunca podra hacerme suya, que pena.

nos quedamos en un grupo de amigos de Ed, no es que sean sus mejores amigos aunque tal vez sí, crecen juntos en la alta sociedad como la mayoria del lugar. aburrida me pongo a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, varios globos de color metalico adorman el techo, los meseros registran cada lugar para ofrecer copas de vino, mi solo me traen jugos o agua, lo que pida la embarazada.

Mis ojos se quedan en una alta de cabello me hace conocida de espaldas, su cabello esta recogido en una colección con varios destellos de no se ... se voltea cuando un mes le ofrece una copa y recuerdo quien es.

Exactamenteque hace ella aqui? -murmuro a Edward empezando a culparlo, dios no, joder otra vez no.

Él voltea a ver donde estoy viendo, borra su sonrisa al ver a la rubia Jane, paso mi mano por mi rostro pensando lo peor, joder, lo que me faltaba, no podías esperar nada de Edward como siempre.

—Yo no lo se Bella, yo no la invito -toma mi mano para que voltee a verlo, bufo rodando los ojos, intento soltarme pero el me aprieta pegandome a él.-nena por favor creeme, no se que hace aqui, te lo juro

—Pues deberiamos averiguarlo ¿no? -susurro furiosa, esa tipa arruina todas las cosas importantes de mi vida, ¿qué estoy pagando?

—Lo que desees -contesta tomando mi mano- pero quiero un beso si resulta que estoy en lo cierto.

—Una cachetada si yo tengo razón.

—Perfecto. -caminamos hacia ella, parece una pequeña hada con su vestido verde claro, se nota nerviosa mientras juega con su copa.

—Vaya, hasta mi embarazo arruinas ¿eh? -digo llamando solo su atención, voltea a vernos, traga varias veces saliva examinando por completo a Edward, tipico.

No ... no es eso, estoy aqui por error.

-¿Error? en este planeta claro que si.

¿Qué pasa? -pregunta una voz ronca, volteo a ver a Felix tomar su lugar al lado de Jane, oh dios mio, ella sera su ... esa?

—Ella es tu comprometida? -pregunta Edward incredulo, la sonrisa estupida de Felix me hace querer decirle que se diera cuenta.

—Edward Bella les presento al amor de mi vida.

Amor de mi vida, no mares ridículo, uy cuando Rosalie se entere, ya deseo ver su cara.

—Jane? wow, si que alcanzaste un gran hombre -le digo alzando la ceja intentando no decir todo. ella niega con los ojos tratando de evitar que hable.

volteo para ver si encuentro con la mirada a Ros, esta riendo tontamente con Emmett y Alice también esta con Jasper.

—¡Oye Ros! -grito un poco para que me escuche, le sonrio haciendo señas para que vengan todos.

—Oh Jane, conoceras a los demas, en serio te caeran bien -aww Felix, que idiota eres.

—Bella, no quiero una pelea entre los amigos de mi padre -murmura Edward pegando sus labios a mi oreja, sonrio rodando los ojos, me alejo un poco y lo beso.

—Dudo que Ros no sepa comportarse -murmuro entre sus labios, suspira apartandose de mi, su brazo envuelve mi cintura apegandome a él, se nota que desea llorar Jane, wow que lastima.

—Que pasa Bells?

—Adivina quien esta aqui -le digo con una sonrisa, le hago una señal para que vea a Jane, le nota una par de arrugas, ¿cuántos años tendra?

Jane cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, recuerdo cuando intenta visitar a Jane en su lugar de prostitución, trato tan horrible a Ros y bueno en mi cara me grabó que se acosto con mi esposo creyendose que terminaria dejandome Edward por sus habilidades.

—Chicos ella es mi comprometida.

—Estas de broma —responde Emmett cerrando los ojos, cierto que se acosto con los dos hermanos. Nunca supe si Emm supo de eso, supongo que si por su reacción.

No, este hombre se casa con esta bella mujer.

—Jane es tu novia? por dios, el cielo se volteo o que? -Dice Rosalie, Alice al parecer se da cuenta quien es, ella no la topaba ni de lejos, hasta ahora.

—Oh Felix, aqui estas, vaya tambien vienes con esta -dice Mich bufando, cierto que a ella tampoco le agrada, ahora entiendo todo.

-Mamá...

—Esa zorra no deberia estar aqui -me susurra Ros para evitar que Felix la escuche.

—Lo sé, no sabes que molesta estoy -contesto fulminando a Jane.

—Bueno deberiamos ir arriba -dice Edward, arrastrandome con él, los demas nos siguen y yo aparto de él al estar en las escaleras, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, habian puesto cesped falso junto con un par de plantas naturales y unas mesas de cristal, todo muy bien iluminado.

—Ella era Jane?

—Si, dios esto es una gran broma, que descarada, dudo que Félix no le había mencionado el apellido Cullen.

—Yo no lo quiero aqui Edward, no voy a celebrar ni comer la misma comida que ella nunca en mi vida.

—Concuerdo, hace años no la veia -contesta Emm sentandose, eso me confirma que sabe lo que paso con ella, juego con el anillo de matrimonio, hace tiempo que estaba guardado en un cajón pero decidi ponermelo hoy.

—Bueno, Félix se la esta maneja -dice Jasper, camino para verlo con mis propios ojos, me asomo un poco y veo como se suben al auto negro- imagino que la madre sabe algo.

—En la entrevista dijo que no le agradaba nada. -respondo apartándome.

—Que horribles minutos, intentemos olvidarlo y bajemos a cenar.

Los chicos se van dejándonos solos, me siento a su lado mirando el cielo nublado, el pequeño aire alborota nuestro cabello, suspiro volteando a verlo.

—Debes tenerme más confianza y dejar de suponer cosas Bella.

—¿me perdonas? -pregunto divertida, me mira con una sonrisa, de esas que me fascinan y me derriten, maldito fuckboy que me vine a conseguir como esposo.

—Solo si me das un beso -toma mi mano, ruedo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, no sonrias Bella.

—ja, ya te lo di abajo

—¿abajo? -su pequeña risita lo escucho e intento no reirme tambien.

—por dios, me entendiste. -lo golpeo levemente sonrojandome, maldita sea.

—Vamos, de seguro mi mamá esta esperandonos.

—Tú mamá... espero que haya encargado algo delicioso.

**les prometo que ya han tomado muy bien mi decisión sobre el final pero ahora otra vez tengo dudas, me había alejado para pensar bien en la historia ... la verdad voy a dejar que las cosas que tengan que pasar pasen y tomen su rumbo. no pienso meter mas a Jane en la historia, al menos que ustedes deseen pero dudo que quieran mas drama, aunque Jane si ama a Felix jajaja.**


	16. AVISOOOOOO Chapter XV:acepto

**hola, le respondi a varias por privado, revisen su bandeja de entrada. tambien ya le mande mensaje a la chica que en los comentarios me decia que se ofrecia de BETA y pues ojala me contestes jajaja, si alguien tambien quiere ser beta pues me manda un mensaje por privado o en los comentarios me lo dice. pienso editar con ayuda de las betas todos los capitulos. bueno, espero que esten bien y no se les olvide comentar. **

**ah, este capitulo solo lo subi para comentarles esto, en realidad no lo pensaba subir asi pero x, luego lo subo bien. **

**Capitulo XV: acepto.**

—Son un escandalo, todo el mundo habla de ustedes -nos empieza a decir Kate mientras revisa su celular, dejo mi plato en la mesita de vidrio que esta enfrente del mueble para poder acomodarme mejor en el sofá.

Han pasado tres días desde que anunciamos que estoy esperando gemelos y todo el mundo no deja de juntar imágenes de nosotros para ver como serian en un futuro, ademas de que ya hasta hay nombres.

—Si bueno, solo espero que esto pase rápido, no puedo salir del departamento sin que alguien me dé consejos sobre la crianza -la molestia de Edward me da risa, bueno por lo menos él puede salir.

—Lo único bueno de todo esto son los nombres, divrea esta genial -comenta Emmett recibiendo un golpe por parte de Rosalie, el sonrio en forma de agradecimiento.

—Son nombres horribles que ni ellos mismos le pondrian a sus hijos -respondo repugnada, solo imagina a mis hijos o hijas que se llamen porpurina o felmin ... es demasiado.

—Estoy de acuerdo, bien, les parece que la próxima semana busquemos casa? -la pregunta de Kate me hace querer pegarle, es que nunca tendrá suficiente?

—Kate, se que estas emocionada por todos los buenos comentarios, pero quiero descansar por lo menos dos semanas si no es molestia.

—De acuerdo, tendras dos semanas sin mi presencia.

* * *

En esta semana solo salgo para las terapias y mi regreso a casa, me siento tan desmotivado que sospecho que es algún efecto del embarazo sentirme sin ganas y con unas ganas de dormir todo el tiempo. Edward a veces venia a saludar ya que tiene trabajo, no es como si me importara en realidad.

Desde la cama puedo escuchar los pequeños pasos de Alice pasar por los pasillos, esta ocupada con su vestido y recorrer la fecha de la boda, quien iba a pensar que su apuesta se cumpliría. Azota la puerta como siempre al entrar a la habitación mientras tiene su sonrisa resplandeciente, me cubro un poco más imaginando que se trae en mente.

—Bella, vamos de compras. -se acuesta a mi lado abrazandome por encima de la sabana.

No quiero -murmuro quitando las lágrimas de mi rostro-estoy muy triste y no se porque. No me gusta sentirme así.

Cierro los ojos pensando en algún recuerdo lindo, eso siempre ayuda a detener mis frecuentes lloraderas, a veces odio mis hormonas.

—Oh Bella no llores -me da varios besos en la mejilla provocando que siga llorando, _bien Bella solo respira y deja de sentirse asi, todo es mental._

Conforme va pasando el tiempo mi cuerpo deja de temblar haciendo que pueda controlarme, intento no pensar en nada hasta que siento que dejo de llorar y ahora mis ojos se sienten pesados.

—Quieres que te deje dormir?

—Si por favor -contesto limpiando mi rostro con la sabana, al fin de cuentas ya es hora de cambiarlas, ya si las ensucio no hay problema.

La veo irse con sus tacones altos siempre puestos, creo que cuando se que será complicado llevar tacones embarazadas le dará un mini infarto. Pensar en el futuro me abruma ultimamente y me hace sentir ansiosa por saber todo lo que me espera. para relajarme me gusta imaginarme como seran los gemelos, si tendran mi cabello negro o el de Edward, sus hermosos ojos, si sale con el oyuelo de Emmett me dara un infarto, por lo que tengo entendido pueden tener alguna característica de los tíos o abuelos , agradezco no tener hermanas ... lo único que estoy seguro es que saldra con nuestro tono de piel paliducho ... esa palabra siempre me causa gracia.

acostada con mil sabanas ahora encima para sentirme calientita puedo ver como la luz que entraba por las ventanas se va yendo con el paso del tiempo hasta que me quedo a oscuras, que rapido pasa el tiempo.

alguien toca la puerta llamando mi atención, no es como si Alice lo hiciera y dudo que alguna vez lo haga.

—Bella? puedo pasar? -la voz de Edward me pone alerta, esa tonta.

—Si claro -contesto sin moverme de la cama, si no es necesario moverme no lo hare.

Entra como todo principe, _¿ahora Edward es un principe? _trae un pantalón y una chamarra que se ve muy abrigadora, cierto que ya estamos a finales de septiembre, ahora entiendo porque tengo tanto frio.

—Estas bien? -pregunta acercandose a mi, asiento viendo parte de su chamarra mientra se sienta en la cama.-parece que estas caliente con esas sabanas encima.

Lo veo quitarse la chamarra dejarla en el suelo, vaya, si es grande esa cosa, trae un sueter blanco que parece hecho por su mamá, por lo menos mis hijos no tendran sueteres feos.

—Si pues hace frio, ¿a quien no le gustaria estar como lo estoy ahora?

—Bien, deja comprobarlo.

Se levanta tomando el borde de las sabanas para dejar a la vista la cama, protestando para abrir las cosas como estaban, facilmente me lo impide acostandose a mi lado tapandose ahora.

—Que haces?

—Comprobando si estas sabanas calientan -se pone de lado haciendo que ahora estemos frente a frente. pongo los ojos en blanco mientras escucho su risa.

cierro los ojos oliendo su perfume, no lo ha cambiado al parecer.

—Bella ... ¿crees que tengas depresión por el embarazo? te he visto llorar esta semana y dudo que de una semana a otra empezaras a estar asi, ¿ha estado llorado antes?

Igualmenteahora eres doctor Cullen?

No es eso, mi mamá también tuvo depresión y la veia luego llorar cuando estaba embarazada de Emmett.

—Vaya, entonces serán tan graciosos como su tío

—Isabella por favor. -Vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos notando su preocupación.

No lo se Edward- contesto suspirando- no se si sean las hormonas o si en verdad tenga depresión, no lo se.

me siento derrotada al decirlo, aunque a la vez aliviada por poder hablar de esto, no creo que sea normal no hablar 24/7 de gemelos y sentirte desmotivada. Me acerco a él dejandome llevar, _esto es lo que quiero y no me voy a sentir mal por conseguirlo. _Sus brazos me envuelven correspondiendome, siento sus manos acariciar mi espalda levemente y sospechar sabiendo que no deberia llorar pero mi cuerpo me lo pide, en realidad reacciona solo ya que empiezo a parecer maria magdalena por mi lloradera.

—Deberias pedirle ayuda a Bree, la doctora es ella, aunque no me molestaría ser su médico.

me dejo llevar en mi mar de lagrimas hasta que siento mis ojos pesados, hasta creo que me duelen. me relajo quedandome dormida tranquilamente.

* * *

—Bella despierta

—Que pasa? -pregunto sentandome rapidamente en la cama con los ojos cerrados, que buen sueño me aventé, ¿ahora que pasa?

¿No quieres cenar? -la pregunta me hace querer golpearlo, abro poco los ojos para verlo mientras hago una mueca de incredulidad.

—Oh Cullen, prefiero dormir -respondo acostandome de nuevo- no me despiertes hasta mañana.

acomodo rapido y mal hecho las almohadas junto con las sabanas para taparme de nuevo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Me parece perfecto si quieres que nos divorciemos, dejame volver a dormir. -Digo con la sabanas encima de mi rostro, tan calientito.

No es eso, tengo que viajar a Nueva York mañana, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—Tu si sabes como arruinarme el sueño -contesto abriendo los ojos, me siento estirándome un poco provocando que el hambre volverá a aparecer.-en serio?

—Si en serio, es una cena de caridad que mis padres no pueden asistir entonces nosotros vamos por ellos.

—Mmm ... ¿mañana a qué hora?

—A las cinco de la mañana, podras dormir en el avión.

—Sabes que odio levantarme temprano.

—Podras dormirte.

_dormir mas hora en mi cama o en un avión? que es mejor ¿Y si me lo propone para levantarme el animo? deberia ir, no pierdo nada._

—Esta bien, ¿qué hay de cenar?

—Alice hizo un pastel junto con Jasper ademas de una pasta.

* * *

El aeropuerto esta lleno e imagino que es por ser fin de semana, tomo la mano de Edward mientras somos escoltados hacia una de las tantas puertas que existen. Las chicas gritan su nombre como locas e intento no reir o hacer algun chiste sobre eso, nos piden fotos y uno de los guardespaldas contesta por nosotros que no, a veces evita tantos conflictos no dar fotos.

—no puedo creer que seas mas famoso que yo -murmuro visualizando la puerta por la que debemos abordar.

—son los ojos -lo golpeo levemente siguiendo el paso de los demas, odio caminar lento.

—tienes los lentes puestos Cullen -respondo escuchando como gritan rapidamente los nombres que deberiamos ponerle a nuestros hijos, demasiado ridiculo.

la aeromosa nos deja pasar sin pedirnos nuestros boletos y lo agradezco sonriendole, dejamos de escuchar los gritos a mitad del pasillo para subir al avión y lo suelto acomodando mi cabello medio desarreglado, Alice me matara cuando vea las fotos que me sacaron los fans ya que ella me arreglo.

la chica que esta en la puerta nos guia a nuestros asientos de primera clase recordando los protocolos de los vuelos, tardaria un poco mas en salir de aqui el avión. los asientos son de un cuero marron que me recuerdan a un caballo de mi papá por alguna extraña razón. Me siento del lado de la venta que claramente no refleja nada ya que aun no sale el sol y solo se ve personas con chalecos.

—quieren algo de desayunar? tengan los menus del dia de hoy y alcen la mano cuando sepan que pedir.

—muchas gracias -respondemos los dos, lo veo quitarse los lentes y dejarla en la mesa despegable.

tomo el menú que tiene un diseño de colores pasteles, la primera sección son de los desayunos, hay variedad comparado con las demas aerolineas, le doy una ojeada y decido que pedir.

—ya saben que ordenar? -pregunta la aeromosa y sonrio al notar como mira a Edward, al parecer el se da cuenta ya que me mira confundido.

—yo quiero un jugo de naranja con un pan de dulce -le respondo entregandole el menú, miro a Edward esperando a que le conteste. Niega con la cabeza y no puedo evitar reirme.

—él quiere café y un omelette? -asiente en respuesta y la aeromosa se va- que te pasa?

—la acabo de reconocer, era una fan que me seguia a todos lados en el pasado.

—Oh, dudo que quiera perder su trabajo por ti, asi que comportate con ella.

—Crees que no valgo la pena para que alguien llegue a perder su trabajo?-pregunta mirandome, sonrie al final de la pregunta dejandome saber que bromea.

—Dios mio -le respondo recargandome en el asiento- eres un exagerado.

—deberiamos ponerle un nombre ridiculo a los bebes?

—yo tambien lo he pensado, pero no gracias.

—Chelmi suena chistoso, definitivamente no escogeremos de sus propuestas.

—hay algunos buenos como Eric, me recuerda al principe de la Sirenita, si sale con tus ojos azules estaria bien no crees?

—te recuerdo que son dos bebes -contesta y asiento quedandome sin palabras, es verdad, _aparte de buscar dos nombres debemos de hacer que suenen bonito._

aplano el control de la mini pantalla del avión buscando alguna pelicula para ver, todavia siguen las del año pasado asi que la apago.

—Exactamente crees que deberiamos preguntarle a Bree si esta bien que yo viaje? lei que debo de ser mas cuidadosa al estar embarazada de gemelos

—Yo también lei algo similar, bueno, eso me hubieras preguntado antes de subir al avión.

—o sea si pero para el futuro si decido viajar o irnos de viaje.

el desayuno aunque es basico me llena por el momento, todas las rebanadas de pastel que en la noche comí siguen en mi estomago o tal vez en los bebes. Llega el momento en pedirle a Edward que guarde silencio y me deje dormir mientras apago la luz de mi asiento. El vuelo pasa sin ninguna molestia y es tan relajado hasta que el capitan anuncia que pronto llegaremos.

— seis horas dormida

—los bebes me agotan, tengo mas sueño de lo normal ademas que podria...- siento la turbulencia y me agarro del asiento, odio esa sensación.- no haria algo productivo despierta.

—podrias haber escuchado a donde iremos hoy en la noche. -rdcuchamos como el capitan anuncia que ya estamos en tierra firme y su discurso mareador. desabrocho mi cinturón e imagino mi pansa creciendo, que horror.

—ayer me lo contaste, a una cena de beneficencia -murmuro levantandome, mis piernas lo necesitaban.

—y mañana? -pregunta tomando mi mano para caminar por los pasillos, agradezco que salimos primero tambien.

—mañana? a ningun lado.

el capitan se despide de todos en la puerta donde ya nos estan esperando nuestros guardespaldas, por lo que recuerdo, uno va por nuestras maletas. bajamos las escaleras atrayendo la atención y algunos nos reconocen, no son tantos como en inglaterra.

—si eso piensas entonces dejare que sea sorpresa.

—Odio las sorpresas.

uno de los guardespaldas se integra a la bolita con nuestras maletas, se ve gracioso intentando protegernos y la vez trae nuestro equipaje.

—Lo se, que seria un buen esposo que no sabe que le molesta a su esposa?

—Que gracioso.

salimos por fin del aeropuerto y veo el cielo soleado, ah Nueva York con un frio horrible y el sol solo estando de adorno.

* * *

**holaa, espero que les guste. ya se que onda con la novela, sufrira de nuevo Bella pero no por Edward. en fin, pronto actualizare varios capitulos, tambien se puede dar una vuelta por mis otras historias, menos una que es una porqueria que escribi hace añoooosssss neta años jajaja, ya la voy a eliminar lo prometo.**


	17. CapituloXVI:

Capítulo XVI:

La habitación del hotel es blanca que hasta lastima mis ojos, hay dos camas e imagino que no hay una habitación para cada uno porque solo estamos tres días por lo que me contó Edward en el auto.

Habíamos pedido que nos subieran la comida para no llamar la atención en el restaurante del hotel, mientras Edward de bañaba decidía sacar todo lo que venía en mi maleta, el vestido verde con pequeños cristales le dan un toque hermoso además que tiene un corte que deja expuesta una de mis piernas.

Cuelgo el vestido recordando que vendrían varias chicas que trabajaban para Alice para arreglarnos a los dos, lo agradezco mentalmente, haría un desastre con mi cabello sin dudar.

Tocan la puerta y me levanto para abrir, están pequeños la habitación que nos tardan mucho en llegar, es el chico con nuestra comida, el sonrío dejándolo pasar, me recuerda a Jake por la sonrisa blanca y la piel morena.

Busco en la bolsa mi cartera para darle una propina, no vaya a decir que somos malos o codos como habitualmente decimos aquí en Norteamérica. Se va diciendo que es fan de mi y que se alegra del embarazo. Hasta que se escucha la puerta cerrarse escucho a Edward preguntar quién era.

—Era un chico con nuestra comida, deberías apurarte porque se enfriará tu carne y pasta -le comento tomando los cubiertos, ojalá el puré sepa bien.

—Lo que ordenes -sale del baño con unos vaqueros y una camisa que tiene un logo estupido.

—Por cierto, ¿Emmett no administra este hotel? -Recuerdo eso porque el nombre del hotel me sonaba de algo y mi mente al fin recordó.

—Si, el nos buscó la habitación, al parecer siempre tiene algunas habitaciones para él en los hoteles que administra.

Comemos mientras recordamos varias cosas de esta ciudad y hacemos bromas tontas. Al terminar de comer Edward llama para que recojan los platos y yo tomo la ropa interior con mi bolsa de artículos personales para entrar al baño.

Cierro la puerta con seguro por si las dudas y examinar el cuarto, es algo grande para lo que había imaginado que sería, sin problemas caben tres personas delgadas en la ducha, que tonto pensamientos. Me desnudó mirándome al espejo de cuerpo completo, ¿por qué hay un espejo de este tamaño en el baño? ¿Nos verán detrás del espejo? Teorías conspirativas.

Dejó el cepillo de dientes en el lavabo después de usarlo, saco el rastrillo junto con un bote que hace espuma para que mi piel no se irrite y los dejo en una barra qué hay dentro de la regadera, hay champú que reconozco y se que huele muy bien así que no saco el mío. Mientras dejó correr el agua para que salga la caliente pienso si hoy pasara algo sexoso con Edward ... me siento como una adolescente emocionándome por algo que dudo que pase, es demasiado pronto ¿o no? Que estrés ...

Veo la máquina eléctrica que Alice me había comprado ayer para esta situación, cuando la dio en la mañana casi le digo que nada ocurrió y bueno, aquí estoy dudándolo. Ok Bella no pierdes nada, si no llega a pasar nada genial y si pasa también es genial.

Después de hacerlo me baño por completo pensando en alguna canción para no sentirme nerviosa. Al parecer ya habían llegado las chicas de Alice desde hace un rato porque Edward ya está casi listo, ¿será tan tarde?

Las chicas que no están atendiendo a Ed me sonríen y me agarran por los brazos para sentarme en una silla giratoria que dudo que sea de la habitación.

Creo que me quedé dormida por lo rico que las dificultades cuando tocaba mi cabello, me despierta cuando van a maquillarme y veo a Alicia en una tableta que tiene una chica, hasta por videollamada me sigue.

—Estuvo bueno el sueño? -pregunta Edward burlándose de mi.

—Un poco -contestó mirando cómo quedó, un traje negro sin corbata y hasta arreglaron su cabello dándole un toque sexy a su apariencia.

Me siento ansiosa queriendo saber cómo estoy quedando, Edward sale a hablar por teléfono de la habitación y las chicas me piden quitarme la ropa, veo una quitarle el plástico al vestido y otra tomar mis tacones de punta, esos son mis favoritos aunque los odio a la vez

me ayudará a colocarme el vestido que tiene un pequeño cierre que mi cabello ocultará, el verde resalta en mi piel haciendo que me encante el color, es un poco apretado pero no lo suficiente para causarme incomodidad.

—Estás hermosa, solo falta tu collar y los aretes -dice Alice enseñando los pulgares de aprobación por la cámara. Le sonrío sabiendo que esta emocionada.

Las chicas levantan mi cabello con cuidado mientras otra me pone el collar por detrás,

—Bien entraré al baño a verme -le contestó, lo único bueno es que todavía no se me nota el embarazo físicamente.

El vestido me queda pegado dejando a la vista mi figura que pronto perdería, el corte en el vestido me encanta ya que mis piernas queda al descubierto, el verde esmeralda combina con los cristales del collar y aretes, mi cabello esta sedoso recogido de una forma sencilla pero elegante.

—Vaya -dice Edward desde la puerta del baño, camino hacia él extendiendo mi mano al sentir que me voy a caer, ojalá no pase.

—Está lindo no? -pregunto refiriéndome al vestido, tomo mi mano acercándose a mi, sin haberlo pensando me besa deliciosamente dejándome sin aliento cuando nos separamos, tan breve el momento intenso que no se como reaccionar.

—Realmente estás muy bien —susurra antes de alejar su rostro del mío. Se voltea a ver a las chicas para pedir perdón por la escena- Gracias por dejarla más bella de lo que ya es, bien tenemos que irnos Bella.

Le agradezco a las chicas tomando el brazo de Edward, ya hay dos guardaespaldas afuera de la habitación que nos escoltaba al elevador, me alegro de esto ya que tendré más tiempo para pensar que decir de esto.

—Bella yo ... -me comienza a decir cuando llevamos varios minutos en el auto.

—Dejame pensar -lo corto sin aún saber qué pensar sobre ese momento, fue tan fugaz pero intenso que hasta mis pensamientos eróticos volvieron de sus laureles. Estar embarazada no ayuda en nada.

Miro por la ventana el mini mundo de esta ciudad, siempre con luces y personas activas, me gusta pero prefiero estar cómodamente en mi casa. Además de que el tráfico es horrible, lo bueno es que vamos a una casa de las afueras y nos libramos de los autos junto con el poco avance que se puede hacer.

—Creó que fue un buen beso -le respondió después de media hora en auto, decido mirarlo debes de mirar por la carretera.- aunque me tomo por sorpresa.

—Solo me espera ganas de hacerlo.

—Supongo que es un paso para resolver esto.

-Si te caes con esos tacones me voy a burlar -me dice sonriendo, que bien que hizo algo para las bibliotecas de ese momento extraño.

—Que horrible esposo tengo -le respondo riéndome, en realidad yo tendría lo mismo.

Una luz me llama la atención, hay un cartel señalando que camino tomar para llegar al lugar del evento. Hablamos sobre temas de los bebés como nombres que deberíamos desechar por completo o la casa que compraríamos.

* * *

el lugar es como una mansión del estilo victoriano, hay un grupo de prensa tomando fotos en una pequeña alfombra roja, en todo el camino Edward me agarra por la cintura asegurandose que no me caere, le digo a susurros que no sea ridiculo por pensar eso, obviamente me ignora cuando es momento de las entrevistas, las personas en general nos felicitan y aprecian el vestido que orgullosamente digo que es de Alice, la cena consistió en una comida de tres tiempos, alguna sopa que no llamo mi atención y hasta nauseas me dio al olerla.

Después de la cena se nos invitó a pasar a una gran habitación donde parecía una galería de arte, las dos horas en el lugar consistió en ver pinturas con precios exagerados, y comprarlas. En lo personal ninguna llamo mi atención pero Edward me pidió a que lo ayudara a comprar una, para mantener la imagen de su familia.

—qué tal esa de animales? Ninguna me gusta pero esa esta pasable -le digo mirando a lo lejos la obra de arte, tenía colores opacos y no me trasmitía nada.

—pensé que sería más divertido -me comenta mientras caminamos hacia el que vende las pinturas, asiento estando de acuerdo.

La mayoría de cenas de caridad tenía algo emocionante como alguien que tomó de más y destruyó alguna cosa, alguna pelea familiar o chismes en general.

En media hora anunciaron cuanto dinero se ganó y quien fue que aportó más a la causa, era un señor de traje blanco que me dio mala espina por su sonrisa más falsa que el afecto que Esme tiene por mi.

A los compradores nos dan varios adornos y premios lujosos que pienso que ese dinero gastado lo hubieran destinado a la caridad. Los autos nos esperan enfrente de la mansión y nos formamos para salir.

—deberíamos ir por unas hamburguesas, me muero de hambre -le digo estando en la fila, se burla guardando de nuevo su celular, por lo que había visto era un mensaje de Carlisle.

—le mandaré un mensaje al chofer que empiece a buscar restaurantes ya que la comida rápida ya está cerrada

—qué hora es? -pregunto y observo cómo saca su celular.

—la una de la mañana

—vaya, por eso tengo sueño también

—cuando no tienes sueño? -pregunta mirándome mientras me toma por la cintura ya que debemos salir.

—cierto -contestó sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos posando para las fotos finales del día de hoy subimos al auto y me quito los tacones viendo como tengo los pies algo rojos.

—por lo menos no te caíste

—gracias por la confianza -le contestó sarcástica.

El conductor pone la calefacción y mientras veo por la ventana que me quedo dormida, no sueño en nada y eso es agradable.

—Bella, es hora de salir -las grandes manos de Edward me mueven suavemente y despierto sintiendo un poco de saliva en mi mejilla.

—tenemos que caminar?

—si, vamos antes que el semáforo se ponga en verde.

Me despido desorientada del chofer mientras intento bajar del auto. Edward cierra la puerta por mi y me limpio la mejilla rápidamente por si alguien está tomando fotos.

—donde estamos? -pregunto entre bostezos, que rico es dormir. Tomo su mano sintiendo varias miradas de las personas que pasan por la banqueta, bueno, tal vez no nos reconozcan pero como vamos vestidos llama la atención.

—a unas cuadras está un restaurante de comida, al parecer todo es algo casero. Recordé que Bree había mencionado la otra vez que nada de comidas tan grasosas y esas cosas.

El lugar tiene un letrero verde con luces, no es un gran local así que solo hay ocas personas dentro. Hay una rocola en el fondo que me causa gracia, hace años no veía una. Nos sentamos lejos de los demás y una mesera nos saluda dejándonos unos menús.

—Que van a desear? -pregunta la chica emocionada al parecer, no sea porque nos reconoció o porque somos clientes nuevos.

Examinó el menú en busca de las hamburguesas, pido la más sencilla junto con una malteada de fresa, rara combinación pero no puedo negarle nada a mis antojos ni a mi misma.

Edward pide alguna pasta y un refresco, la chica nos dice que vienen incluidas unas papas y lo agradezco, se me había olvidado pedirlas.

—es extraño que podamos salir sin ser reconocidos, en Inglaterra sería distinto.

—lo sé, no sé si confiarme aún, ya estoy preparada para correr -le contestó bromeando, desde aquí puedo escuchar algunos gritos que vienen desde la cocina, me encojo de hombros al ver que Edward me mira.

—mandarán la pintura a casa de mis padres... al parecer Rosalie está molesta porque no contestas sus mensajes -me dice entregándome su celular, es una conversación con Emmett que pregunta varias veces que porque no contestó los mensajes, manda varias fotos de Rosalie gritándole y están editadas ya que Emmett les había puesto hasta fondos graciosos.

—deberías pasarme esas fotos, realmente a Em le gusta hacerla enojar. -le entregó el celular.

—Hola, aquí esta su orden -nos sorprende la mesera y me asusto un poco, le sonrío mientras me llega el olor a hamburguesa, las papas se ven naturales aunque tienen cierto parecido a las papas de las grandes compañías.

La malteada es más grande lo que esperaba y está en un vaso de cristal, espero que si pueda terminarla.

Comemos en silencio y al primer mordisco me quemo la boca, sigue caliente. Veo por la ventana mientras espero que se enfríe un poco, gran error ya qué hay unas personas con cámaras e imagino que están grabando.

—no pensé tener tranquilidad -le digo a Edward señalando a fuera.

Se voltea y suelta el tenedor mientras suspira.

—finjamos que no existen, llamaré a los guardaespaldas para que estén aquí cuando nos retiremos.

Asiento e intento seguir comiendo, es muy rica y casera la hamburguesa, muy buen lugar. Dejó la mitad de la malteada sin tomar y la mesera me ofrece si lo pone en un vaso, claro que acepto.

Antes de irnos, la chica nos pide si podemos darle nuestros autógrafos con una foto ademas. Aceptamos sin encontrarle el problema a eso, lo único que pensaba es llegar al hotel.

—————

Al llegar al hotel también hay varios periodistas esperándonos, se hace un caos en la puerta ya que no nos dejan pasar , después de varios empujones entramos librándonos de ellos.

Decido cambiarme primero en el baño y desmaquillarme además, me pongo un conjunto de un pans con una blusa con encaje color negro, me gusta la tela ya que se siente suave.

Me acuesto tomando mi celular y viendo las mil llamadas de Rosalie, le mando un mensaje preguntando que tiene y lo dejo en silencio, ya mañana respondo.

—es normal que te rasques tanto el abdomen? -pregunta apagando la luz de la habitación.

—por lo que me dijo Kate, si es normal ya que mi piel se está estirando.

Veo su sombra mientras se acuesta en su cama.

—Me alegro no estar en tu lugar.

—por lo menos tendrás mucho tiempo para cuidarlos, ¿te gustaría que fueran niñas?

—sería demasiado celoso con ellas, solo intentar imaginar a un chico pidiéndome permiso para salir una de ellas, me incómoda.

—todavía faltan meses para saber el sexo así que puedes intentar imaginarlo.

—graciosa, duerme.


	18. Capitulo17

**CAPITULO CORTOOOO Y YA VIENE EL DRAMA. JAJAJA. **

**capitulo 17: **

al despertar mi mente me hace recordar lo de ayer, para asegurarme que no fue un sueño veo a Edward que esta en su cama. decido ver mi celular sin ganas de levantarme aun.

recuerdo que Rosalie estaba insistente ayer, asi que entro a nuestra conversación.

"estas bien? Edward no te hizo algo malo? se acostaron? no quiero que te lastime. "

me hace sonreir, siempre mamá oso, le mando un mensaje donde dice en mayusculas que NO. Veo las noticias y hay varias fotos de nosotros, me veia muy bien ayer, guardo un par de fotos de nosotros ya que me gustan.

—buenos dias. -la voz ronca de Edward me asusta un poquito.

—hola -le respondo mirandolo, pasa sus manos por su rostro y me levanto para ir al baño antes que él.

mientras me cepillo los dientes recuerdo la malteada que sigue en mi buro, ahorita le dare un trago. arreglo mi cabello con las manos aunque pienso cepillarlo mas tarde.

salgo del baño encontrandolo revisando su celular.

—ya sabes que queria Rosalie?

—si, era una tonteria -me siento en la cama tomando la malteada para darle un sorbo.

asiente como si esperara mas y me rio.

—queria saber si te habias portado mal conmigo

—no me extraña -me responde y se mete al baño.

tomo el menu revisandolo, me concentro en el té de manzanilla y unos panecillos de naranaja.

—voy a pedir algo para comer aqui, quieres algo!?

—unas donas y un cafe por favor!

* * *

me siento nerviosa en el auto, hoy no nos escoltaria nadie, solo estaremos nosotros dos a donde sea que me lleve. estaciona el auto en una calle y no ubico nada, lo miro confundida.

—tenemos que irnos caminando.

—odio caminar.

salimos del auto mientras hablamos de cosas sin importancia, sobre si tenemos algun proyecto o alguna idea para la casa. Nos detenemos enfrente de un museo, ahora estoy mas confundida.

—reserve todo el museo para hoy.

—todo? Edward! -le grito sin creerlo, todo un museo para nosotros dos.

—tambien reserve una guia, te explicara todo lo que tengas duda.

entramos al museo y veo la exhibición que tiene, es sobre los egipcios asi que es inevitable voltear a verlo

—lo recordaste -le digo-pense que lo habias olvidado.

hace años le habia dicho que queria ir a esta exhibicion, en esa epoca tambien estabamos mal pero por lo menos lo habia intentado. por lo que recuerdo, habia accedido y hasta comprado los boletos de vuelo ya que la exposición estaba en ese momento en Grecia, algo habia hecho Kate que provoco que nunca fueramos.

—estan listos? -pregunta la guia, es de cabello rubio y parece mas joven que nosotros.

asentimos y Edward toma mi mano mientras recorremos todas las salas.

Me siento como una niña pequeña en el parque de diversiones preguntando todo, Edward a veces se rie de mis sonrisas de felicidad y mis preguntas. nos tardamos varias horas hasta llegar a la salida y despedirnos de la chica.

caminamos por la calle sin decirnos nada, llegamos a un parque donde hay varios niños jugando, no puedo evitar pensar en mis bebes. respiro parandome enfrente de él semi decidida, me muerdo el labio inferior mientras lo veo esperar a que diga algo.

en realidad no se que decir, asi que simplemente lo beso, creo que es lo mas correcto. Nos besamos dulcemente hasta que termino el beso llorando, sentimentalismo al maximo.

—me siento ridicula -le digo limpiando mis lagrimas, me abraza acariciando mi pelo repetidas veces. respiro su aroma y me concentro en ello para calmarme.

—tranquila, soy genial lo se -dice riendo entre dientes, asiento rodando los ojos me separo de él para verlo y limpia mis lagrimas con sus dedos, deliciosos dedos. - todavia te tengo una sorpresa.

—me gustan tus sorpresas.

—me siento honrado de eso.

—me gustan pero quiero comer.

* * *

despues de comer en un resturante de comida italiana me lleva en el auto a una joyeria, alzo la ceja por el lugar pero no digo nada.

una chica al parecer reconoce a Edward y nos lleva a una habitación apartada. esta llena de cajas blancas miro la decoración muy secilla pero elegante que tiene, bueno, es una joyeria, es normal.

—tenga -le dice la chica dandole una caja con un moño, me siento curiosa y Ed me mira sonriendo, como si supera como me siento.

—abrelo.

me entrega la caja y la dejo en la mesita, escucho como la puerta se cierra. la abro rapido muy ansiosa, en el interior hay dos cajas largas y delgadas, parecidas al de los collares. Lo miro y noto que me observa esperando mi reacción. abro una caja y es un collar como lo sospechaba, el otro tambien lo es.

—es para los bebes, tiene un espacio para poner sus iniciales.

—oh -le digo sacando un collar, cada uno tiene una piedra preciosa de distinto color, atras hay una parte de plata donde podria escribirse perfectamente las iniciales.

—creo que servira para poder identicarlos, y no importa si nos niños o niñas.

—aww si, no lo habia visto de esa manera -lo miro sintiendome feliz- es muy lindo Ed.

—ademas cuando crezcan podremos cambiarle la cadena.

—es perfecto. -le contesto dejando el collar en su lugar.

—lo se lose.

—podemos ya llevarnoslo ¿no?

—por supuesto.


	19. Capitulo18:estamoslistos

capitulo

En estos meses mi situación con Edward mejoró significativamente, aunque sentía que nuestra relación era más de amigos que de pareja. Tal vez nunca vuelva a verlo románticamente pero como amigo si.

la casa la habíamos elegido rápidamente con ayuda de¿ Michel? que no había parado de tirarme la onda aunque Edward estuviera con nosotros, termino con la nariz rota después de conseguirnos la casa. Es una pequeña casa que me recuerda a la mansión Cullen por los arboles que lo rodean, había animales, no salvajes claro.

En esto meses acordamos pintar solo una habitación para los bebés, todavía faltaba muchos años para que necesiten sus propias habitaciones. Los colores claros fueron idea de Alice, mis padres me regalaron las cunas de madera, no estaban tan bajas y lo agradecía, dudo que no se me complique agacharme después del parto.

Mi barriga crecía a un ritmo sorprendente que aunque la doctora me dijera mil veces que era normal no dejaría de estar insegura. No es como si hubiera tenido hermanos para así compararlo, y además que los embarazos de gemelos son distintos a los normales que se ven en películas.

Sobre el trabajo, Kate sólo conseguía sesiones de fotos sobre maternidad, campañas de productos de bebés donde varias cosas que promocionaba me las regalaban, eso incluyendo ropa de maternidad, así que por esos pensamientos de "ya no me queda" no tenia que preocuparme.

Fue incomodo tener que asistir a la boda de Félix y la rubia esa, a mitad de la misa entre susurros decidimos irnos, creo que ninguno de los dos podría haber estado todas las demás horas que faltaban fingiendo pasarla bien.

—Bella! -el grito de Alice me distrae de mi tarea que es comer.

—si?

—Ian está saliendo con Nina. -me muestra una foto de ellos dos en un restaurante, se notan tan cerca que la envidia me come.

—una foto no dice nada

—entonces llámalo.

Se sienta a mi lado robandose una de mis galletas.

—Alice no lo haré

—bella vi tu cara, aún quieres salir con él.

—eso no significa nada.

—llámalo.

Dejo de mirarla para pensar mejor las cosas, _puedo preguntarle cómo está y que él solo me lo confirme. _

—le enviare un mensaje mejor.

Me pasa el celular que deje en la cocina. Le escribí un mensaje corto preguntándole cómo está y si andaba con Nina, entre más directa mejor.

A los segundos me responde provocando que Alice se emocione.

_Ocupado con el trabajo, pensé que ya nunca más me hablarías. _

**_No pensé que fuera necesario si ya estás con alguien más. _**

_Lo dices por Nina? Wow que rápido corren los rumores. _

—claro que es cierto que anda con ella -le digo a Alice rodando los ojos, ella grita dando pequeños brincos de estupida.

—Bella, no entiendes, puede que no sea verdad y solo quiere saber de ti.

—Por favor Alice, no seas incrédula.

La pantalla del celular vuelve a brillar y se que es Ian, omg, ay no, que horror, ya tengo a Edward. Tomo de nuevo el celular para ver el mensaje.

_Solo quieres saber de mi relación con Nina? Para qué? _

**_¿Entonces si andas con ella?_**

_Vamos a vernos. _

_—_tengo a Edward.

—Bella sabes que lo de Edward ya nunca va a funcionar.

—no quiero hacerle lo mismo que él me hizo.

—solo ve a hablar con Ian, después puedes tomar una decisión.

—maldita sea.

¿_Qué hago? Puedo ir, saber si aún me gusta, luego hablar con Edward sobre esto. Joder que mal me siento... bueno equis, vamos y ya luego pienso. _

_—_bien, okay, no es como si fuera a coger con él o decirle que andemos y lo amo profundamente.

—aunque podrías.

—Alice.

—entiendo, iré a buscarte un lindo atuendo.

_**De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos en el parque? **_

_Me muero por volver a comer esos hot dogs _

_————————_

Después de unas horas intentando decidirme qué ponerme para que nadie me descubra, Alice me deja en el parque donde nos tomaron varias fotos hace unos meses.

Lo encuentro cerca del puesto de hot dogs, ya había pedido al parecer. Me sonríe cuando me ve y suspiro, esos ojos son tan lindos.

—hola -me dice ofreciéndome un hot dog, asiento tomándolo nerviosa.

—Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo. -le digo señalando la comida, se pone a mi lado mientras caminamos. Por una extraña razón no hay tantas personas en el parque, siempre hay demasiadas.

—me dicen flash

—eso es triste -respondo entre risas, me mira confundido y luego sonríe.

—eres muy grosera conmigo -bromea antes de darle una mordida a su comida.

—tu mismo te ofendiste.

—prometo que no soy tan rápido en algunas cosas.

Solo le sonrió intentando no decirlo y solo dejar ese morboso pensamiento en mi cabeza. Me hace una señal para que fuéramos a sentarnos en una banca.

Comemos en silencio viendo el estanque de patos, awww, hay una mamá pato con sus patitos.

—¿sigues enamorada de mi?

—¿enamorada? Wow, si que apuntas alto. -contestó alzando la ceja.

—pensé que ibas a seguir con Edward

—¿por eso sales con Nina? -le preguntó volteando a verlo, su sonrisa también es linda.

—si, aunque terminamos hace una semana, empezamos a salir hace un mes y bueno, no funciono.

—Entonces esas fotos ya son de hace tiempo.

—exacto, no sabes cómo mi madre se confundió cuando vio las fotos, pensó que había regresado con Nina.

—Si, generalmente las madres son las más emocionadas.

—totalmente de acuerdo, hasta pensaba darme el anillo familiar para la boda, ella se va a los extremos.

Asiento sin saber qué más decir, bueno, me sigue gustando.

—Bella... no se en que quedaste con Edward, pero aún quiero que sepas que me gustas.

—soy irresistible, lo sé.

—me alegro que te des cuenta. -toma mi mano mientras se acerca a mi, había cambiado su perfume, ahora es más agrio aunque muy rico.

—tengo que hablar con Edward, no puedo andar contigo así como si no estuviera casada. Los medios te atacarán.

—los medios dirán mil cosas de mi aunque te divorcies bella, si sales conmigo después de tu divorcio, ¿crees que no atarán cabos?

_Maldita tensión sexual, _se acerca más a mi dejando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras sus ojos no se apartan de mis labios. Cuando sus labios me tocan me hace suspirar, este hombre sabe lo que hace.

Mientras el beso transcurre mi mano acaricia su cabello, profundiza el beso colocando sus manos en mi espalda y cabeza. ¿_Que estoy haciendo? _

—tu celular está sonando. -murmura sin separarse del todo de mi.

—es tarde, deberíamos irnos.

Busco mi celular en el bolsillo de la chamarra, es Alice y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos.

—hola.

—Bella, iré por ti, ya es tarde y tengo que dejarte en tu casa.

—aquí te espero.

—no te fuiste a ningún lado con él?

—ya casi nos vamos pero nos interrumpiste -dice Ian pegándose al teléfono, podemos escuchar la risa de Alice y sin decirnos nada me cuelga.

—ahora tendré que contarle que nos besamos.

—espero que lo hayas disfrutado, me esforcé.

—Ian intentando conquistarme con un beso? Wow que romántico.

—No puedes negar que beso bien.

—no lo negué.

—esperare tu mensaje Bella, si decides quedarte con él entenderé, también es guapo, no tanto como yo, pero... es guapo.

—vaya, ¿realmente crees que me fijaré en el físico para decidir?

—me gustaría que decidieras por otra cosa pero él tiene más ventaja que yo -pone su mano en mi vientre mientras se ríe.

—¡por dios Ian!

—no te sonrojes Bella, te vuelves mas antojable.

_————————_

Me subo sonrojada al carro de Alice queriendo olvidar lo qué pasó. Wow, que rara me siento.

—¿besos? -pregunta impaciente cuando cierro la puerta.

—si.

—maldita, extraño a jasper y tú tienes dos.

—si pero tú no te estás sintiendo como la peor persona del planeta. Es tan lindo Ian, pero Edward dios, es tan sexy.

—Bella, seamos realistas, Edward y tú parecen más amigos que esposos.

—No quiero dejarlo.

—Ninguno de los dos conseguirá volver a tener una relación de pareja si no se divorcian, ¿tú crees que no me siento mal por Edward? Es mi hermano, pero quiero lo mejor para él y deseo que se divorcien para que pueda hacer su vida con alguien más.

—ya se, pero Edward... es el amor de mi vida, no quiero que me duela dejarlo ir.

Todo ese buen humor que tenia se fue, me pongo ansiosa porque tendré que hablar con él llegando a la casa.

—Solo quiero que pienses en el futuro con Ian, Edward siempre estará contigo por los bebés... a veces es mejor estar separados y continuar con alguien más.

—que filosófica -digo sonriendo, ¿donde esta mi Alice?

_————————_

Encuentro a Edward en la sala dormido mientras la televisión está encendida, estaba viendo una serie de época. Me acerco a él para despertarlo, no es como si fuera a dejar que duerma en el mueble.

—Edward.

Digo parándome a su lado, empieza a moverse con un largo bostezo. Me mira examinándome de arriba a bajo.

—¿estabas con Ian?

Siento como me quedo paralizada, maldita sea.

—te dijo Alice? -preguntó sabiendo que no puedo ya negar nada.

—¿quieres dejarme por él?

_—_Edward...

—lo siento, no se como hacer esto, no hay un manual.

Lo abrazo sentándome encima de él, acaricia mi cabello mientras cierro los ojos, esto es tan confuso. No se si debería llorar o estar feliz, besarlo o alejarme.

—Sabes que esto no está funcionando Ed, solo Ian es como un "dense cuenta" para que veamos que lo nuestro no es una relación de pareja.

—por lo menos nuestra relación de amigos seguirá.

—hablemos mejor mañana, ahorita tengo mucho sueño.

_————————_

El día empieza con unos pájaros cantando, el frío que hace en la habitación es soportable, me estiro despejando mi mente y me coloco mi suéter blanco, me encanta que se sienta tan caliente.

Mi mente piensa en distintas cosas mientras busco por la casa a Edward, pienso en Ian con su sonrisa reluciente y esos ojos verdes que tiene, tan delicioso a la vez tan dulce.

Encuentro a Ed mirando por una ventana de la sala, esta vestido de negro tomando su café de las mañanas. Me voy acercando pensando en cómo empezar el tema, dudo que no lo haya pensado también.

—Sabes que debemos de hablar sobre lo nuestro? -pregunto atrayendo su atención, asiente después de varios segundos mirando mi rostro, alcanzo a oler su aroma que me hace sentir en casa al instante.

—lo sé Bella, ¿también piensas que es mejor separarnos?

—si, tuvimos algo lindo, siempre tendremos algo lindo hasta que uno de los dos muera porque nuestros bebés nos unen -digo con cuidado acercándome a él, toma mi mano cuando me coloco a su lado, vemos por la ventana mientras vemos a los pájaros volar por los árboles, tanta naturaleza me gusta.

Me abraza colocándose detrás de mi, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho tomando sus manos frías igual que las mías, nos quedamos varios minutos en esa posición e imagino que los dos estamos pensando en esto.

—estoy de acuerdo que le des una oportunidad a Ian mientras que no se crea el papá de nuestros hijos y no tome ninguna decisión en su crianza o nombres. -acaricia mi vientre y recibe como saludo las patadas de los bebés. Cada vez golpean más fuerte.

—estoy de acuerdo, me gustaría verte con alguien feliz, eres guapo demasiado así que por eso no encontrarás problemas -digo bromeando, me sonríe apartándose de mi.

—Hablaré con mi abogado.

_————————_

¿Que piensan? La verdad ya tenía escrito lo del final de este capítulo pero no sabia cómo incluir a Ian, o sea tenía pensado que estuviera pero no sabia cómo dejar a un lado a Edward. Creo que lo intente pero quedo mal, que cosas.


End file.
